Sweet Revenge
by VEGETA-RIAN01
Summary: Pokémon: Gary Oak has always been at the bottom of the food chain in high school and is constantly bullied by Misty's boyfriend, but the tables turn when Gary comes back from summer vaction. The now hot and super sexy Gary is out for revenge! LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

He stared within the water-filled, marble basin; gripping its white edges in excruciating agony. In angry haste, he slashed at the water, slapping it across his face. He flinched in both pain and remembrance as he reopened the gash on his swollen lip. "Why? Why?" He said, squeezing his eyes as the voices echoed the answer in his head. His body started to tremble and then he clenched his teeth so hard, as if it could cut through marble. The stench of urine and his dry blood invaded his senses, sliding down his throat like slime. On reflex, his stomach clenched making him puke out nothing but deep coughs and gasps, due to his empty stomach. He tried to take in deep breathes to compose himself, but it only made him feel weaker. "This all started because of her", his heart wrenched at the memory. However, he shook it off, narrowed his eyes into venomous slits, and said in a voice so cold it could freeze the water within the basin, "They will all pay. They will all feel the pain and misery I feel today." Tearing his shaky fingers from the basin, he turned around and fumbled to open the buttons of his torn shirt. He winced slightly when his fingers accidently grazed a bruise across his ribs. As his shirt fell to the floor, he began to scoop some more water from within the basin, gently this time he washed the dirt and blood from his face. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes were red rimmed from crying and more tears began to pool, threateningly, misting his vision slightly. Imagine feeling immense pain, anguish, anger and hate all tied up in one knot and then jammed into your heart. Moreover, the feeling of wanting to yell into the earth's sky until your lungs gave out and you became unconscious in hopes that when you regained conscious the pain would have vanished. However, this is not how the real world works, and Gary Oak knew that. "Today they went too far… they crossed their limits. When I come out of this bathroom I'll emerge a new being," Like a phoenix from the ashes.

This time it was his turn to smirk.

"Yes," he hissed, "I will have my revenge and when I do they will all pay!"

Well that's the prologue, sorry if it is a bit sketchy. I tried to catch the right emotions, by trying to imagine myself in Gary's shoes. However, trying to write those emotions down was a tad difficult. Any ways hope you enjoyed that…PLEASE PLEASE review. Uhm mmm what else?... oh and watch out for the next chappie … hope it comes out great *fingers crossed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

Authors' Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters; this story is not for any monetary gain, but for pure entertainment. 

Four hours before incident…

GIRL'S BATHROOM

"Misty, that denim skirt, looks so fab on you." Dawn commented whilst applying a fresh coat of mascara on.

"Awwww thanks," said Misty Waterflower as she soothed out the wrinkles on her white, halter neck top, "I thought I was having a bad ass day."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "as if you could have one."

"Aaaah but when you say that it makes me even more self conscience…you always say nice things to everyone…even to Zack of all people. You and Ash are like-"she paused briefly before continuing, "-Switzerland. Both of you remain neutral for everything, never taking sides and always nice to everyone", Misty pouted with a slight sigh; "teach me how to be like you."

"You know my mother always says be who you are and be happy."

Misty slumped against the bathroom door, "ok then teach me how to be me and less… not me."

There was an awkward silence for a brief second before Dawn scratched her head in confusion, "Huh you are not making any sense babe. Now come on! I want to get this day over and done with so we can party! God I love the holidays, can you believe this is the last day of school before summer vacation?"

Misty never answered. She merely nodded her head and mumble under her breath, "Yeh I never make any sense to myself anyway," before swinging her purse over her shoulder and heading out with the ever so ecstatic Dawn, towards the cafeteria.

It was true, ever since Misty could remember she would always live life according to other people's expectations. She was not the person she pretended to be. It was a façade, a mask, a fake personality she created for herself to be accepted into the popularity group. Sometimes she just wanted to be herself but she'd always chicken out, afraid that her friends would laugh at her and throw her out of the group. High school was all about survival of the fittest as far as Misty knew, if you were at the bottom of the food chain nobody wanted to know you and everybody wanted to pick on you. However, there was one personality that Misty had that she found she could keep around her friends, without losing her rank as one of the most popular girls in the school. Something that was real, because it was a part of who she was. Her ego.

Misty was so caught up in her thoughts that she bumped into someone rather harshly. A cold and slimy feeling stuck to her stomach. When she looked down at her white halter neck top all she could do was gasp. The person she bumped into had dropped chocolate pudding all over her white top. At first Misty thought, hey, this is my fault I'm the one who bumped into him, but then she caught sight of her friends at a table close by and she froze.

On reflex she she pushed the skinny nerd away, who was apologizing and trying to clean the chocolate off of the famous Misty Waterflower's stomach, and said with narrowed eyes,"Get off me you little worm."

"B…But… I…I…you bumped into me." The boy said feebly.

"You heard her pipsqueak, get off her and pay up for a new top." Misty turned around to Zack her current asshole of a boyfriend, who came forward until he was towering over the poor boy.

"Leave him alone Zack…Your red headed wench was the one who bumped into him, so she can buy herself a new top." A boy dressed in jogging pants and an oversized hoodie said as he suddenly appeared out from the crowd that gathered around them.

Misty recognized this guy's voice, it was the same deep husky one that always sent shivers down her spine, but she could never get his name right. This boy was ordinary looking. Skinny and not well built. Moreover, he always wore clothes that looked like he never made and effort in the morning when he woke up. He had an ego as big as hers, but he also had a neck for finding trouble and getting the shit beaten out of him. He had no rank in this school, he wasn't a nerd and he wasn't a popular guy. He was not even a neutral.

"Aaaah," said Zack with a taunting laugh, "If it isn't the dog that has all bark and no bite. Gary… do you really want to get into this? Have you forgotten all the other times I beat your ass up and now you want more?"

Gary kept quiet, shrinking backwards slightly from the icy cold sneer plastered on Zack's face.

"Mummy and Daddy still dead, are they?" Zack continued his ruthless taunting, and each word that spewed from his mouth hit deep in Gary's gut, "They couldn't be bothered to stay alive for you, could they?"

Misty felt as though her skeleton vibrated out her body with the sudden rush of anger she felt, she wanted to do something…to say something, but alas her mouth remain shut.

"Do you guys know that this boy cries like a little girl every time I hit him?" Zack laughed out to the gathered crowd, whilst he circled around Gary like a predator stalking its prey, before invading his space until he was practically breathing down Gary's neck, "Look at you, a wimp, yet again you can't do anything because you're frozen in fear. It's pathetic…_oooorphan_." He whispered the last word venomously, breathing coldly into Gary's ear. Gary could feel his heart plummeting and then soaring.

BAM!

He pounced unto Zack and began swiping at his face as hard as he could in bind fury. His heart all together stopped along with his lungs. Only his brain functioned and it scram to him until his head felt like exploding in anger. He only managed to get a few good punches in before Zack's cronies interfered. In a blink of an eye, the tables were turned and Gary was on his back, getting the stuffing beaten out of him.

"LEAVE HIM HIS MINE!" Zack roared wiping a bit of dirt from his face before grabbing Gary by his collar. WHACK WHACK WHACK each punch that landed in his face tore at Misty's heart. The room was quiet…all except for the sound of Gary's almost soundless whimpering. With one, last kick to the gut Zack spat on Gary's face before dropping him to the floor.

Gary crumpled body twitched and he could feel the merciless bile burning up his throat. I will not cry I will not! He chanted the words in his head.

"Listen here you wimp… You're an orphan and your dam sister was an orphan! DO YOU HEAR THAT HUH HUH!" ZACK kicked him again, showing the crowd what happened to those who thought they were clever enough to challenge him. "Let this be a lesson to all you wimps." In addition, with that he urinated on Gary's unmoving body… with the WHOLE school watching.

Gary knew no one would help him. No one would call a teacher. Just like every other day Gary resented, he shakily picked himself up and limped out the school building. He felt like swearing he felt like punching something. This was his life. He could not, for the life of him, shut up whenever he needed to. Why couldn't he be quiet like the rest of the people at school and stay out of Zack's way? He smirked; ahhh but what would be the fun in that? He knew why he fought with Zack. It was because…he gulped as he felt the tears threatening to surface. A brief flash of his sister's face zoomed in his mind and he banged his fist against the wall. "I will not cry I will not…I swear I …I-"

The tears began to splash heavily down his face and Gary threw himself into his dad's red Toyota Corolla speeding into the distance…before he broke down there and there.

Hour after incident…

Gary had bathe and wrapped his injuries up, but nothing would heal the wounds left by Zack in his heart…or his sister's. He stared at a picture of a beautiful girl with brown hair and eyes, in a small glass frame on his bedside table and smiled weakly, "Sis I I'm sorry you have to see me like this- his voice broke and he nibbled his bottom lip trying to restrain himself, but he could not. One heavy drop after the other poured out of his heart and burned down his cheeks. "I promise you, I will not stop until I have my revenge…for all they've done to you, to me, to our family. I will take revenge and when I do they will regret the day they messed with Gary Oak and his family!" Gary hissed picking up a piece of paper and staring at it with an slightly evil smirk, before banging the page unto his desk, "And I think I'll start with the red haired girl." And with that he traced the bold capital letters that said…

MILLATORY CAMP FOR HIGH SCHOOL KIDS! JOIN TODAY AND MAKE YOUR COUNTRY PROUD! CAMP STARTS IN THE BEGINNING OF SUMMER VACTION!

Heehee hee what will Gary have planned? And what did Zack do to his sister and Family? Find out!

id like to thank all of those who reviewed. it means alot!

And yes this is only a pokemon fanfic...its my first time using and i uh hehe kinda didnt know where to find pokemon so i just put Digimon/Pokemon and ive tried to change the category. buuuut for some weird reason it not so just bear with me...and keep in mind that this is a pokemon fanfic thanx!:)


	3. Chapter 3

Authors' Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters; this story is not for any monetary gain, but for pure entertainment. 

PS: I'm sorry for releasing this chapter so late…campus has been hectic.

PPS: I'd like to thank **WhatWhat123, Sach, Robz, Bob and Mo Memz** for reviewing. Your input was much obliged ^^ I am hoping to get more reviews!

"Bleh like anyone would want to carry on reading this."

VEGETA-RIAN01, pauses typing and peers within the darkness of her room, "who said that?" 0.o

Red eyes flash from the corner, "I did… Mwhahahahahaha!" and out steps a chibi (little), Gary standing in a victory pose.

VEGETA-RIAN01'S eye twitches as a vein pops on her forehead, "No one asked you for your opinion you little runt!"

"It's a Fanfic about me, of course my opinion counts…'sides you make me look gay." Gray pouts.

"Awwww you are so cute, I can't take you seriously." VEGETA-RIAN01's anger dissolves, and she grabs chibi Gary into a bear hug.

"C...Can't breathe…"Gary begins turning purple and reaches for his Poké balls, "Blastoise I…arg...C…ch…choose yooou!"

A flash of light appears revealing a…a Magikarp? Magikarp flops and flips across the room.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" VEGETA-RIAN01 Lets Gary go and and falls off her chair, holding her sides as tears flow down her face.

By this time, Gary is beyond mad. "Neyahhh! TAKE THIS AND THIS AND THAT!" He springs on top of VEGETA-RIAN01 swinging his tiny fists and biting at her hair.

A dust of fighting smoke and limbs popping into view now and then could be seen. And as the dust smoke disappears, VEGETA-RIAN01 is now holding Gary's head in a vice grip…"While the rest of you carry on reading about our gay friend here, TEEHEE, I'm gonna try restraining the lil runt…enjoy"

CHAPTER 2

NOTE: italicsThinking

Misty paced up and down for the hundredth time on the street to Gary's house. Why was she so nervous? _All I have to do is find his house, knock on the door and apologize_. Her throat clenched, why ask a stupid question when she already knew the answer. It has been three days into the holidays, three days after the incident with Gary, and the guilt was gnawing at Misty's insides. He did not deserve what Zack had done, but she was no help either. Memories from her past in Cerulean clouded her mind and she suddenly felt sick. She knew how it felt to be pushed around, heck she'd been in that picture all her life in Cerulean, whilst her sisters "the sensational sisters" treated her like an outsider.

Six months ago, Misty decided to up and leave everything behind at Cerulean when she came to stay with her aunt here in Pallet. She gave herself a new image and attitude and soon found herself rolling with the big fish. Dating Zack had been on impulse, an almost survival instinct. He ruled the school and if she was involved with him, it only increased her popularity. However, that was still no excuse for not stopping Zack from pummeling the crap out of Gary. _Ok, enough chickening out just go and apologize. Plus it's not like any of your friends are going to see you at Gary's house, they are all at the mall._ Whilst she made an excuse of having to sort out some work for school quickly, before she joined them.

Taking in a deep breath, she unfolded the piece of lined paper in which she wrote down Gary's house address, that she got from the student website. She glanced at each house looking out for the number 26. And when she did find it, she was shocked beyond belief.

There stood a big, white mansion, with perfectly trimmed gardens and expensive fountains. The size of the driveway was even bigger than her own house.

_HE LIVES HERE! HE FREAKING LIVES HERE! NO WAY!_

She checked and rechecked the piece of paper in her hand. There was no mistaking it; this was the house all right. She swallowed nervously and rang the buzzer on the gate. Twenty seconds passed, before the speakerphone on the gate beeped to life. "Hello, Professor Oak here, if you want free Pokémon merchandise, I'm afraid I can't give you any, however, I could give you a one of a kind Pokémon poem!" a cheery voice boomed from the speaker.

"I…err…uhm-"Misty mumbled, unsure of what to say…_Wait did he say Professor Oak? As in the Professor Oak! The owner and designer of the Pokémon brand!_

"Yes I… I'm a friend of Gary and I'd like to talk to him." Misty rocked nervously on the balls of her feet, awaiting an answer.

The metallic sound of gates opening made her stumble back uneasily before taking timid steps into the mansion grounds. She marveled at the site. The green grass and roses, the beautiful ponds and fountains. She made her way up to the front steps of the mansion and was greeted by an elderly man, with cropped silver hair, in tweed pants, a red polo shirt and lab coat.

"Hello," he greeted bubbly, "you must be Gary's friend. I must be honest I didn't think the boy could have any friends with the amount of fights he gets to at school." Misty could tell that although he was trying to make a light joke out of it, there was a heavy sadness in his voice.

She bowed politely, "My name is Misty Waterflower, uhm I'm sorry to disturb you but I really need to talk to Gary."

Professor Oak's smile faded… "I'm afraid Gary isn't at home and he won't be until after summer vacation."

Misty let out a disappointing sigh, after all the tension and courage it took her to come here.

Misty bowed again, "Er…thank you…well I'll take my leave then."

"Wait." Professor Oak said calmly, "I'd like to have a word with you if that is ok?"

"Uhm sure."

"Please come in," he ushered her through the doubled vintage doors. Into a classic, yet modern lounge with diamond chandeliers and Japanese vases with fresh white Orchids in them. She sat on the plush white sofas and continued to gap at the marvelous of the room. A house cleaner, bow politely and asked her if she would have anything to drink. Misty said and no and continued her conversation with Professor Oak.

"The reason I want to talk to you is that, since after the incident with Gary's sister, Gary has never been the same. Although I'm sure you already know that." Professor Oak paused," he never talks to me anymore. He refuses to open up and I'm sure it's eating him inside. I was wondering if you could tell me the reasons for his fights. Why does he come home almost every day bloody and bruised? Why aren't the teachers helping? What can I do to help?"

His questions fogged Misty's head. She didn't know of any incidents with Gary's sister, or why Gary started fights. She was new to Pallet and in the six months that she had been here, there was no gossip about it. Only that some crazy kid named Gary, tried to take the king of the school on every time and got his ass kicked into the next dimension. Other than that, she was clueless.

"Uhm I'm sure if you just…Er gave him time. He'd open up." Misty checked her watch quickly. _Crap, I'm late, Zack and Dawn are going to kill me._

Professor Oak noticed the lack of interest from the girl and also that she was in a rush to be somewhere, "Well," he sighed, "Thank you for the advice, it was nice meeting a friend of Gary's. Although before you go allow me to say one thing." He looked sternly at her face, "Gary has been through a lot, he really needs a friend, and I hope you won't disappoint him."

Misty gulped uneasily; the guilt that she pushed away hit her like a train, "Sure." She said weakly and walked out the house and the front gate. Turning around Misty couldn't help but wonder about the things Professor Oak said, she did not know that Gary had a sister and if so where was she and what happened and most of all…WHERE IS GARY? She shook her head; _Ack whatever happened to his sister is none of my business. All I want to do is apologize… not get acquainted with the guy._ With that said she turned and made her way to the mall.

* * *

><p>Misty stretched lazily, before slipping off her bed covers and making her way to the bathroom. She paused briefly to check her Vaporeon calendar on the wall and sighed irritably. Only two more days left of summer vacation. By this time, she had forgotten all about the incident between Gary and Zack and groggily picked up her blue toothbrush.<p>

She spent the next two days hanging with her friends at the mall and heading to the beach. Zack, being the insensitive jerk that he was, began openly checking out other girls in their bikini's and commenting about how he'd like "to do" them with Drew. Misty never felt so humiliated and sad in her life, her ego inflated and she slapped Zack before stomping away. She only managed to reach halfway when Zack grabbed her wrist rather harshly, "Do not slap me in front of my friends again!...Do you understand me!" he snarled in her face, before lightening his voice and grip, "Look I'm sorry. It's a guy thing. It is natural for us to check other girls out. You being unreasonable." Misty wanted to kick him in the groin, but held back for the fear of being rejected by her friends or being kicked out of her new social circle. She merely nodded and flinched as Zack wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her back to the group. Ash, being the understanding friend that he is, tapped her shoulder lightly and asked if she was ok. Misty faked a bright smile, "of course! I only over reacted."

* * *

><p>In a blink of an eye, summer vacation was over and Misty found herself moaning and groaning, whilst packing her schoolbooks and throwing on her denim shorts, yellow boob-tube top and strappy yellow sandals. The hoot of a bus noised outside and she began gathering her books hastily, and rushed out. Upon entering the bus, she took her usual seat at the back, popping down on the itchy cushion.<p>

"Hey babe." Zack greeted pecking her on the forehead and plopping next to her. His stray hand rested unwelcomingly on her thigh and Misty held back the punch she wanted to issue out. Instead, she grunted, but Zack was unfazed as he chatted mindlessly to Ash and Drew.

"Did you hear about him?" some girls whispered in front of her as Misty found herself eavesdropping.

"Oh yes. He is so dreamy. I saw him just yesterday as he came out the shop. He has a body that looks like it's been carved by angels."

"Oh babeh…and that face."

"Definite Greek God." The girls sighed dreamily; hearts could be practically seen in their eyes.

Misty raised an eyebrow in interest. Who was this guy that was so drop dead gorgeous that every girl was fantasizing about him.

"EEEEEEE!" Dawn scram as she made her way through the bus towards Misty, "Did you hear about the new hottie in our school?"

"Yip, I sure did."

"I want to have his babies!" Dawn cooed shamelessly flipping her waist length blue hair over her shoulder.

Misty laughed. _I can't wait to see just who this mystery hottie is._

* * *

><p>TADA! Sorry to leave you with an evil cliffhanger. Mmm just who is Mr. Hottie too nawty? Any guesses…lol you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.(Although it's pretty obvious) 0.o<p>

"OH YEAH IM HOT!" chibi Gary yells squiggling, as his hands and legs are bound together, and he is tied to a chair.

VEGETA-RIAN01 raises an eyebrow and scoffs, "Who said it's you?"

Gary lowers his head sadly.

"Aw there there." VEGETA-RIAN01 pats him on the head.

Any who please review!

PPPS: Ash will be seen more in the story later on. ALSO IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY I HAVE AN DBZ STORY OUT IF ANY ONE IS INTERESTED

And as a apology for taking so long to release this chapter, here is a sneak preview of what's to come…

_She hadn't realize just how green and captivating those eyes were. Her heart stopped at the sight altogether, as an evil, but sexy smirk set on his face. He took a step forward invading her personal bubble until they were an inch apart. Her back and his hand pressed against the wall, with him leaning dangerously close. "Well if it isn't the red head. I hear you've been to my house… " his hot breathe tickled her cheek and Misty felt a sudden heat bubble in her stomach,"…Did you miss me that much Waterflower?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Authors' Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters; this story is not for any monetary gain, but for pure entertainment. 

PS: I'm sorry for releasing this chapter so late…campus has been hectic.

PPS: I'd like to thank **WhatWhat123, Mo, ASH, Kwelanime and pokemaniac** for reviewing. Your input was much obliged ^^ I am hoping to get more reviews!

Note: italics- thoughts

Everywhere Misty went she kept hearing those mumbles and gossip of the new hot guy at school. She, herself couldn't help feeling a little excited. Asking those questions in her head frequently, I wonder what he looks like, or is he as hot as these girls portrayed him to be and what was he like really?

She just didn't know that her questions would be answered so quickly. There she sat staring aimlessly out the classroom window, the chair next to her shifted. A slight tap hit her shoulder, but she ignored it, _it must be some stupid hormonal raged boy wanting a date with me again_. Her ego said inflating enormously, but quickly popped down to size when she heard girly screams and coos as girls encircled the desk next to her. She stood up peering from around the girls trying to take a peep. _God I'm so stupid why didn't I look when the new hot guy tapped my shoulder?_ Of course Misty now knew that the person who tapped he shoulder had to be the hot guy, because no one else was in class yet and hello! There were about a million girls overcrowding one desk.

"Ahem! Ladies please go back to your classes!" her English teacher tried to chase them out so that the rest of her class could take their seats. Misty sighed in relief and plopped back down on her own seat, taking a peep now that the Greek God was on full display to her. She nearly choked on her own spit. The rumors had been true. His face and body were beautiful. His shimmering green eyes smiled at her and his deep dimples and smile sent a flash of warmth to her stomach. She felt on a high but came crashing down when he rose an eyebrow in annoyment as if to say…yes can I help you? Misty scowled and turned her head back to the blackboard. Unknown to the two was a pair of eyes glaring venomously into the new boys back.

* * *

><p>Class was nearly over and Misty couldn't help but take, secret peeks at the boy next to her now and then. When class was about to finish in ten minutes, something ticked in Misty's brain. <em>If he was a new student, the teacher would have introduced him first before starting the lesson so why-<em>

Her thoughts were both interrupted and answered when her teacher said, "Gary Oak, please see the principle after this lesson." The boy next to her cleared his throat, "Sure thing Mrs. Oxford."

The entire class gasped and all eyes turned to him. Misty was flabbergasted, _Gary Oak! This was Gary Oak! What the hell happened to him? How did he get so…hot?_

* * *

><p>Misty walked out of class her heart pounding. <em>How did he get so hot?<em> She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts but rammed into something solid. "OW! Watch where you're goi-"

Her eyes widened, in front of her was Gary smirking down upon her from his aristocratic nose. His eyes bore into hers. She hadn't realize just how green and captivating those eyes were. Her heart stopped at the sight altogether, as an evil, but sexy smirk set on his face. He took a step forward invading her personal bubble until they were an inch apart. Her back and his hand pressed against the wall, with him leaning dangerously close. "Well if it isn't the red head. I hear you've been to my house… " his hot breathe tickled her cheek and Misty felt a sudden heat bubble in her stomach,"…Did you miss me that much Waterflower?"

Misty gapped, this was too overwhelming and she didn't know what else to do, "I…I…I"

He trailed a finger down her cheek and flicked it hard, before taking a step back.

"Ow what was that for you prick?" Misty scowled rubbing her slightly pink cheek.

"For gapping at me like a Magikarp instead of answering my question." He said crossing his arms over his chest. Misty couldn't help but notice the way his muscles bunched beneath his white t-shirt. She nearly swooned, but composed herself, and poked him courageous in his chest "look here buddy, I don't need to answer any of your question so why don't you-"

"Why don't I what? Mmm Waterflower? I believe you do need to answer them because you came to MY house looking for ME telling MY grandfather lies like that you're MY friend."

She put her hands on her hips irritability, Gary's eyes slipped down to her cleavage, as her chest was heaving, heavily for a split second before looking her in her eyes again.

"Icametoapologize."

She said so quickly and fast he couldn't make out what she just said, "You what?"

"I said I came to apologize, I felt bad for what Zack did to you. There are you happy."

He stared at her with his emotionless gaze, "No," he said turning around to walk away, but looked over his shoulder and said, "But I will be."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Misty narrowed her eyes.

"Oh you'll see" he smirked before walking away.

* * *

><p>Misty fumed her way to the cafeteria and plopped down next to Dawn.<p>

Dawn flipped her blue hair over her shoulder, "What's got your panties in a knot Mist?"

"The hot guy! It's Gary…Gary Oak!"

Dawn's eyes widened and she whistled.

"What are you two talking about?" Zack said appearing from nowhere and plopping down next to Misty.

"Nothing." Misty lied hurriedly, silencing Dawn.

* * *

><p>Just as lunch was about to finish, Zack suddenly bolted up. "There is that stupid fucker!" he growled, cracking his knuckles making his way to the girl crowded table. Misty gulped , <em>oh crap he is going to hit Gary again.<em>

Zack made the girls disperse as he kicked the chair next to Gary, "Think you're all big now that you suddenly had a makeover huh princess?"

Gary looked unfazed, his fists clenched and his knuckles turning white. He replied in a cool voice, "Is there something you want Zack, I'm trying to eat."

"Oh you trying to eat are you. How's about you eat the beating I'm about to give you princess."

Gary merely grunted and pushed his chair back, "Call me princess one more time Zack."

"Oooo is that a threat asshole," Zack leaned forward, "Princ-"

Zack didn't get to finish his sentence as Gary bolted up, held Zack's hand and twisted it. The movement was so quick and smooth it was almost artful.

**Crack. **

Zack fell to the ground in pain holding his hand, and screaming.

Gary had no remorse for him; he merely bent down on his haunches and said, "You better watch your back, because your cronies won't be when I'm through with you."

* * *

><p>Haha sorry if this chapter short, I'm so tired and it's kinda late at night. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm hoping to get lots of reviews:D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors' Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters; this story is not for any monetary gain, but for pure entertainment. 

PS: I'd like to thank **WhatWhat123, Mo, ASH, Blue firey , ori and pokemaniac** for reviewing. Your input was much obliged ^^ I am hoping to get more reviews!

Note: italics- thoughts

Chapter 4

The news that Gary sprained Zack's hand, spread like wildfire across the school. When Gary walked down the corridors, people moved out of his way. When Gary sat down at class, girls would stare at him with hearts in their eyes. Most of all, no one messed with him, now that Zack was out of commission for a while.

He rather liked the newfound power that he had over the school, even though it was temporally. _However, that will change, soon_. Gary smiled to himself, as he sat at his usual seat at the back of his math class. He began unpacking his things in preparation for math when the seat next to him shifted and somebody sat down, before saying in a cheerful voice, "Yo! What's up?"

Gary raised an eyebrow at the onyx coloured eyes that smiled warmly at him.

"I'm Ash." The boy said extending his hand out. At first, Gary stared at the hand as if it was another foot growing from the boy's shoulders, but shook it afterwards, "Gary." He said in a monotone voice.

"Yeh I know," Ash's smile grew wider from ear to ear, "Look, I want to say the thing you did back there to Zack was rather brave of you. I mean the way you stood up to him, not many find the balls to do so. I admire that. However, let me warn you if you out for revenge, things are just going to get worse for you-"

"Is that a threat?" Gary snarled, finding a sudden discomfort at where this conversation was going.

Ash held his hands up in defense, "No. No. You got it all wrong man. I've been there…that's all, revenge," Ash's cheery voice dropped and his words were now above a whisper, "It's a bad thing once it consumes your rational thinking. I would have been destroyed had it not been for Dawn in my life…Hahaha would you look at that I'm babbling again. Anyway, since my bad experience I have found it better to stay neutral in all things necessary. Life becomes so much easier, believe me."

Gary merely shrugged, "I'm not out for revenge," he lied not wanting this boy to douse his ideas about it out any further, "I am just protecting myself. If you don't mess with me, then I don't mess with you. It's kind of like being the whole neutral thing."

"I guess. Well now that that is out of the way. The other reason I came to talk to you was, sure Zack is a dick, and I haven't been there for you as a friend, when believe me I wanted to… Okay this is sounding like a really bad apology, but the bottom line is that I would like to be your friend and I would like for you to come and chill with my group."

Gary folded his arms, "You mean with you jocks that made my life and other people's life's a living hell?"

"Look it's just an offer from my side-"

"Fine."

"Wh…what?"

"I said fine, I'll take you up on your offer."

"Thanks man and look if they start shit with you again-"

"Don't worry, I can handle them myself."

"I was going to say…just walk away, but okay whatever floats your boat."

That was the last thing they said, before math class started and Gary felt a sudden rush of excitement. _I don't mean to use Ash, but I can't pass on a perfect opportunity such as this. I can be right inside the enemy base and gather perfect Intel. Most of all, my plan for revenge will be set into perfect motion…Misty._

* * *

><p>Misty, sat nibbling on her sandwich silently. She had just come back from the infirmary where she had been visiting Zack. She wanted to laugh at how vulnerable and weak he was, when he started moaning that his hand was broken, almost crying like a little girl. However, it was just a sprain; tough a series one and he threaten Misty that if she told a soul about him nearly crying he'd make her life a misery. She let out a deep sigh and dropped her sandwich to her plate, before looking up when she heard Ash's cheerful greeting. However, her heart stopped altogether, when she saw what Ash had brought with him.<p>

"Guys listen up, this is Gary and he is going to be chilling with us from now."

"WHAT! LIKE HELL HE IS!"

"YEH THAT PIPSQUEEK PUT ZACK OUT!"

Gary smirked, matching a few of the guy's glares, "I can put you out of commission too if you want."

As quick as that, they shut their mouths and turned gloomily to their food. The girls however, began twirling their hair around their fingers and batting their eyelashes as Gary took a seat next to Misty. Misty gulped, reaching out for a serviette, but her hand accidentally brushed against Gary's and an electric spark shot through her arm. She snatched her hand away, flexing it as if to disperse the current that zapped straight to her heart. Gary stared in interest at her actions, but scowled when she just sat there minding her own business.

_Why hasn't she been trying to flirt with me or throw herself at me like the other girls? Is she not the bitchy slut I imagined her to be?_

"Ooh Gary you really know how to woo a girl." One of his fan girls said clutching to his arm like glue.

His eyes widen as a spark of realization shot through. _That's it, of course how could I be so dense. I have to woo her._

He started by leaning a little into her personal space, pretending as if it was unintentional. Misty couldn't lean out of his way because Dawn was squished up next to her, so she just sat there, as Gary's lean muscular shoulder brushed against hers.

She let out a small whimper of delight when another electrical current shot through her. No _Misty get it together girl_. She canted in her head.

"Is something the matter Waterflower? You seem rather…stiff." Gary smile flirtatiously.

"No, I'm just peachy", she replied, staying as perfectly composed as she could. The rest of the people around them began heading out the cafeteria and to their next classes. Misty knew she could now move and get away, but for some reason her body stayed where it was. Gary saw this as a perfect opening.

"You sure that you are okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yip." Misty gulped at the feeling of his hot breath tickling against her. The next thing Misty did was unexpected to both of them. She merely ment to turn to face him and glare into his eyes, to show that she ment what she said. However, she forgot one tiny detail… he was a few inches away from her face, and when she turned, her lips brushed accidentally against his.

* * *

><p>HAHAHA I'm sorry I don't know what it is about evil cliff hangers and me. I seem to do it a lot especially in my DBZ story. Any who please review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors' Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters; this story is not for any monetary gain, but for pure entertainment. 

PS: I'd like to thank **WhatWhat123, Mo, ASH,** **theAwesome-AnimeAddict-FREAK****,** **and pokemaniac** for reviewing. Your input was much obliged ^^ I am hoping to get more reviews!

Note: italics- thoughts

Chapter 5

Misty was shell-shocked.

Frozen.

Absolutely blown out of her mind.

They weren't even kissing, just lips brushing against lips. Yet it was so overwhelming, electric sparks flew throughout Misty's body, until she could feel it in her toes. _If I feel this way with one touch, how would I feel if his lips were pressed fully against mine?_

She didn't get a chance to ponder it, when Gary suddenly cupped her face and pressed his lips softly against hers. Fireworks were all she could describe it as. Not even Zack could make her feel this way and Gary was doing it with just one kiss.

"Misty," he whispered against her rosy lips, "stop thinking so much."

With that, he closed the space again. Misty didn't think anymore she just felt. Her eyes slid close as her hands tangled into Gary's hair and she pulled him closer, until his body was flush against hers. She began sliding backwards on the bench. Therefore, Gary's warm masculine hand wrapped around her waist to hold her in place while the other still cupped her face.

The kiss grew from soft to passionate, as Gary's tongue slithered across Misty's upper lip. She gasped at the sudden flash of heat that shot to her belly. He smirked against her now open mouth, teasing, slowly nibbling the corner of her lower lip before bringing it into his mouth and biting it softly. In all, the teasing was too much for Misty to take.

"Gary," she whispered between quick gasps.

"Mmm," he smirked pecking her once, twice and then three times.

_What am I doing!_ Misty thought as her eyes snapped open. Her rational self that had been doused out by Gary's sweet kisses bubbled back to her surface and she pushed him away.

He stared at her, shocked, confused and slightly hurt to his ego at her actions.

Misty held a hand against her beating heart as she tried to calm her heavy breathing. Her hands shook so much, because all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him again and snuggle into his chest. To lay her head against those lean, broad shoulders and to nuzzle his neck.

_ARG! Stop thinking stuff like that Misty! You not a slut that cheats on her boyfriend and does things behind his back and certainly not with his enemy. _

She slowly moved away from him, getting off the bench, rearranging her clothes and hair. Gary stared at her like a predator watching his pray and narrowed his eyes seductively at the sight of her sweet swollen lips.

"Look," Misty started off to try and break the awkwardness, "It was a spur of the moment thing. Ok. This means nothing to us both. Nothing."

Gary smiled in amusement, "Really now."

His voice was low and seductive, as he got up and stood a few inches in front of her, "so you saying that that kiss didn't do anything for you? That you don't want to pull me close and let me ravish your mouth again? Mmm Mis-ty."

She nibbled her bottom lip anxiously, "No I don't." she tried to say in a stern voice.

Unconvinced, he merely shrugged and walked past her, "whatever you say Waterflower, but I know you just itching for more."

* * *

><p>Misty tried to concentrate on her maths, really she did. However, her body wouldn't listen to her and her eyes kept moving to the side to look as Gary nibbled the back of his pencil, pondering on how to solve a sum.<p>

Her cheeks heated up and the memory of the kisses they just shared an hour ago. _No no no_! she shook her head tearing her eyes from Gary to her work.

Her actions didn't go unnoticed. Gary smirked triumphantly, _looks like I'm the one she'll be thinking about tonight._

"Psst."

"Huh," Gary looked at Misty to see if it was she that was calling to him.

"Psst, Gary over here."

He turned around to see Ash holding out a piece of torn paper to him. Disappointed, he did a quick glance to see if the teacher was looking and quickly snatch the paper.

**Dude do u wana hang? Mayb my house after class? Got ps3 n sum new swt games :)**

Gary sniggered, _hell this plan just keeps getting easier and easier._

* * *

><p>"Welcome to my Casa!" Ash said, throwing his hands out.<p>

"Hn," Gary merely grunted in reply, rocking on the balls of his feet as his hands were stuffed in his pockets.

"Look we got a new pull-out couch…see." Ash said bending on his haunches as he tried to pull the bottom of the couch out. "Arg! Mmm!" he gasped turning a shade of crimson, as the couch refused to budge.

"Ash…" Gary said coolly.

"Wait let me just…arg! Oof! Mother …father!"

"Ash!"

"*gasp *pant… yeh?"

"Not a pull-out."

"Oh er uhm well…ooooh look ps3 hehehe. What game do you want to play?"

_Man, this guy has lost his nuts_, Gary thought to himself, giving a worried look, before replying.

"Ah anything I guess."

"In that case. I know just the game. I'm a master at it no one can beat me." You could almost see his nose grow with pride.

"Mph we'll see about that Ashy boy." Gary said matching Ash's pride.

"Oh yeh. Put your moola were your mouth is. I'll take you on any day."

The game started up. The words **Pokémon** flashed by. Gary smirked. My grandfather is the owner of the Pokémon industry. I don't know if Ash knows that but he is about to get a whooping.

***NOTE: Some of these lines are taken out directly from Pokémon season 2 (The rivalry revived)**

"Maybe the best way to do this, is for each of us to pick just one Pokémon and have a one on one Pokémon battle to the finish."

Ash gritted his teeth, "That's fine with me!"

"I'm gonna battle with Pikachu." Ash growled, as his virtual yellow mouse move forward on the screen, electric sparks shooting from his red cheeks ready for action.

"Interesting Ashy boy, I've got just the Pokémon for you." With that said, a cute Eevee sprang on the screen.

"Pay attention and maybe you'll learn something. Like how to make top sixteen on the Pokémon league challenge mode and win the orange league!"

Gary smirked, "I'm here to battle not to talk, what about you."

"Grr…I'm here to beat you Gary!" Ash yelled suddenly getting very serious even though it was just a game.

_So he likes competing doesn't he? Heh he is taking this way to seriously, but I don't mind it's fun to watch_. Gary thought as Ash made the first move and began typing the buttons on the controller furiously. However, nothing he did seem to work as Gary cleverly blocked all his attacks and finished Pikachu off with a Skull-bash attack.

"H…h…he beat me!" Ash stuttered in utter amazement.

"Feh that was nothing." Gary smirked, "But you did a good job, and handled Pikachu well."

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon passed with more games. Gary had to admit hanging out with Ash was kind of fun and he soon forgot the real reason that he initially came to Ash's house. As Gary was walking away from Ash's house, Ash yelled "Next time I'll beat you Gary."<p>

Gary merely smiled, put his hand up and gave a slight wave as if to say, "Yeh we'll see."

* * *

><p>Gary came out of the steaming shower, water droplets cascaded down his neck down over his firm hard packs as he wiped his hair with his towel. Flopping on the bed, he began to think about today, mostly about Misty. His ego had been hurt when she pushed him off her, he knew that much, but what was this other pain he felt? This pain that was wrapping around his heart and squeezing. He let out an irritable sigh, brushing his fingers through his brown spikes. This action reminded him of the way Misty had gripped onto him, digging her fingers in his hair and practically swallowing his lips like a thirsty person who has been tied up by a pool for weeks, unable to quench their thirst and then finally cut free to drink as much as they wanted. Just the memory itself sent a soft warm feeling inside him. He had enjoyed that kiss. Heck he had kissed three girls in the military camp before, and the feeling he felt was nothing compared to what he felt with Misty. In fact, he found himself wanting more.<p>

_Hmph yeh right I do not want that stupid red head. This is all for revenge nothing more. It ment nothing._ He tried to convince himself.

_Then why are you having withdrawal symptoms like a drug addict? _He groaned as his inner self teased him, and buried his face in his pillow. He touched his lips and would've smiled, if it had not been for the photo frame on his pedestal that gripped his attention. Picking the frame up he stared into the green eyes of the girl smiling back and guilt smacked him in the face.

_Sorry sis, I nearly lost all rational thought there, but I will keep my promise to you. They will pay._

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now. Please review. And hopefully I'll update soon.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, this is just for pure entertainment

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for reviewing. I appreciate it. Thank you so much.

Chapter 6

Misty lay upon her bed, staring at her bedroom ceiling aimlessly. The sensation on her lips still had not left, and it confused her. The memory of that kiss flew in her mind. As it did, she scrunched her nose and buried her face into her pillow, letting out a low whining noise.

"What the hell was that? I…I hardly know the guy and I wanted to kiss him senseless." Upon saying that a cold shiver slid down her spine. She jolted upright and bit her nail anxiously.

_If anyone saw us…they'd tell Zack for sure. If he found out-_

She blocked the thought off.

_No I'm over thinking this. Gary must have some alternative motive; there is no way he'd kiss me. Heck I don't think he'd risk being "contaminated" by anything Zack has touched. So why?_

"ARG!" she yelped out knocking her fists against her bed.

"Misty is everything ok up there?" her aunt called out worriedly through her closed door.

"Y…yeh I'm fine."

"Ok well dinner is ready when you are."

Misty lifted her head from her pillow before heading downstairs.

* * *

><p>Gary rubbed his hands like a villain in a corny movie. Today, it was time to mess around with Misty's feelings, to make her doubt herself and to fall completely under Gary's control. <em>She'll be like putty in my hands when I'm done with her.<em>

He stretched his arms behind his neck, his white t-shirt lifting a bit to reveal his smooth toned body, before dusting his faded jeans and placing his wafers on.

"OOOO there he is. Oh god he looks so sexy."

"Wow isn't that gold and white Addias sneakers he is wearing."

"Who cares about that! Did you see that sexy body just now! It was on full display! KYUUU!"

Gray let out an irritable breath, "So troublesome, they like flies that just won't leave me alone."

"Yo Gary, what's up? I see your cheerleading squad is at it again. Dam you are one lucky dog. " Ash chirped popping out of nowhere and wrapping a friendly arm around Gary's shoulders.

"Trust me. It's more annoying then lucky…uh by the way have you seen Waterflower?"

"Uh yeh she was with Zack I think by the lockers, why?"

"No reason. Well see you later." Gary waved him off, walking away briskly.

_Mmm with Zack hey? Well we'll have to change that. Watch out Misty I'm coming for you._

* * *

><p>"Yeh well babe my hand is busted so you do it."<p>

Misty pursed her lips in irritation, "Fine."

She opened his locker and took out his books placing them in his bag.

"Uh not the biology book. I think I'm going to bunk that class today. Oh and grab my English book while you at it."

_God when did Zack actually become so aggravating to me?_

She closed his locker and handed him his English book. He merely took it, kissed her slobbery on the lips and left. Misty actually shivered in disgust and whipped the excess drool from her lips.

_Is that how kisses are supposed to be like? No, the kiss I remember was more powerful…as if it grips your whole body tightly… like being suffocated._

_Gary._

"Eeee what am I thinking about that idiot for!" she yelled in despair, holding her red cheeks and shaking her head. When suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist and dragged her into the shadowy corner of the corridor. The arm pulled her up against a warm hard body. A masculine scent filled her senses and she wanted to hold the person closer.

"Who is the idiot you are referring to Waterflower?" a sexy voice whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Gary…"

"Mmm," he said pecking her on her cheek softly; the sensation was enough to send Misty's heart flying. It beat so hard that Gary could hear it and she felt him smile against her cheek.

"Let me go Gary!"

He trailed his lips down to her jaw and bit softly, "I would, had it been that you weren't enjoying this."

"I'm not! You…you…you pervert!"

"But that's the way you like me."

"Grr get off m-"

"You talk too much Misty."

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Gary's lips landed on hers. The kiss started slow and Misty refused to respond. _Mmm she is restraining herself…but not for long._

As if he could read her mind, she slowly melted into the kiss, becoming needy, aggressive, and gripped at his hair. Pulling back to catch her breath Misty looked at Gary like a deer facing headlights, "No no no this is wrong and beside I don't feel anything for you okay, so let… let me go."

Gary raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? You don't feel the chemistry? Nothing at all."

Misty rubbed her scarlet cheeks and nodded her head furiously, "Ah uhm yeh sooo…I…I"

Gary kissed her again, biting her bottom lip playfully, pressing her tightly against his body as if he never wanted to let her go. "You are lying Misty."

Misty's wall of resistance crumbled a bit and she gripped his shoulders pulling closer, before pushing away. She ran a hand frustratingly through her auburn locks, "You…you can't make me feel this good!"

Gary smiled in amusement, "I can't?"

"No…no look we have to stop. You go your own way and I will go on mine, but this will never happen again okay." She lowered her breathing staring deeply into those dazzling green eyes.

He nodded his head, "no" and gave a sexy smile that caused Misty's wall to crumble entirely and he pulled her back against his lips.

* * *

><p>The kiss was so long and passionate that by the time any of them realized it, it was already lunch. Misty stumbled off Gary's lap as he stood up and dusted himself down, giving her one more peck before walking with her to the cafeteria. However, he stopped her by the cafeteria door, pointing at the hickey that could be seen on her collarbone. She blushed, punched him on the arm and whispered, "When the hell did you give me that! And why the hell!"<p>

He laughed, "Er when you were smothering my head in your neck and I'm not complaining about my hickeys that you made."

"I didn't do no such thing! You…you pervert!"

"Oh really then what are these Mrs. Dracula?" he lowered his white t-shirt showing his own collarbone decorated in red marks.

"Oh god I can't go in there if Zack-"

"If Zack what?" he growled suddenly feeling angry, "See's it? So what? He doesn't know how to treat you better than I do. I see the way you act with him. It's like watching a bossy brother pushing his sister around."

Misty felt her anger bubble, "Shut up! You have no idea what relationship me and Zack have and you have no right to poke your nose in my business."

"Oh really. No business? Then why where you on me like white on rice, sucking my air out?"

"Well that was clearly a mistake I won't be repeating in the future!" she stormed off into the cafeteria. However, Gary wasn't dropping it his ego wouldn't let him, "That's a bunch of horseshit!" he hissed, "you and I both know they'll be more. So stop trying to restrain me and wake up!" this time it was his turn to stomp off leaving Misty in turmoil.

* * *

><p>Gary poked at the food on his plate angrily, <em>what the heck was that Gary? You acted like a jealous dog pissing all over his territory. You need to tone it down. Calm and collective remember. She was the one who supposed to be acting like an obsessed schoolgirl… not you.<em>

Finely calm and emotions in check, he made it a point to act as if nothing happen between him and Misty and to act normally. He was sure that would get on her nerves and he was right. Misty was fuming. After covering her hickeys with makeup she went to the cafeteria and nearly scram when she saw a girl practically pressing her boobs in Gary's face. She clenched her fist and walked to Zack who was scowling at Gary sitting at their table. _Well two people can play the game you playing_. She also pressed herself up next to Zack and battered her eyelashes, "Hey baby," she greeted kissing him on the lips; she turned around to see Gary's reaction and gritted her teeth when she saw how calm he was. As if nothing was wrong, not even a whiff of jealousy, whereas, she was seething inside.

_DAM YOU GARY OAK!_

* * *

><p>Lol mwahaha I wonder what will happen next. Please review.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, this is just for pure entertainment

I'd like to thank the-writing-vampire, Amyleedee, anonymous , ASH, MO and pokemanic for reviewing. I appreciate it. Thank you so much.

**P.S A lot of this chapter is flashbacks**

Chapter 7

Gary flipped the switch of his Umbreon bedside lamp, on and off, aimlessly. The silent night irritated him, and as he gazed towards the luminous circles of his Umbreon lamp, he began thinking back, to where his endless torment began.

FLASHBACK: 3 Years ago

"Gary…Gary…wake up."

He ignored the voice that woke him up and let out a low growl, whilst he buried his head deeper into the pillows, "Mmm close the curtains sis." May, however, snorted and smacked his legs lightly, "Wake up, you are getting late for your match."

Squinting through blurry eyes he looked at the Squirtle clock on the wall and practically fell out of his bed.

"Arg why didn't you wake me up May!" he yelled frantically rushing about his room, collect his sports gear. May place her hands on her hips and giggled, "I did silly, now hurry up breakfast is ready."

"Is mom and dad back yet?" he asked, with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Not yet, they are still at the research labs, but they did say they'd be here as soon as you come home with that trophy," she reassured, patting his head. Gary growled, "Don't mess the hair," before picking up his baseball bat and adding, "Tell mom and dad that I'll win that trophy for sure, after all I am the great Gary Oak."

"Ok Mr. egotistic you better go before that head of yours explodes."

* * *

><p>Gary was ecstatic; the excitement bubbled through his veins and burst in his tummy. He couldn't wait to see the pride on his parents' faces after they saw the winning trophy he held in his hands. He banged the front door open, eyes wide and a beaming smile set to his face…but something was wrong. The house was quiet, too quiet, and as he curiously made his way to his parents room, his heart began to sink in despair. <em>Could they not make it? Was work keeping them behind<em>? He pushed these thoughts down and with a shaky hand he reached out and turned the door knob. It was empty.

"G…G…Gary." Someone whispered brokenly from behind. His heart leapt and he spun around with a smile. That smile however, fell when he saw his sister's tear stained face. She bit her lip, cupped her mouth and sobbed, "Mom and dad… their car crashed… they are dead."

The trophy fell to the floor.

_No_

Gray's heart stopped.

_No_

Something stabbed within his chest.

_No_

His body crumpled to the floor.

_No_

Through his open mouth came no sound and as his vision clouded away in tears, he scram in agony, "YOU'RE LYING! LYER! LYER NO! N…nh…nh."

May clutched her Sobbing brother as if he were a life jacket in a hellish storm, and said in a broken voice, "We'll be ok. I'll always be here for you."

END FLASHBACK 

Gary didn't realize just when he had begun crying. He wiped the annoying tears away and switched his lamp off completely. He tried to fall asleep, but the haunting memories of the days that followed his parent's death kept him awake. The tears would not stop; the hollow in his chest would not go away. Groggily he turned around and stared at the full moon outside, taken by its hypnotic trance, his eyes glazed over once again and he let himself drown into the nightmares of his past.

FLASHBACK

"Hey you! Yeh you motherless pipsqueak…where do you think you're going…"

_Please leave me alone._

"Hahaha look at him, he looks like he is going to wet his pants."

_Just go away._

Their merciless howls echoed through his head and they began pushing and jabbing his chest with their claws.

"Mph that is a reminder to keep your trap shut." With one last punch to the gut they finally let him be.

He coughed, wiped away the blood that smeared his lip and walked away. He wanted to go home, his real home, not his grandfather's house that he was currently staying at. He wanted to go back to Viridian City. He hated everything in Pallet! He punched the street pole, causing his fist to inflame. Gritting his teeth together, he told himself not to cry.

* * *

><p>Months had passed and nothing had been done to ease the hostility between him and his classmates. Day in and day out, it was the same story. Heck he even gave up trying to find a way to stop them, if only he could rewind time. He would have made sure not to have gone to the bathroom at that minute. If he didn't then he wouldn't have seen them sniffing cocaine and beating the shit out of someone. He would have most definitely stopped himself for stupidly getting caught trying to rat them out. Yes, if he could rewind time, he would have prevented a lot of things. However, wishful thinking wasn't going to get him out of this. Not only did he exclude himself from the social circle of people in this new town, but he was constantly beaten and bullied. He found it hard to trust anyone, so he found freedom in the corner desk of the classroom away from everyone else<em>. I guess I'm half to blame for the way the class see's me, as I don't open myself up to anyone. Also, of course no one is going to say anything in my defense if they're up against the "popular group."<em> _Death should be much more blissful than a life like this. _

* * *

><p>It was a dark and gloomy day, and Gary stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets griping the contents inside with white knuckles. He let out a puff of smoke-like air and hurried across the street, the cold hit him hard through his jacket, but he didn't care. He wouldn't have to worry about that or anything anymore. He briskly walked over the wet pavement until he made it home. Locking himself in the bathroom, he pulled out a box from his pockets, and read the label… <strong>SHAVING BLADES<strong>. Things had gotten to the point where Gary had actually been considering killing himself. A world without pain. He wanted one so badly that he could almost see it if he just slit his wrists. He took out a shiny blade and turned it around in his hand, biting his lip in anxiety. The blade that had looked tempting before now morphed into something else. In it he could see the smiling faces of his dearest sister and grandfather. What would happen to those smiles if he was gone? In a heartbeat he dropped the blade and fell to the floor clutching his head. He rocked slowly from side to side, hugging himself for comfort. After a few moments a soft knock hit the door and he wiped the tears from his face, "Uhm yeh…just a sec." after collecting himself properly he opened the door to see his sister's excited face.

"Gary!" she yelped pulling him into a tight hug, "I'm in love!"

Gary rose an eyebrow at the hearts in his sister's eyes and smiled, "whoa tiger, with whom?"

"Come I'll introduce you, he is here," She dragged her brother to the living room, "Gary this is Zack my boyfriend."

The guy smiled and held out his hand to Gary, "Hey Gary, nice to meet you."

END FLASHBACK

Gary woke up with a cold sweat; after taking some deep breathes he flopped back down on the bed. The sunlight beamed through the window, scuttling across his skin.

"Gary are you awake?" Professor Oak whispered, opening his room door. Gary grunted in response and scratched his itchy tearstained cheeks.

"Get ready, it's your sister's death anniversary…remember?"

"Yeh," of course how could he forget, but he knew his grandfather was just trying to be nice, so he didn't retort back. He never showed any affection to anybody, including his grandfather, but this was because he was afraid of making bonds. _Everything I love is always taken away from me._

* * *

><p>The wind blew through his brown spikes, and a carried rose petal landed on his hand. He made his hand into a fist and placed the rests of the roses on the grave. He caressed the tombstone and read the painful words engraved upon the marble stone.<p>

**Here lies May Oak, daughter, granddaughter and loving sister.**

Gary's moment with his sister popped like a soap bubble when his phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gary, it's me Ash, you said you wanted to talk…what is it?"

"Yeh, about that, I feel bad about the hostility between me and the rest of the group. I was hopping you'd come play pool with me and tell me more about everyone. You know for me to get to know them a bit better. You can start by telling me their **fears** and likes."

Ash's innocent brain didn't pick up on Gary's shrewdness and chirped, "Sure that would be great. See ya!"

Cutting the call, Gary smirked to himself. _What are you going to do now Zack? I'm taking your girl away and it won't be long until I make your friends turn on you. Everything you hold dear will be snatched away from you._

* * *

><p>Oooh scary…hahaha this should explain a bit why Gary has issues with Zack and how his relationship with his sister was like.<p>

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, this is just for pure entertainment

I'd like to thankTsukiyamaMewwChan,Amyleedee, anonymous , ASH, MO and pokemanic for reviewing. I appreciate it. Thank you so much.

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

**P.S : TsukiyamaMewwChan: Hahahaha I am sorry. I shall try update sooner^^ hope to carry on having your support and please carry on reviewing.**

**P.P.S: A REQUEST FROM THE AUTHOR**: I'm very happy to see how many people love my story; it truly is an inspiration and makes me want to carry on writing. I appreciate it, thank you for that^^. My request is this, if you can and have time… could you please spread the word of my story to your friends, and other reviewers who might be interested, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE,* PUPPY DOG EYES. I'd love to hear more input about the story and suggestions on how to improve my writing skills. Thank you^^ and enjoy this chapter.

Chapter8

"Zack…stop," the girl giggled pulling away from his lap. She flicked her raven hair over her shoulder and wiped the corners of her mouth, fixing her lip gloss. Zack rolled his eyes at her playfulness and pulled her back on his lap, setting her so that her head sheltered him from the glare of the disco lights flashing about the club. Her fake smile turned to a frown as she tried to pull back again, "Come on Zack it's uncomfortable and the lights are blaring in my eyes."

Zack merely snorted and tightened his grip around her waist, _geez this girl is annoying, what's her name again?_

"Zaaaack come on, isn't your hand supposed to be hurt?"

He flinched at her high pitched voice and flexed his hand, _yeh it was supposed to have been injured thanks to that ass- wipe, but not anymore._ In fact the only reason Zack was pretending it still hurt, was because he wanted sympathy, he craved the attention. This way he could get people to do his dirty work for him.

"and besides," the whiney girl added screaming above the loud music, "don't you have a girlfriend?"

Zack snorted, unfazed by what she just said and took a swig from his beer bottle. He lost interest at the whiney girl on his lap and began zoning out looking around the club. To be honest he was getting bored of that red haired tomboy girlfriend of his_. She is hot, don't get me wrong, but that ego and attitude, feh I'm getting tired of trying to break her. At first I thought it'd be fun to see how she reacts, but she is as entertaining as a donkey's behind._

As he was thinking this, the image of Gary's sister flashed in his head. Zack sneered maliciously and licked his upper lip,_ now May had to be the best fun I've ever had, _he smirked_, too bad she's dead. _

* * *

><p>Gary woke up the next morning and ran his hand through his brown spikes. Getting everything ready, he made his way downstairs and wiped his sweaty palms over his Brown cargo shorts (The ones that come to guys' knees.) He went into the kitchen and sat on the bar stool near the kitchen counter, pouring himself a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.<p>

He went over the plan in his head, reciting it until it engraved itself in his brain. Just as he was about to go over it again the doorbell rang and the Butler answered. He heard some mummers, as he took a sip of his juice and footsteps neared in his direction. Acting cool and composed he pretended as if he wasn't aware of their presence and took a chomp out of his buttered toast.

"Master Gary," the butler greeted by bowing, "Your friend has-"

"HOLY SHIT! Gary! You live here!" Ash interrupted with glee, like a fascinated two year old, "who would have thought that you were the grandson of THE Professor. Oak."

Gary let out an irritable huff; it was a wonder how many times he had heard that before. Sometimes he pondered if people paid attention when his name was being called out during registration. Surely they should recognize the surname Oak and link it with his grandfather, but for some reason, even now that he is popular, they were unfazed by it. It clearly showed how many people paid attention in class. Nevertheless, Gary merely smiled and offered Ash some juice.

"Is it that much of a shock to find out, that I'm rich?"

"Yes! I mean no offence but you don't really fit the picture." Ash mumbled uneasily, "I mean, if you live in such luxury, then why haven't you made an effort to become more sociable or popular before?"

"I haven't thought of being sociable," Gary paused running a hand down over his mouth then jaw, "For personal reasons. I'm making an effort only now, because I want to make friends, to come out of my shell, not to be popular. Just because I'm rich, doesn't mean that I have to live up to the generalization of spoiled rich brat."

Ash held his hands up in defense, "No I didn't mean to offend or say that you must, it's just that usually wealthy people flaunt what they have. You know, roll up at school in limos and that. I mean you drive a beat up Toyota and you don't throw your money about, even around your band of cheerleaders."

"My mom," Gary said softly, twirling his glass in his hand, "She wasn't born wealthy and she never spoiled us. She always instilled good morals and preached that money couldn't by happiness. I believe in that strongly and have never tried to win my battles or overcome obstacles with money. Hn…I just believe in being who you are and if one didn't like that then they could go screw themselves. Whereas, my car is concerned it was my dad's. He used to love that car, he treasured it and every summer he'd take me for long rides," a soft smile spread to Gary's emotionless face and he batted the unshed tears away, "we'd go fishing by the lake up in Viridian. My mom and sister would come too sometimes and we'd set up a picnic. " he laughed in a broken voice.

Ash could sense the uneasiness and decided to change the topic. He patted Gary on the back and beamed, "So are we going to play pool or not?"

Gary nodded his head and led Ash up the marble staircase. Ash looked around in awe, from the marble floors to the fancy furniture that decorated the house. When Gary led him into the most amazing room that Ash had ever laid eyes on he froze, absolutely speechless. At the end of this big luxurious room there was a pool table, close to the professionally done graffiti wall. On the right there was a long glass cabinet set against the blue wall, filled with movies, ps3 games, Xbox games and Wii games. In the middle of the room was a lounge set with sofas, a TV and a coffee table. Close to the door where Ash and Gary were standing was an air-hockey table and to finish it off, there was a grand bathroom on the left of the room and a movie theatre. Ash's jaw practically swept the floor as he started babbling incoherently and like a child he darted into the room, criss-crossing to each thing that caught his eye, "Holly hell this wall has Squirtle graffiti all over it! Oh check at the custom made balls on the pool table they have the faces of Arcanine and Aerodactyl printed on it!"

Gary rolled his eyes, "OK Ashy boy, enough running around and let's play some pool."

"Stop calling me that!" Ash hissed through gritted teeth and picked up the pool stick.

Gary waved him off, "Yeh Yeh whatever. I'm breaking first," he leaned over and hit the white ball into the other cluttered balls.

"Aw damn, you're solids." Ash pouted taking his shot.

"So," Gary asked, "tell me something about the group."

"What's there to know…Ah damn it get in the hole you stupid ball!"

"You don't like to lose do you? And you say that you are neutral in all things…pfft now that is funny."

"I'll have you know that I am only competitive when it comes to Pokémon games or any kind of game for that matter. Whereas, when it comes to taking sides in other matters I try to stay away from it as much as possible. "

"Why?"

Ash twirled the stick in his hand and bit his bottom lip, "Zack had a girlfriend besides Misty before and well he uhm…cheated on her I think and she went crazy. I heard she got into drugs and died of an overdose-"

**CRACK!**

"Shit Gary are you okay! Holly hell you broke the stick in half, Shit your hand is bleeding!"

Gary stared at the blood that dripped from his hand and swallowed the burning bile that began to rise in his throat_. The fucker! How dare he make some fucked up story! Cheated? Feh… the truth… the truth is much more painful than that._ He gripped his fists so tight that his nails dug into his wound. He winced and tried to push his anger down.

"Sorry, that sounds hectic. SO how does that make you neutral?" he said through a broken voice.

"Well the girl was new in our group and she was around for two months. In those two months I grew to like her as a friend. Most of us don't know about her background and when the rumor spread that he cheated on her and that is why she wasn't coming to school, I got angry and confronted Zack. It was a bad idea, because not only did I get my butt whipped, but my friends didn't talk to me and Dawn was being punished too. That is why when I heard she died I kept neutral."

Gary had the sudden urge to punch Ash in the face, but he held the temptation back. He knew it wasn't Ash's fault and he kind of appreciated that Ash stood up for his sister_. I need to keep calm. Mmm so hardly anyone knows I'm May's brother, except for Zack._

"Whoa hectic man. Anyway tell me about the group."

"Ah the group. Well there's not much to say. I mean all the guys follow Zack blindly, their body guards, in a way. The chicks are blind and think he is a babe magnet… Anyway they aren't that bad as individuals once you get to know them. Hahaha I remember this funny time when Josh and Sam said that a chick came into the guy's bathroom and started to pee next to them. A few moments later that same chick walked past and it turns out it was a guy. Yeh the group doesn't digest gay that well…and Misty and that fiery temper, man it's scary-"

"Wait! What did you say?"

"I said Misty has a temper of a dragon."

"No before that."

"The group doesn't agree with gays?"

A slow smirk slithered to Gary's face and if his throat didn't feel like sandpaper, he would definitely be beaming. _This is it! This is the trump card I have been waiting for. First I'll steal his girl and then next I'll turn his friends on him. I wonder what you'd do Zack without your cronies watching your back. _

* * *

><p>Misty let out a long sigh. She didn't know why, but for some reason there was an empty feeling in her heart. Every time she closed her eyes her senses filled with Gary's touch. It was annoying her and what grated her nerves the most was that Gary had been ignoring her and flirting with other girls. What increase her temper was that there were two bombshells glued to him right now as they sat in the cafeteria. As she tried not to bend her fork, Gary suddenly stood up and tore the girls off of him. Misty's eyes immediately followed him as he walked through the isle heading straight for Zack of all people!<p>

Gary bumped into Zack, and brushed past him without even saying excuse me. Zack glared daggers at Gary and held back the punch he wanted to give. Unknown to Zack or Misty who had been watching, Gary had picked pocketed Zack's wallet. Taking out a nifty device that he created in his grandfather's lab, he scanned Zack's bank card and the machine told him Zack's pin code. Satisfied he walked back into the cafeteria and tossed the wallet to Zack saying he found it on the floor. Zack raised a suspicious eyebrow, but said nothing. _You can raise that eyebrow as much as you want fucker, you are not going to know what's coming until it hits you like a truck._

As Gary was thinking this he caught a glimpse of red from the side of his eye and saw Misty staring at him. _Well this just keeps getting better and better_. He smirked seductively and took a seat next to her, enjoying how her body suddenly tensed up. He leaned in dangerously and whispered, "Hey sunshine, did you miss me?"

Her face went a shade darker than her hair and she bit her lip nervously, "Oh please, of course not and who are you calling sunshine!"

"You can lie all you want SUNSHINE, but I know you're just itching for me to hold you." His hot breath tickled the shell of her ear and she gasped softly, ignoring the electricity that just zapped through her body. He leaned in closer and closer pecking her cheek while no one was looking and said, "Sorry sunshine, I am going to have to cut our fun short." With that he stalked out the cafeteria, leaving Misty behind in turmoil.

* * *

><p>Gary zoned in to his next prey and pretended to bump into him. Josh grunted and pushed Gary's shoulder, "Watch where you are walking idiot."<p>

Gary merely smiled and scrolled through Josh's phone, as Josh strolled away. He added the number of the new sim card he just bought and saved that under Zack's name. Doing this would make sure that when Gary poses as Zack, he wouldn't get caught. After completing this he found Josh and handed his phone to him. Thus began the end of Zack's popularity. As a tester Gary began typing a message.

**Hey dude, have u been working out? Ur bod luks awesome :P**

A small spark…to set a big fire.

When Gary got home he decided to try the second tester and with the use of the credit card he copied he ordered one hundred men thongs online to be mailed to Zack's apartment. Gary wished he would be able to see the priceless look on his roommate's face when the delivery arrives.

* * *

><p>Well that's that! Gary is planning on ruining Zack and destroying everything he cares about or has, just like Zack did to Gary, but more on that later. There is going to be more Gary Misty spice^^


	10. Chapter 10

Author's disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, this is just for pure entertainment

I'd like to thank ShanaShakaku, The Majestic Golden Rose,Blue firey, TsukiyamaMewwChan, Amyleedee, anonymous , ASH, MO and pokemanic for reviewing. I appreciate it. Thank you so much.

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

**P.S : campus is hectic I'm nearing examz so I might not update so soon…gomen neh.**

**P.P.S: if anyone has an interest in Vegeta and Bulma stories I have one up. Please read it if u r interested.**

Chapter 9

Samuel Dunne answered the door to his shared apartment topless. He didn't care much since it was an all guys apartment-slash- dorm building, moreover, if it was a chick, it was all the better for him. He ran a fluffy white towel through his wet raven hair, as he greeted the postman outside the door.

"Does Zack Droy live here?" asked the elderly man, as he scratched his salt and pepper colored beard.

"Yeh," Sam answered monotonously.

"I have a package here for him that I need him to sign for."

Sam settled the towel on his shoulder and said, "Sorry he isn't in at the moment, I'll sign for it."

The postman shrugged his shoulders and gave him the package, along with the paper to sign on. After he closed the door, Sam rattled the box around, listening for any interesting sounds, before he tossed the package lightly on the couch and began tearing the plastic seal. As he opened the flaps of the box, he lifted a lime green thong with disgust on his face. He flung the offending object across the room and yelped, "What the fuck?"

* * *

><p>Joshua Cooper gulped nervously as his shaky hands flipped his cell phone flap up. He let out a sigh of relief to see the name Sam flashing across his screen.<p>

"Yo Sam what's up?"

"Dude! You are not going to believe this! Get your ass over here!" the line cut and Josh looked at his phone confusingly. He scratched the back of his head and shivered, _hey at least it's not Zack._

* * *

><p>Josh's eye twitched horribly and his stomach churned. He felt like running to the bathroom and puking his stomach dry. He looked at Sam and then back at the contents within the box, "I can't believe this dude…but the evidence is right in front of us."<p>

"What do you mean Josh?"

"I mean…Zack…Zack is gay!"

"What? Look the man th-th-tho-" Sam couldn't bring himself to finish the word, "Anyway it's not enough to prove that he is."

"Oh really? Then how do you explain this?" Josh fumbled his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled to recent messages from Zack and handed it to Sam. Sam's eyes widened in disbelief and he nearly dropped the cell phone.

**Hey Joshy looking hawt 2day**

"Z…Zack's gay! But how? We never even noticed. He was always with chicks."

"I've heard about this. They stay on a low and get with a lot of girls to hide it."

Sam fell to the floor with a pale face, "Dude I walked into the kitchen naked that other day!"

Josh put a sympathetic hand on his friends shoulder, "Dude I've been thinking that Gary has more balls than Zack-

"Ain't that the truth. Zack has no balls…he is chasing after balls." Sam yelped like a hurt puppy.

"Oi, listen. I mean it… Gary has more spunk. We've been doing shit to that kid since forever, but he gets back up. Zack is a wuss compared. I say we accept Gary as a bro and as part of the gang and kick Zack out."

"Huh kick Zack out? That sounds like a plan, but what am I going to do about my apartment!"

"What about the apartment?" Zack said as he entered the room, "Oh hey Josh you here too."

Sam and Josh both froze and took a few steps back. Zack raised an eyebrow at this action, "Yo what the hell is wrong with you two?"

Josh elbowed Sam, ushering him to say something. Luckily Sam was a quick thinker when it came to messy situations, so he cleared his throat and said, "Uh about you staying in this apartment…uhm…my dad says b…because you are not paying rent regularly and I keep saving your butt, he has found another tenant-

"WHAT!" Zack interrupted dropping his gym bag to the floor, "That's bullshit! Sure your dad owns the building, but it ain't like I don't pay the old geezer."

"You always pay late though. Sorry man but that is just how it is. You have to pack your stuff and leave."

"Yeh hey Zack I mean you can move in with your friends from downtown Pallet." Josh squeezed in.

Zack couldn't believe this was happening. Any normal person would give a weeks' notice or so, but Sam was telling him to get out right now. He clenched his fist, desperately wanting to punch Sam and his father in the face. However, he held it, this was one argument he couldn't beat. Letting out an awkward sigh he said, "Fine. Just know that you and that old fart are lucky that I have a place to crash at in downtown Pallet. Otherwise I would have drilled another asshole for you." With that he stomped to his "room" and began packing his bags. Josh snickered and said above a whisper, "Lucky you are quick on your feet or he'd definitely try to make you another asshole with his junk."

Sam shivered in disgust, "Not funny dude."

* * *

><p>Zack dragged his backpack and suit cases down the stairs, into the living room where Josh and Sam were. "See you losers at school," he snarled as he brushed past them.<p>

"Wait Zack," Sam said handing Zack the box of thongs, "Don't forget your parcel."

Zack snatched the parcel out of Sam's hand and strode out the room with his nose in the air. As he got into the taxi he stared at the parcel curiously. _I don't remember ordering any parcels by mail._ He opened the flaps and stared inside the box in shock. _What the fuck is this?_ He was about to throw the box to one side when he caught site of a piece of paper poking out from beneath the luminous colored thongs. Using his thumb and forefinger he picked it up as if he were picking up a cockroach. He tilted his head and read the words written.

**I hope you enjoyed this, because the fun is just beginning ^o^**

Zack's anger boiled his blood and he smashed his fist against the side of the door. The light bulbs lit up in his head and he knew now that Sam kicking him out wasn't just about rent. He crushed the paper in his fist and swore to find the person who dared to lock horns with him.

* * *

><p>Gary fidgeted in his seat, looking every now and then at the clock up on the classroom wall. He couldn't wait for recess to begin; he really wanted to see if his plan had worked. He ignored the nasal voice from the withered teacher lecturing in front and began tapping his foot recklessly. As the clock struck twelve the school bell rang and Gary sprang off of his chair like a hyperactive two year old. He went to gather his books from his locker, before heading to the cafeteria. Collecting himself and extinguishing his excitement, he strolled casually inside. Smirking as he took his usual seat near Misty. Sam, Zack and Josh had not arrived yet and he thought he could past some time with Misty. He clasped her hand tightly and hid it beneath the table. She glared at him and hissed, "Let go of me!" He ignored her as usual and began rubbing circles on her knuckles with his thumb. A jolt of electricity shot through her arm and heat bubbled in her tummy. He was able to make her melt with just the mere touch of his thumb. He leaned in and nibbled her ear, his face completely hidden by her strawberry scented hair. As his tongue whirled around the shell of her ear, he bit her silver studded earring. When he pulled away he smiled mischievously at the disappointed look on her face. His eyes glided from her baby blue eyes to the luscious lips that pouted at him. He felt a sudden urge to devour her then and there, his heart began beating erratically. Before he could do something that would have ruined his rational thinking completely, Josh and Sam came into the cafeteria talking loudly. Gary snapped back into his senses and let Misty's hand go. He tried to calm his beating heart and as he did so Sam put a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Er…Gary. Josh and I well we want to apologize for the things we did to you and we would like to accept you as part of our group and acknowledge you as a bro. uhm what I -"

Gary help up a hand to interrupt him, "Save it. It alright I don't really care about it. But what about Zack aren't you guys supposed to be his lackeys or something?"

Sam growled and said between clenched teeth, "No we are not his lackeys and Zack is old news bro."

Gary smiled with satisfaction_. It seems my plan has worked. Only a few more pushes and you'll be completely defenseless._

* * *

><p>Zack snarled at the scene bubbling across the cafeteria. <strong>His friends…his friends<strong>! Were cavorting about with the enemy and here he was standing there and no one was batting an eyelash. One could not put into words the anger he felt as he stomped his way to the table. He wasn't letting his existence become as meaningful as a fly's behind. Whoever sent that box to his apartment would surely pay once he found the culprit, but for now he had to protect his manhood. He gruffly plopped next to Misty and encircled his arm around her shoulders reeling her in as close to his body as possible. Misty squirmed and said above a whisper, "What are you doing?"

All eyes turned to Zack and Sam and Josh tensed up. Zack push his ego down and kissed Misty on the cheek, "Come on babe, I'm a guy. It's natural for me to want to hold a sexy babe close to me no?"

Misty blushed crimson. _That has got to be the first time Zack has ever said anything nice to me._ She was so surprised she missed the green faced Gary that glared at them.

* * *

><p>Gary was frustrated. It had been three weeks since the incident at the cafeteria and in those three weeks he had successfully gained acceptance into the popular group, but he was going nowhere slowly with Misty. Zack was sticking to her like glue, so much so, he could see the confusion in Sam's and Josh's eyes. If this carried on Zack's fake gayness that he worked so hard to create would be flushed down the toilet. Moreover, he was feeling strange. He kept having weird feelings every time Zack laid so much as a pinky finger on Misty. He wanted to ram a butcher knife through Zack's skull every time he'd kiss her and he didn't know why. The times he found Misty alone were short lived. Therefore, all he managed to do was hug her close and tight until her lungs would pop out, reminding her that he was the better<strong> man<strong>. But it wasn't enough, there was some strange feeling in his chest whenever she wasn't around and he drilled it in his head that he was thinking about her a lot was because he wanted to complete his revenge as quick as possible. He clenched his fists until his knuckles cracked and swore underneath his breath. He was going to destroy Zack and no one was going to stop him. Picking up the phone he dialed a number and waited for the other line to pick up, "Hello Ash. This weekend at my house I'm going to have a pool party," he paused with a smirk, "Invite **everyone**…that includes Zack." When he hung up on the flabbergasted Ash he stared at his sister's photo thinking, _with this move it will definitely be check and soon it'll be check mate Zack._

* * *

><p>After a lot of preparations, Gary had made it such that the house was out of bounds for everyone and the party took place outside in his massive pool and heated Jacuzzi. He lounged about on a pool chair topless, his wonderfully built body glistening in the sunlight. His band of cheerleaders stood close by drooling at the sight and every now and then they cooed at him to look at their breasts or long legs. Gary wasn't interested though and kept his eyes open for his prey and when he saw her, his heart skipped a beat and his jaw nearly swept the floor. She wore a cerulean bikini that showed of all of her curves and cleavage beautifully. Her hair shinned in the summer sun and her eyes sparkled, as he long lashes batted seductively. Gary felt a bubble of heat explode in his stomach and his mouth became dry. He wanted to throw her down like a rag and devour her, but mostly he wanted to pull the other guy's eyes out of their sockets. It seemed he was oblivious to his emotions as he rejected it strongly, even if he acted them out on reflex. Slowly…slowly he pulled his tear drop shades off of his face and stood up, stretching so his muscles bunched together purposely. As he predicted, she was staring at him and her eyes glazed over in, dare he say…lust. But he wasn't going to act yet until Zack came so instead he brushed her off and greeted his new founded friends. Josh smacked a playful hand on his shoulder, "Dude who would have known that you are stinking rich!"<p>

"I know right! Flip if I had this much money I'd hire goons to beat up the people who where bulling me." Dawn said aiming a naughty smile towards Sam and Josh. Sam gulped nervously and nearly dropped the beer he held in his hands. Gary rolled his eyes and said, "Don't worry I don't believe in fighting my battles in a cowardly way. I have my ego to protect you know?" Sam sighed in relief and joined the rest of the people swimming in the pool. Gary was just beginning to think that Zack wouldn't show, when he caught a glimpse of him intermingling his way through the crowd. Gary gave an imaginary victory pose and rushed to find Misty before Zack did. To his luck he did and he clasped her hand and dragged her to the corner that was secluded. He rested his hands on either side of her waist and smiled. She, however, did not and cross her arms over her chest, with her nose in the air. Gary rose and eyebrow and leaned in capturing the ends of her hair in his hand, kissing the tips gently, "Are you angry at me sunshine? Or could it be that you are just as frustrated as I am about not seeing each other so often thanks to a certain fly."

Misty wasn't sure of the answer herself, but lately she felt less pressured. Like a weight was being lifted off her chest and she found that she could be more open about her true self. She didn't know if this change was because of Gary or because of the fact that Zack's grip over the school was slowly loosening. Moreover, because of the less pressure she didn't know if Gary meant more to her then he should have been. In fact she was so calm and too lazy to think about what was happening between them and ended up going with the flow. Before she could say anything Gary's lips descended softly on hers. He pulled her close running his hands down her arms and back up. Her heart beat so fast she thought it would have pummeled out of her chest. She missed this kiss, the feel of his arms, his husky scent and voice. She didn't realize she had missed him so much and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck kissing back with equal passion. Gary pulled back to give her air and pecked her lips a few times as he always did. One would think that nothing could or should ruin such a cute scene, but with egos such as theirs something was going to go wrong. Misty growled at him when she felt where his hand had landed and punched his shoulder. He hissed and rubbed his sore arm, "What was that for you gorilla woman?"

"Get your hand off of my boob!"

"Then where else must I put it?"

"Put it in your pocket pervert!"

"Who are you calling pervert? If I recall you were the one desperately clinging to me and pushing her boobs right into my chest!"

"YOU IDIOT! I HATE YOU!" she scram her face going darker than her hair.

Gary merely smirked, "Pssh please woman we all know you love me."

Her heart skipped one beat, then two and then three. She pushed him so hard that he nearly tripped over his own two feet and said, "I don't Zack is my boyfriend." She stalked off leaving behind a very pissed off Gary. No matter, he would quench his ego and his anger soon. Purposely he stomped after her, knowing full well that Zack would have found her already. As usual he was right and with narrowed eyes he marched right over to her, swung her around to face him and kissed her passionately right in front of Zack and for the whole world to see.

* * *

><p>TEEHEE EVIL CLIFFY MWAHAHAHA** please update please please. Also I have nothing against homosexuals or bisexuals, I believe it's a choice people make and they are entitled to it. It's their life. this story is just for pure entertainment so don't throw rocks at me.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, this is just for pure entertainment

I'd like to thank garyandmisty, The Majestic Golden Rose, TsukiyamaMewwChan, Amyleedee, anonymous , ASH, MO and pokemanic for reviewing. I appreciate it. Thank you so much.

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

**P.S : campus is hectic I'm nearing examz so I might not update so soon…gomen neh.**

**P.P.S: if anyone has an interest in Vegeta and Bulma stories I have one up. Please read it if u r interested.**

Chapter 10

Misty's first thought was, _he doesn't mean what you think he means_, but there really was no other way to take it. And as his hot lips were pressed tightly against hers, she caught a flash of his dark, demanding eyes. She knew that he wasn't stopping this time. Instead he slid his fingers through her hair and pulled her close, crushing her against him. The crowd that stood around gapping at them like fish disappeared and Misty's mind went totally blank. What made her heart pound harder was the fact that Gary's cheeks lit up in a soft tinge of pink. It was then that Misty knew deep down that no other guy would make her feel the way he did. She literally wanted to kick herself for pushing him away all those times, fearing what Zack would have thought or did. She didn't care anymore and to prove it she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal passion. Gary's eyes widened and the feint blush darkened on his cheeks as his eyes slowly began to close. He knew that his purpose for kissing her was to piss Zack off and ruin him even more. But even telling himself that couldn't stop him from accepting the invitation to her softly parted lips. When he licked her upper lip and felt her shiver against him, he completely forgot about his pain, his misery, his…his…sister.

_Gary _

Her soft, painful voice echoed in his head and his eyes shot open, pushing Misty away gently. He ducked his head in shame and held his forehead in his palm. The wolf whistles and howls that bubbled around them, were replaced with murmurs. Ash put a friendly hand on Gary's shoulder, "You okay man?"

Sam gave a toothy grin, "Tee Hee…oh he is definitely alright. He just doesn't want to throw Misty down on the floor and devour her in front of us."

Josh high five Sam, "Gary you crafty bastard. You lucky dog you!"

Misty's face began to heat up and she suddenly felt very embarrassed that everyone had witnessed their intense make-out session. However, she was disappointed that he pushed her away. _Could it have been that he was self-conscious_? Her eyes slid towards Gary and she could see the way his chest was rising and falling with the harshness of his breathing.

_What the hell are you doing Gary_? He angrily reminded himself of just what his purpose for that kiss was. He quickly lifted his head up and shrugged Ash's hand off of his shoulder, "I'm fine."

He gritted his teeth in frustration. Zack wasn't around, the bastard had fled. But that didn't disturb Gary as much as his heart did. It was literally pounding and he could still smell Misty's scent on him, it was driving him insane. He needed to get away. Giving a gruff snort-like sound he walked through the crowd and into the house. He held his head and slid uncomfortably to the floor.

**Ba-Thump!**

**Ba-Thump!**

"What the hell is happening to me?" he whispered.

* * *

><p>"Due to the enormous amount of damages that need to be repaired to the school building, school will be closed until further notice." Principle Elm said.<p>

"Lucky!" Ash yelled, pumping his fist in the air, as the rest applauded and jumped around excitedly.

"Now, now, quiet down," Elm droned as he began listing his research on the damages and what should be done to fix it.

"I heard that the railing came loose, by the senior quad and a chick fell and broke her arm." Josh whispered as they sat listening to Elm drawl on and on.

"Yeh I heard about that too, but wasn't it a teacher?"

"No I heard it was a guy from the football team."

"What! No, I'm sure I heard it was a chick too."

"Nah it's that dweeby fat Jenkins. He was apparently too glued to his book that he walked into the railing. His heavy weight caused the rail to loosen and fall."

Gary's eyebrow twitched in irritation as he rubbed his aching temples. He didn't get much sleep last night and the idiots whispering around him were making his headache worse. Lately he was unsure of himself. These strange feelings were not him. In fact he hated it. He made the decision that night that he was going to keep his distance from Misty until he got his priorities back in check. _There are other things I can do to stir Zack up in the mean time_. The only problem was that Zack was not showing his face in school anymore. Nobody had heard from him since the party at Gary's house three weeks ago and that made Gary on edge. He bit his nail anxiously. What was he going to do now? What should the next step be?

"Hey guys. Since they postponed school for a while, how about we head to my family's lake house?" Josh exclaimed excitedly. Gary's eyes widened_, this might work_, he thought to himself and grunted, "Yo, count me in Josh."

* * *

><p>Misty was fuming and heartbroken. She took her anger out by throwing her pillow at her bedside clock. It had been three weeks and Gary was completely ignoring her. When she tried to talk to him by the lockers he merely looked straight through her as if she were a ghost and brushed right past her. It hurt. It really, really hurt. After finding her true feelings for him, she imaged having a proper relationship with him. Heck she even sms'ed Zack to tell him that she wanted to break up and that he must meet her at school<em>. The bastard didn't even show up<em>. Misty took that as a sign as to say that Zack didn't care if she broke up with him. Free from the chains of Zack she now thought that she could really be intimate with Gary without having to brush him off all the time. So what the heck was going on? The Gary who would be there every second he got to tease her was not there. Misty wasn't going to let it drop, she had her ego to protect, and Gary was going to feel the wrath of a woman who didn't take being ignored lightly.

* * *

><p>Gary reached the lake house late purposely. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to wait for Zack to come if he was late. But he was wrong; again no one knew where Zack was. Gary scratched his head in defeat. He thought that someone would've at least invited Zack. His whole purpose for coming was to rile Zack up some more, but that idea was flushed down the toilet and Gary now thought about leaving. He would have if his eyes had not caught sight of a certain red-haired beauty, smiling and dare he say…flirting with a guy he didn't recognize. Gary felt a sharp pain-like feeling sizzle in his gut and he forced himself to tear his gaze away. He kept his face as emotionless as he could and walked straight passed them. Chanting in his head what his heart did not believe. <em>I don't care who she is with<em>.

* * *

><p>Misty gritted her teeth as she forced herself to smile at the guy in front of her. Sure he was hot and everything, but he wasn't Gary. The Gary that she longed for. Now instead of Gary's attention that she was craving for, someone else came to her call of loneliness instead. Moreover, no matter how many times she politely smiled and gave the guy hints that she wasn't available, he kept coming back with cute pick up lines and sweet sayings.<p>

"Yeh, my little brother Josh didn't tell me he had such a cute classmate. Seriously where have you been all my life?" he asked dramatically, as an adorable smile formed on his face and his dimples grew deeper. Misty had to giggle, "Hiding away from you," she joked. He crossed his arms over his heart pretending to be hurt. Misty bit her lip anxiously and kept looking around, keeping an eye out for Gary.

"Hey am I boring you?" the boy asked with puppy dog eyes.

Misty suddenly felt very guilty, "Oh…oh no. It's just that I'm trying to see if my friend is here I need to ask him something."

He boy's grin grew mischievously as he said, "Him huh? Is he your boyfriend?"

Misty blushed, "No…well I don't know what relationship we have actually."

He patted on her back, "Cheer up! There's a lot more fish out there, you know wanting to be capture by a beautiful maiden like you," he pointed a finger at himself, whistling and looking the other way. She slapped him playfully on the shoulder, "who? Where? I don't see anybody."

He pouted like a puppy, "You could have had me. You had your chance and you blew it. In fifty years' time you'll be one of those mad old spinsters in slippers and a bobble hat, '' he went on sorrowfully, "still waiting for prince charming to come and sweep you off your feet."

Misty laughed out loud. This boy was sweet, kind and really funny. He grinned at her, "Now that's the smile I wanted to see."

"Thank you, I'm Misty by the way." She said as she held out her hand.

The boy smiled, "Hi Misty-By-the-Way. I'm Cooper Jackson, Josh's older brother."

* * *

><p>It was late in the night and Misty had to admit Cooper was a lot of fun to be around. His silly jokes and his entire persona could lift anyone out of their misery. She knew the guy for ten hours to be precise, but it felt like she knew him her whole life. Misty stretched across the sofa, slurping on some hot chocolate that Cooper made, "I should be in bed, since we are all going hiking, early in the morning. You're turning into a bad influence."<p>

"I'm the bad influence?" he shot her a look of disbelief, "You're the one who made me sing, **Hakuna matata **from Lion King and dance in front of those old ladies by the lakeside. They thought I was mental."

She pinched his cheek, "Aw sorry little Coopy"

He rubbed his sore cheek, "Oh you and those old ladies who get along just fine."

She gapped at him and narrowed her eyes playfully, "You better run."

"Eek!" he scram like a girl as they pranced about the living room, throwing couch pillows at each other.

They were so lost in their fun that they didn't notice a slightly green faced Gary glaring at them from across the corridor.

* * *

><p>Misty smiled to herself as she skipped to her room.<p>

"Fantasizing about your lover?"

The unexpected sound of Gary's voice from the darkness of the moonlit hallway made Misty jump.

"Cooper isn't my lover," She hissed irritably. However, her heart was pounding like crazy. Even if Cooper brightened her day, Gary was on her mind twenty-four-seven. She had seen everybody that day, Sam, Josh, Dawn, Even Ash, but not a single peep from the one she wanted to see most. And now that he was here in front of her and talking to her, she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and hug him. Gary, however, had other plans, as she quailed beneath the bitter contemptuous look he was giving her.

"On a first name basis now huh?" he snorted, folding his arms.

"Yeh so! What is it to you?"

"Nothing, do as you please." He said with no emotion, as he began to turn away.

The anger Misty had compressed, bubbled to her surface and she spun him around to face her, "Do as I please! What the fuck Gary! What is wrong with you? I was looking for you the whole day today and I'm trying to communicate with you. I don't even know what is going on between us and how you feel."

"There's nothing going on between us and I feel nothing, besides you looked like you had fun today without me." He snarled just above a whisper.

Misty chest tightened and it felt as though someone rammed a butcher knife through her heart, "N…Nothing. Those moments we had, that time we shared by the pool, it means nothing? You're lying. Why won't you just admit that there is chemistry between us? That you feel something for me! Damn it Gary-"

He silenced her with his lips, kissing her a bit roughly, before pulling back and whispering in her ear, "I don't feel anything. It's just because you make yourself open that I thought it would be fun to mess with you."

Misty slumped to the ground, tears pouring out her eyes, as Gary walked away.

* * *

><p>so sad * sob sob. Vegeta-RIAN01 dodges stones and tomatoes thrown by fans. I promise things will be better. Don't hate me…or Gary ^^<p>

Review please


	12. Chapter 12

Author's disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, this is just for pure entertainment

I'd like to thank The Majestic Golden Rose, Amyleedee, anonymous , ASH, MO and pokemanic for reviewing. I appreciate it. Thank you so much.

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

**P.S : campus is hectic I'm nearing examz so I might not update so soon…gomen neh.**

Chapter 11

Misty hugged her Togepi pillow tighter, as her painful tears fell harder down her face. She sat there on the bed hiccupping uncontrollably as she cursed Gary.

There was a soft knock at her door, "Who's pouting like a baby Seal? Can't get any sleep love? Do you need some help" Cooper asked with a goofy grin as he walked into her dimly lit room.

She looked up in shock, "O…oh Cooper it is bad manners to enter without knocking," she sniffed as she rubbed her teary eyes.

He gasped when he saw her red blotchy cheeks and sat down next to her, wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulders.

"Go on then," Cooper prompted, "Then me about this crush of yours. If he made you cry then how come you still want him?"

"He…he basically told me to get lost." The tears that had stopped came rushing back out. Cooper squeezed her shoulder giving her a semi hug. When her body stopped shaking he gave her some tissue from the bed-side table.

"Thank you," she sobbed taking the tissue from his hand.

"Anytime princess. Now tell me what's so great about this guy? Wait let me guess is he a ten out of ten?" he asked sourly.

"If you want to put it that way, then I'd say yes he is most definitely a ten. He was charming and playful- ouch."

Cooper pinched her cheek softly and protested, "I'm charming and playful too."

Misty laughed lightly, "And he is very, very good-looking-ouch" Misty squealed as he pinched her other cheek.

"Sniff sniff. Meanie. You're a face-ist," he pouted, "Ugly people have feelings too."

Her smile dropped, "I know…but…looks aside, Gary really went through hell with us. The things we did to him. I don't blame him entirely for the cold shoulder that he is giving me."

Cooper let out a sigh, "I guess I have no choice, but to use my secret weapon!" as he said that he began tickling her feverishly.

"Hahahahaha. Stop, I give up. I give up," she guffawed.

"See a smile suits your face rather than these silly tears. Don't cry hun. Well I'm off to get me some Z's, sleep sweet and dream about me." He gave a childish grin and left Misty with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was indeed awkward. Gray had the intention of plopping himself as far away from Misty as possible, but because of the oblivious Ash he ended up being squished up next to her at the dinner table. He ignored her though, as hard as he could, staring idly at the wall as he ate his Cereal. Misty tried not to look so down in the dumps and talked with Dawn next to her. However, neither of them could ignore the electric sparks that they felt and that funny feeling in their chest, each time their arms or legs accidently brushed against each other.<p>

"Geez Cooper what happened to you? You have bags under your eyes." Dawn said as Cooper dragged his feet sluggishly into the dining room.

"Ah that's because you weren't sleeping next to me Hun. I was tossing and turning the whole night yearning for luuurve."

Dawn laughed at his childish flirts and Ash made sure Cooper caught the look in his eye that said_, hey buddy. She's mine._ Cooper greeted Misty with a soft hug and then went to go fetch a bowl from the cupboard. After retrieving his breakfast he stared awkwardly at the boy next to Misty and frowned. _That must be Gary_, he thought as he walked towards the couch and switched the TV on.

"Anyway do you think you have enough energy to join us for today's hike?" Dawn asked putting her dishes in the basin.

"I'm an ever ready battery ma'am."

"Mmm it's a good thing that you are so naturally energetic. If it were me I would have stayed and slept." Dawn giggled as she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Silly old bag" he said.

She pinched his arm, "That's not fair."

He rubbed his sore arm, "Not you. Her," Cooper nodded at the TV screen, "Dippy Dora lost her chance at winning fifteen grand."

The room filled with chuckles and the mood, suddenly, lightened. Gary however, found it annoying. After finishing breakfast he stood up and left the room. The only one who noticed his disappearance was Misty, as she had her eyes glued, helplessly, on him the whole time.

* * *

><p>Misty was out of breath as they reached a path that inclined up over some hills. She could not believe how much stamina the guys had; they weren't even breaking a sweat. The most surprising thing was that Gary was trudging far ahead of the rest looking as bored as hell.<p>

"The lake as you can see is closely situated near the road to Viridian. Over there to the left is a trail that leads up a steep slope. There you will be able to see Viridian City and Pallet Town," Josh said as he gave a tour around the place, "We'll be going up the slope and then back down to the lake house."

Misty groaned, but followed the group up the slope. Although, this hike was tiring, Misty felt a sudden gush of energy as she caught sight of Gary; dragging his feet up the slope right in front of her and behind the rest. She stared at his big broad shoulders and remembered how good it had felt to lean against them, to bury her face in that smooth toned chest and kiss his neck. She had been so lost in the thought of him that she had lost her footing. She slammed her eyes shut and her heart leapt up in her throat, but before she could tumble off of the steep slope, someone grabbed her tightly against them.

"Whew that was close. Watch you're stepping Mist." Cooper panted as he heaved her back onto her feet. Misty blinked in surprise and swallowed her disappointment, _it's not like he is going to come save you Misty_, she thought to herself as she looked uneasily towards Gary who had his arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

><p>Gary had been bored out of his skull at the lame hike that he was doing. The weaklings behind him were panting softly and the woman were gasping and coughing. He however, had worse training in the military school and this was a walk in the park for him. However, he'd been curious when Josh had told him about being able to see Viridian…his home town. His loneliness, had compelled him to carry on with the gang, he really wanted to see the home town that he missed so much. As they climb up the "silly little slope", as Gary put it, his heart had literally stopped when he saw Misty fall. Something somewhere inside of him kicked and he impulsively leaned forward to go catch her. If it had not been for the womanizing prick that had gotten to her quicker, Gary would have been the one holding her in his arms. He felt that same sudden irritation and stab in his gut. Crossing his arms over his chest, he held his head up high and told himself that he didn't give a shit. When Misty was stable, she brushed the dirt from her denim shorts and his eyes unintentionally dragged to her chest. Her heavy breathing caused her breasts to rise and fall delicately, Gary's mouth suddenly felt very dry. He tore his gaze away and mentally kicked himself as he pulled some distance between him and the annoying red haired woman.<p>

_Mph it's only natural to be attracted to her body. You are a guy after all Gary. This has nothing to do with her on the whole, nothing at all._ He tried to convince himself as he finally reached the top of the slope's peak.

When he caught sight of the tall Sakura trees and the crimson roof of the large mansion in the far distance his knees suddenly felt weak. He fell to the ground and smiled the first real smile that he had smiled in years. He remembered going to the market to buy groceries every Monday for his mother and how old man Bob would bloke the way, throwing a tantrum like a baby unless he got his morning tea. He remembered running through the grass fields as a boy with his pet dog Evee to the Viridian forest where he would catch bugs and swim in the river. Those were his most precious memories, ones that he would never get to relive.

"Heeeeey…Gaaaary!" Ash yelled as he and Sam ran towards Gary waving their arms. When they reached him they began panting heavily and gasping, "Geez you just rocketed ahead of us that we couldn't even catch you. The rest are still taking their time but Sam and I decided to run." Ash rasped, trying to catch his breath. Sam leant over holding onto his thighs for support, "Whoa you're as healthy as a horse Gary. Flip."

Gary swallowed his short lived happiness and stood back up on his knees, "Yeah I wanted this boring hike to get over and done with so I'm hurrying to get back to the lake house."

* * *

><p>When the rest reached the top they were mesmerized by the view of the Sakura petals floating in the wind. Like a pink veil being thrown across the sky.<p>

"So pretty," Dawn cooed as she hugged Ash and he held her close.

After a few minutes of catching their breath and drinking water the group trudged back down. It was then that Gary saw the blood stain on Misty's calve as she wobbled uneasily down. He realized that no one had noticed this and Misty had thought the pain was maybe from straining a muscle on her leg. Swallowing his pride and ego he took three big steps towards her and lifted her up in his arms. He ignored her gasp of shock and the eyes that stared at them and walked carefully ahead of everyone.

Sure Misty was happy that he was holding her and everything, but she was also pissed off at the way he was treating her. She wasn't some toy that he could play with when he felt like it and tossed aside when he was bored. She wriggled in his arms and pounded on his chest with her tiny fists, "Let me go! You ignore me, hurt me, play around with my emotions and now you want to help me down the slope like some good little boy! I don't think so!"

Gary grimaced at her shrills and spat, "Quit your whining. I can toss you over the side of the slope if you want or we can get to the lake house and treat the wound on your leg. Your choice."

Misty looked at her outstretched leg and gasped at the blood that dripped down her calve. She pressed her lips tightly together and pouted, "Fine, but stop doing such troublesome things I might mistake it for something else."

Gary looked forward and said nothing, although he felt the guilt burning in his ears.

* * *

><p>Gary plopped Misty carefully on his bed and took the first aid kit out from under his bed. He didn't make eye contact as he cleaned her wound and dressed it in a bandage. The brush of his fingers against her skin set of chemical reactions throughout her body and she yearned for more. Tentatively she tried to reach out and hold his hand, but he smacked it gently away, "Don't touch me."<p>

"Don't touch you?" she repeated softly, "that's not what you use to tell me, is it Gary? You used to force me to touch you before."

Gary inhaled sharply through his nose and pinned the bandage up before looking at her emotionlessly in the eyes, "I did that because your face practically yelled out to me. Asking me to save you from Zack."

Her heart plummet and she pulled him back down as he tried to walk away, "I didn't need saving. I could have-"

"Liar," he whispered pulling her hand away from his shirt, "You have always had to pretend and keep up this image of being perfect for him, when all you needed was release. You could have done that yourself, but you and your friends were such cowards. You couldn't even stand up to one guy. I did that. And know you all want to acknowledge me as some hero, when each one of you sat there twiddling your thumbs when my si-" Gary stopped himself from exposing anymore of his hidden feelings, it was best no one knew what his true intentions were for befriending everyone and saving the school from Zack's reign. He swallowed the lump in his throat as she lifted herself up and held his head in her hands. To his surprise and hers, he did not pull away. She kissed the tip of his nose and then either side of his cheeks, "kiss me," she whispered boldly.

Gary froze in disbelief. Kiss her? There was no way he could do that, "You don't know what you are talking about," and he began moving her hands away from his face. However, as he did so Misty moved her head closer and her lips brushed against his fingers. Gary gasped as he felt the warm texture of Misty's mouth and made a low sound from deep in his throat when she pecked him softly on the lips.

He could feel the temptation to touch her, give in to her, all the way to his toes. His whole purpose in being here was to see justice done, to make sure that Zack was punished for the crimes that he had committed. Yet that thought slowly slipped away from his mind as she closed the small gap that separated them. His body hard and undeniably male against the softness of hers. Their mouths were just inches away from one another and the only thing that prevented Gary from devouring her soft plump lips was the loud noise that the rest of the group made as they entered the lake house.

* * *

><p>Misty tried to calm her beating heart, as she lay on her bed, absorbing the sun's rays. And as the rays caressed her face she couldn't stop thinking about the look in Gary's eyes. They were so soft and light like the green sea and they held so many emotions that she didn't think she'd see coming from Gary. His actions alone yesterday were enough to overfill her heart with joy<em>. Somewhere deep down, I think he really cares about me, but he refuses to acknowledge it.<em> She grinned from ear to ear and hugged her Togepi pillow tight to her burning chest. There was a soft knock at the door and Cooper came skipping in, "Somebody looks like they are on cloud nine," he said as he waggled his eyebrows.

Misty beamed and could not help but hug Cooper close before letting him go, "I'm on cloud hundred."

Cooper smiled sincerely, "I'm happy for you. So what happened? Did Gary finally break from burning jealousy because of my awesomeness?"

Misty elbowed him softly in the gut, "It's not jealousy or anything. It's just that he showed signs today that told me that he cares about me and that if I carry on working hard, my emotions will be answered."

"Sooo did you kiss?" he asked like and inquisitive child.

"No," she replied meekly as the tips of her ears turned red, "but we would have had it not been for the rest of you barging in the house and killing the mood. He kicked me out of the room after that."

Before he could reply back Dawn, entered the room, "Hey sweety. How is your leg? Man you lucky dog, Gary carried you in his arms like prince charming!"

Misty covered her face in embarrassment and happiness, "My leg is fine and yes I know my heart wouldn't stop beating so fast. He made me happy even if it was for a short while."

"Hey I thought I made you happy? Sniff sniff, my existence has been narrowed down to nothing now." Cooper grumbled.

"Aw Cooper. I just pretended that you lifted my mood, because I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Misty cooed in a joking voice.

"You lied to me." Cooper pretended to be shocked.

"I told you, I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"What about hurting them now?"

"You're a big boy now. Old enough to cope."

"I'm not," Cooper sniffled, "Actually, I'm starting to cry. Dawn do you have a tissue? Misty's being horrid, she's making me cry."

"I'm saving you from a life time of disastrous pick up lines." Misty grinned.

"And I'm going to find you something really cheap as a punishment for you birthday. Big old granny panties, that's what you're getting."

* * *

><p>Gary ran his hand through his brown spikes and grunted irritably. Josh had told him that they were going swimming in the lake and for once Gary was willing to go on his own accord. He wanted to distress, to let the water ooze out the worries from his body, so that he could think with a clear head. He let himself out his room in his blue swimming trunks that had Blastoise's all over them and a white-wife-beater. He could still taste Misty's peck on his lips, still almost feel her against his body, and feel his own unwanted reaction to her. Angrily he turned on his heel. What the hell was he trying to do to himself?<p>

As he reached the lake he began stripping off his top and heard the annoying giggles that echoed around him whenever his band of cheerleaders saw his body. He made his way to the lakes edge and kicked the water softly checking the temperature of the water before wading in towards Sam and the rest of the guys. Gary had never had real friends in his life and now as he gazed at the guys who swam around him, having fun, he didn't feel so lonely. He was actually beginning to unwind and enjoy himself. He even smiled properly and interacted with his "Friends." When he saw Misty in her white bikini, holding a rainbow colored beach ball and her hair tied up to a side pony, he couldn't help but think how cute she looked. As he was just beginning to take that bamboo stick of ego and pride out of his ass it was shoved back in when he saw Cooper rushing up to give Misty a great big bear hug. It was then that the feelings that Gary had kept bottled up had popped open and swallowed him whole. It was then that he realized that he had deep feelings for Misty.

* * *

><p>Misty sighed as she heard a knock at her door, thinking it to be Cooper or Dawn she said, "Yes?" without turning around to face the person at her door.<p>

"Misty," came a voice that she recognized all too well. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she spun around to see Gary standing outside her door.

He had changed his clothes since she had seen him at the lake and was now wearing a t-shirt that clung to his torso in a way that suddenly made her feel far too hot.

"…we need to talk" he said gruffly.

* * *

><p>HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Sorry I'm evil for leaving you hanging there, but couldn't help it ^^<p>

If you love this story let me know. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, this is just for pure entertainment

I'd like to thank Gary and Misty, GoldenGloryQueen, Amyleedee, anonymous , ASH, MO and pokemanic, Courtney, Link's little brother, anon, Freddy and Acetrainer 777 for reviewing. I appreciate it. Thank you so much.

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

**P.S : To Gary and Misty I am glad you love my story it really is inspiring. If I could have it I'd right chapters out everyday^^ however I am currently writing exams(crying*) so after this chapter which I present to you as a gift I will not be updating anytime soon until after examz I am sorry. Peace and love. Don't hate me;D**

Chapter 12

"…we need to talk"

_But about what exactly_? Misty's heart leapt up in her throat and she began fidgeting frantically on the bed, "Uhm ok."

Gary shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I…you…we," he paused taking a deep breath, "There is this thing-"

"Can you believe it? I've been stood up," Cooper interrupted as he sprang in the room; however, he completely froze when he saw Gary.

"Oh hi I'm Cooper and you must be Gary?" he held out a hand for Gary to shake. Gary looked at the hand in distain and crossed his arms over his chest. Cooper just smiled softly and sat on the bed next to Misty. It was then he noticed the way Gary tensed up as soon as Cooper edged closer to Misty. He smirked and tauntingly wrapped an arm around Misty's shoulders, "So what are you two love birds talking about?"

Misty blushed and averted her eyes to the floor. Gary, however, scoffed and said, "We aren't lovers and we will never be you boy toy."

Misty's heart sank in her stomach and she subconsciously snuggled closer in Cooper's embrace. The always cheerful Cooper had for the first time in his life felt pissed off at someone. _What's with this guy? Is he so much of a coward that he can't even face up to the fact that he likes Misty? He doesn't deserve her._ Cooper decided then that he wasn't going to hold back anymore and kissed Misty on her forehead lightly, "Well then you won't mind me taking her away from you?"

Both Misty and Gary's eyes grew wide, "C…Cooper, what are you saying?" Misty gasped.

Gary gritted his teeth together and spat with clenched fists, "Do whatever you want. It does not concern me. I have no feelings for the likes of that red head." With that said and done he marched straight out her room to his, where he banged the door and gripped his head in frustration.

"Shit shit shit" he cursed. _What the hell Gary, you were going to tell her that you think you have feelings for her! Get real!_ _It's best not to have such troublesome feelings._ He wanted to believe what he said when he stomped out of her room, but his heart would not let him.

* * *

><p>Misty clung to Cooper and sobbed.<p>

"It's ok Mist. Shhhhh" he said as he rubbed circles on her back.

"I…I mean if he hates me so much why does he carry me like a princess when my leg is hurt and why did he say he wanted to talk to me?"

"I don't know honey," he pulled her away from his body a little and gazed in her eyes softly, "I wasn't joking about what I said though back then. He doesn't deserve you and I have feelings for you Misty. I've been holding them back because you like Gary, but that bum doesn't care."

Misty didn't answer straight away. Instead she pressed her face deeper in Cooper's chest first before mumbling, "Why would I choose a boy who wants to buy me granny panties for my birthday?"

"I've told you before. Men like him just sweep women off their feet, and then dump them faster than toxic waste. You don't want that," Cooper chuckled trying to lighten the mood, "Me? I'll make you laugh and I won't break your heart. Now be honest which sounds better to you?"

Misty smiled weakly and rubbed her teary eyes, "Ok, point made-"

"Not yet I haven't," and with that he kissed her, briefly but thoroughly, on the mouth. Misty gasped as he pulled away and winked, "Think about it." And hopped out of her room.

* * *

><p>"Yeh my mom is doing the whole eat, pray, love thing, but I told her that to get to the love part she has to do a lot less eating and a lot more praying." Cooper beamed at the circle of friends that sat around him on the picnic blanket. The group burst out laughing and Misty giggled as she buried her toes into the feathery grass. Cooper was doing standup comedy as usual to entertain everyone and she sat there enjoying it. She knew that if Cooper had not come to the lake house she would have been as depressed as hell. She laid her head on her arms and thought hard and long about what Cooper had said yesterday. When he kissed her it was soft and gentle like kissing butterfly's wings, but the kiss engraved into her very soul was one that gripped you tight and sucked your air out, until your knees felt weak. Her heart did not stir, nor did it beat when Cooper held her, but it went crazy with a single touch from Gary's hand. She knew who she wanted to be with, but maybe she should start looking at reality. And reality was that Gary did not love her and Cooper did and forever would. She sighed deeply and peeped through the strands of her auburn hair to look at Gary. He sat near the group with his back pressed against an oak tree, eyes closed and his hair blowing softly in the wind. He looked so serene that it made Misty smile.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh please! We all know for a fact that men prefer play boy mansion crazy chicks then normal girls." Dawn snorted at Josh as he and Sam said that they find normal girls to be better than wild ones. Ash's cheeks reddened but he kept quiet as Sam answered, "Yeh well…ok…ok we do, but you know what they say about crazy chicks-"<p>

"You got to shoot them in the head or they won't die." Cooper beamed in proudly. Josh held his sides as he guffawed in a very loud booming voice.

"That's zombies you twat!" Sam chuckled punching Cooper in the back lightly.

"Same difference," Cooper winked at Misty.

His action did not go unnoticed by Gary and Gary felt a hot flash of heat spiral into his stomach. Every now and then he'd take involuntary peeks at Misty. Ash saw this and elbowed Gary lightly in the ribs, "You like her don't you?"

Gary face suddenly felt very hot and he growled in embarrassment, "I do not harbor any feelings for her!"

"Say what you want, but your face tells it all."

"Grrr whatever!" Gary snarled stubbornly and buried his face in his arms.

* * *

><p>It was dark and the night threw its' veil of stars across the sky. The moon's luminous beams shone down over Pallet forest, providing little light to the teenagers that gathered there.<p>

"Ok," Josh said as he handed everybody torches, "tonight's game is a test of bravery. We have written all the girls' names on pieces of paper and we put it in this box. Each guy, excluding Sam and I, will draw a paper and have to team up with the girl he drew. Together you will enter the forest and find a hidden Dragonite statue. Me and Sam have set up booby-traps and fake ghost props and that. The ones who chicken out lose and have to do something embarrassing and the winners get to decide the losers' fates. OK guys draw a paper from the box."

"This is stupid," Gary muttered under his breath.

"Sounds like fun to me!"Ash beamed.

"Everything is fun for you," Gary said as his heart leapt in his throat when Cooper put his hand in the box.

"Dawn," Cooper called out as he read the name on the paper. Gary didn't realize he was holding his breath until he let in out in relief. _Aw Shit why the hell am I happy! Stop it Gary!_ He scolded himself.

When the box came to him he stuck his hand quickly in and retrieved it back out again at lightning pace hoping to get this silly game over and done with. As he began opening the folded paper his heart thumped frantically and when he read the name on the paper his heart stopped all together.

**MISTY**

He could not believe it, he wanted to curse himself, but at the same time he felt oddly happy.

"Misty," he called above a whisper. Misty bit her lip anxiously and looked to the side towards Cooper for help. However, before Cooper could intervene Josh and Sam had ushered Gary and Misty into the forest as the first two competitors in the game. They both said nothing as they threaded through the canopy of leaves and dirt. Misty folded her arms and stared around preventing eye contact. However, that plan failed when a ghostly howl echoed around them. Misty yelped and instinctively wrapped her arms around Gary's waist. The scent of strawberries filled his senses and made his mouth water, moreover, the warmth of her tiny body against his melted the ice shell around his heart. Swallowing all pride he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back softly, until she calmed down. She pulled away abruptly and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, "Thanks," she muttered and carried on moving forward blindly.

"Misty wait!" Gary called after her as she ran through the forest like a wild boar, "Misty you are going the wrong way! Damn it, listen to me!"

But it was too late; by the time she stopped to listen to reason she lost her footing and stumbled down a deep slop that had no hope of climbing back out.

* * *

><p>Misty opened one eye and then the other. <em>Am I still alive?<em> She asked herself. She was confused, obviously from falling down from that slope's edge she should've broken a hip bone or something, but she felt absolutely fine. In fact she was rather comfortable. Her eyes widened in realization as she quickly clambered to her feet, "Oh my god! Gary?" she shook him gently.

"Mmm, ow ow ow!" he responded. Misty couldn't see him clearly in the dark and she had no idea where they were. Guilt bubbled in her face.

"Gary I am so sorry! I should've stopped, but I don't know what happened my body just moved on its own I just wanted to run away and-"

Gary silenced her, "It's ok Waterflower. I'm fine just a few scrapes and cuts."

"Why did you help me?" he voice was soft but full of anger.

"Well I couldn't just let you fall, so I tried to grab you back up but I slipped myself and fell-"

"That's not what I mean and you know it! Why did you protect me and shield me from the ground when we made impact? I thought you hate me."

Gary opened his mouth but then closed it, he didn't know what to say to that, _why did I save her_?

"I guess I don't hate you after all Waterflower," Was all the answer he could give her for now, "Anyway it doesn't look like we'll be getting back up any time soon and the torch is nearly dead. So we'll have to wait right here until morning."

Misty looked at the moss and dirt on the ground in distain, "You don't expect me to sleep here!"

Gary crossed his arms over his chest and scowled, "I'm sorry princess were you hoping to find a five star hotel when you fell off the slope?"

"I said I was sorry," she hissed between clenched teeth.

"Yeh well, this is all we have, beside I'm sore all over and I am going to sleep," he took his jacket off and laid it over him like a blanket and shut his eyes.

Misty pouted sadly and plopped next to him, keeping distance. The cold wind brushed her exposed hands and drew Goosebumps on her flesh. She sniffled and tried to rub her arms for heat. Gary suddenly scuffled near her and pulled her against his body, wrapping the jacket around them.

"Don't say a word," he said when he saw her questioning eyes; "If you do I might change my mind."

She smiled and snuggled deeper into his broad chest.

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night when Gary woke up and it wasn't because of nightmares, but because Misty was muttering uncontrollably in his ear. His ego wanted to toss her off him, but he wanted to pull her closer. After fighting with his inner self he decided to instead just wake her up and make her face the other way.<p>

"Gary-"

His hand froze on her side._ Is she awake?_

"Gary…" she muttered again. _No she is asleep. She's dreaming about me_. The thought made his heart flutter a bit and his curious ears listened for more.

"I like you. Really really like you," Gary's eyes widened in disbelief, "This is my first time liking someone so much."

Gary's heart… just…melted and he threw his ego and pride aside the moment he crushed her tiny formed against his in a bear hug. He snuggled his face in her hair and inhaled her scent.

"I give up. I can't fight this any longer. I won't give you to Cooper or to anyone else."

* * *

><p>There you have it. The bum finally gives into his feelings.<p>

"Hey who are you calling a bum!" Chibi Gary appears from VEGETA-RIAN01's closet.

"You are a bum!" VEGETA-RIAN01 says as she sticks out her tongue.

"Growl what happened to my revenge plan! You are making me too soft!"

"There there you'll still get your slice of revenge cake but right now I think it's time for you to just concentrate on Misty."

"Bleh Stupid toothpick red head and green eyed freak!" Gary pouted as he pointed at Misty and VEGETA-RIAN01.

"AW Gary everything will fall into place soon. Hang in there but-ty(Buddy)."

TEEHEE please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, this is just for pure entertainment

I'd like to thank Erza Fullbuster LOVE, PuRpLeOcEAnRoSE0208, Jessica,  garyandmisty, dorkyreader859, Amyleedee, anonymous , ASH, MO and pokemanic, Courtney, for reviewing. I appreciate it. Thank you so much.

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

Chapter 13

"Hey…heeey!"

Misty groaned and snuggled closer into her comfort's embrace, "Five more minutes Aunt Joy."

"Who the hell are you calling Aunt Joy, red head? Get up before I do something to you."

_That voice?_ Misty's eyes shot open and as her blurry vision vanished all she could do was gulp at the position that she was in. Her arms were wrapped, tightly, around Gary's firm torso and her one leg was draped over his waist. There was an awkward pause before Misty let out a loud shriek.

"What the fuck was that for Waterflower?"Gary yelped as he rolled away from her quickly clutching his ears.

Misty held her hand over her frantic heart and dipped her tomato face towards the ground, "I'm sorry."

Gary snorted, but then gave a small smile which shocked her, "anyway… we should find our way back to the lake house."

"How do we do that?" She asked worriedly.

"Leave everything to me." He winked.

* * *

><p><em>What the hell was going on? Seriously I have to be dreaming or Gary has PMS like a girl!<em> Misty yelled in her head, as they weaved through the forest in the direction towards the lake house. It was true; Gary's sudden change in heart confused her immensely, why was he being so kind to her.

"Oi Waterflower we have to climb up that ledge over there and then head east okay," he said as he ushered her forward. Misty stood on her tippy toes and tried desperately to pull herself up but she couldn't reach.

"What are you doing shortie?" a voice called from behind and suddenly she was being lifted into the air as a pair of strong masculine hands held her waist gently. Misty's heart shot in her throat, "What are you doing all of a sudden? Put me down?"

Gary sighed, "I'm trying to help you Misty just grab the stupid ledge and climb up."

She didn't argue back and followed his instructions and as she reached the top she stuck her hand down to help him up.

"There's no need for that Misty. I can get up there fine enough, besides I might just break that tiny arm if I pull too tight. " with that said he took a few steps backwards and ran towards the ledge and after taking a huge leap in the air he was able to get up without breaking a sweat.

* * *

><p>Misty was hot, tired, sweaty and her feet hurt, "How much longer Gary?"<p>

"Not long…quit whining."

"If Cooper was here I'd feel so much more at ease," she whispered under her breath. However, Gary's sharp ears picked it up and he stopped suddenly causing Misty to collide with his back.

"Ouch, Gary you idiot don't just stop like that!" she rubbed her sore nose.

"…"

"Gary?"

He turned around sharply and gripped her wrists, "Every time it's Cooper that and Cooper this! I come to hate that dude even more!"

Misty gasped at his red face and gritted teeth, "W…wh…why?"

"Tch," he let her go and spun around walking away from her.

* * *

><p>The confusing emotions that Gary displayed earlier on, was giving Misty a headache. She couldn't make out what was happening. Why was he acting like that? Why did he react like that whenever she brought Cooper's name up? A light bulb flickered in her head, <em>could it be that he was jealous<em>? She shook her head at how absurd the idea was; _it couldn't be…could it?_

"Waterflower," he said softly as he popped her out of her thoughts, "I…You…the thing is-"

"Miiiisty! Thank god there they are! Josh, Sam over here," Cooper catapulted through the canopy of leaves and gave Misty a bear hug. Gary clenched his fists and a vein throbbed visibly on his forehead, "This guy…" he hissed.

* * *

><p>"Ouch that hurts you ass!" Gary winced as Ash placed the anti-septic medicine on his cuts and bruises, "Stop moaning like a baby and stand still I can't work like this," Ash retorted back.<p>

"Damn it you don't know what you are doing…stop I'll do it myself."

"Leave it I'll do it! Besides I need to talk to you."

"What? You want to talk about boys and braid each other's hair?" Gary growled.

"How is it going on between you and Misty," Ash said ignoring the statement made by Gary, "I mean she is with Cooper at the moment you do know that?"

Again the green- eyed monster stuck its claws into Gary's gut and he clenched his fists, _fuck I hate feeling this way._

"I know," he said sadly with hooded eyes, when suddenly Ash pressed the anti-septic covered cotton deeper into Gary's cut.

"OUCH! That hurt you bastard!"

"Like I said stop moaning like a baby…and for the love of Mew would you just tell the girl how you feel? Make your emotions clear only then can she be sure of her own. "

Gary blinked and then shook his head with a smile, "Thanks Ash I needed that."

_I have to make my feelings clear._

* * *

><p>Gary looked all over for Misty but couldn't find her until the afternoon barbeque that Josh had set up. Luckily for him Cooper was not in sight and he could make his move. The next thing that happened went in slow motion from Gary's perspective, because as Misty was busy taking a bottle of oil towards the barbeque stand, she tripped and dropped the oil. It splattered and hit the fire, that they made in the centre of yard, causing the flames to spew and burn the person closest to it, which happened to be Misty.<p>

"Kyaa!" she yelped and rolled away quickly, but not fast enough as the flames licked her calve on her right leg.

"Misty are you ok?" Dawn asked with fright.

"I'm fine. It's a small burn luckily. I'll just go get the first aid and put some Burn Heal on."

"What an idiot! Are you stupid? You must go and immediately cool it down!" Gary yelled out from the worried crowd and cradled her in his arms as he rushed towards the bathroom. There he placed her down in the shower and turned the tap on. Slowly he peeled her sneaker and sock off, before lifting her leg gently as he placed it under the tap.

"You getting my new skirt all wet," She moaned.

"Really? That's what you are worried about?" his gentle fingers traced the skin of her calve lightly causing electrical pulses to shoot up her leg and his arm.

"A burn must be treated with cold water immediately," he whispered, "Does it still hurt?"

"N…no," she mumbled and honestly she didn't even know how it happened. One minute he was stoking her leg and the next he was trailing soft kisses up her calve, until she felt her knees turn into jelly.

"G…Gary, what are you-"

He silenced her as his kisses reach the inside of her thigh, "I like you," he whispered seductively as he pulled her down so that the tip of her nose brushed against his.

"I like you Misty, are you as curious as me to see how much of chemistry we have?" he rasped huskily.

Just once, to satisfy her curiosity and see what it was like to be loved by the man she loved. She couldn't resist the invitation to his wide open arms and she nodded her head to give him the green light. He didn't disappoint. In slow motion, she found herself being led to his bedroom. Magical kissing was followed by frenzied removal of tops. Misty ran her hands greedily over Gary's hard athlete body; she could scarcely bring herself to tear her mouth from his in order to breathe. As they collapsed on the bed he kissed his way down to her navel, were his tongue dipped in and out, making her writher beneath him. Just as his lips reached the waist-band of her skirt, Ash's words resounded in his head.

_Make your feelings clear. _

He mentally slapped himself and pushed away from her to gaze into her disappointed eyes_. I'm moving too fast, I need to take things slow and show her that I'm serious and that I'm sorry for all the confusion that I have caused for her. _

"Misty," he said softly as he nuzzled her neck and kissed her forehead, "I cannot embrace you."

She kept quiet, but her eyes glazed over, scaring him a bit, but he was confident that she'd understand and listen to his reason.

"What are you thinking?" He leaned up on one elbow and pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm thinking that you certainly know how to make a girl feel special," she retorted.

"You are special-"

"Oh please!" She rolled her eyes, feeling rather cross. _He sounds so convincing, _Misty marveled._ As if he truly means it. Then again this is how he flatters a girl and makes her feel important before stepping all over her heart. No sir never again._

"I'm serious. I really like you and I know you feel the same. This is it now," he ran a warm hand over her stomach; "You're with me."

_Listen to him! Just listen to him! As far as he is concerned this is a foregone conclusion. _

"No I'm not."Misty removed his wandering hand and slid out from underneath him, "For you this is just a game. You play with my emotions and then you stomp on them and then if some else comes into the picture, you want to act like an over protective dog who has pissed all over his territory."

Gary's face was one of shock, "You're joking right, I-"

"I've never been more serious," she pulled her top back over her head, "Besides how can I believe a guy who one minute says he likes me and then the next dumps me saying he cannot embrace me."

Gary's mouth opened then closed then opened again as he narrowed his eyes down dangerously, "Oh I see. So that's it. A person cannot have true feelings for another unless they sleep with them is that what you think?"

She glared at him childishly, her ego refusing to budge, "Yes that's it. Because any real man who was certain about his feelings wouldn't play around with the woman he loves and instead he'd sweep her off her feet-"

"Ha to where the bed? Do you realize that you sound nuttier that squirrel poo right now. Here I am trying to communicate my thoughts to you properly. To prevent further miscommunication. I'm trying to tell you that-"

"Tell me what Gary! WHAT!" she yelled her chest heaving at all the frustration she was taking out and lashing at Gary.

"For god's sake I'm trying to tell you, you stupid girl, that I think I'm falling for you!" he yelled back just as loud.

There was an awkward silence and Misty's eyes teared up, "Well you have a funny way of showing it," she hissed.

The fine line to Gary's patience snapped and he couldn't stop the next words that came out of his mouth, "As I thought these emotions are nothing but trouble. People who won't even listen are not worth it. Leave before I do something worse."

"That's fine by me you asshole!" she sobbed as she ran out of his room.

Both cursed themselves saying…_what the hell am I doing?_

* * *

><p>Misty sobbed until her there was no more tears to come out of her eyes. She could have used Cooper's comfort and strong words right now, but unfortunately he had to leave the lake house because his university semester break was over and he said his quick but sweet goodbyes to her. However she knew deep inside that it wasn't Cooper's comforting embrace that she wanted but Gary's. Even though he displayed it earlier on, how could she be sure that it was true?<p>

There was a soft knock at the door and her heart leapt in her throat. Her heart secretly wishing that on the other side of that door was Gary, but instead it took a nosedive when Ash walked into the room.

"Hey buddy can we talk?"

"What is it Ash?"

"First things first," he said handing her a packet of Kleenex; "You had a fight with Gary didn't you?"

She blew into the tissue, "How did you know?"

"Well you guys were yelling pretty loud, that and the poor sob is scowling in his room like a child."

"Mph like I care," she said as her gut winced telling her to stop lying to herself.

"Mist, there is two sides to a story and each side needs to have their say. Now I'm not trying to defend anybody, but let me tell you that Gary's feelings for you aren't a lie."

"How would you know that?" she pouted.

"Because I see the way he looks at you. Seriously Mist the guy can't take his eyes off of you, think about it. He has millions of girls surrounding him every day, but he doesn't even bat a lash. However when you are suddenly in the room then everything changes, it's like his eyes follow you without him even knowing."

"Then why does he ignore me and then suddenly he is sweet and then he is a jerk…arg…it doesn't make sense. Why the hell is he confusing me?"

"Who tiger calm down, look think about it. Think about the things we did to the guy before he picked himself up and socked Zack out. Do you think that he would openly accept his feelings to people who are suppose to be his worst enemies? To actually forgive us for being bystanders to his constant humiliation and beatings?"

Misty dropped her head in guilt. Ash did have a point.

"The guy wasn't going to accept that he liked you so easily. Heck I think he fought against it like hell, but who can fight their feelings forever? I'm telling you that stubborn ass gave in to you and it will be the biggest mistake of your life if you don't go hear his side of the story. Let him make his intentions clear to you?"

"I was fighting my feelings too. I didn't want to fall for the enemy, but I did. Thank you Ash you helped clear my mind a bit. I'll go and apologize."

* * *

><p>Gary sighed deeply as he rubbed his temples in frustration. <em>Why did Misty have to be soooo…arg<em>. He couldn't even find the words to describe his frustration. The cool wind that blew through his brown spikes cooled his head a bit and he leaned forward on his elbows on the railing of his balcony. His heart ached. He had never felt this depressed, not since his sister's death.

Suddenly a pair of tiny hands wrapped around his waist, causing him to stiffen and his eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"Gary…before you throw me off…please for what it's worth will you listen to me."

He said nothing and listened.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I acted that way. I should have listened to your side of the story too, I'm sure you had reasons for why you acted like that. Yes, you were right, I do like you, so much that holding you right now is make my heart go crazy-"

He silenced her by turning in her arms and hugging her as tight as he could, afraid he'd lose her if he'd let go, "Sssh it's ok. You don't need to say any more. I'm sorry for acting like a child too. I shouldn't have made you feel the way you did and put you through so much hassle. I should've just made my intentions clear. When I hurt you I realized how much I wanted you by my side. This is my true feelings. Listen carefully because I might not say it again…I Gary Oak like you Misty Waterflower. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Misty was overwhelm so much so that if he was not holding her she would have fell to the floor_, I want to treasure him, _"Yes"

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, "Even if you regret it, I won't let you go."

"I won't," she whispered as he moved his lips to kiss her eye and then cheek, "I don't want anyone else but you."

"Heh I can't believe how gay I sound right now, but me too."

"Are you finally going to kiss me properly?" she pouted.

"For sure," he laughed as he sealed their deal with a passionate kiss that gripped you whole body and made you yearn for more. And as he held her in his hands, he realized that he didn't feel so lonely anymore.

* * *

><p>AWWWWWW I think I'm going to cry! Finally they are together! Cross your fingers and pray to god that nothing separates them orrrr you can review and I'll be nice and I miiiight not let it happen ^^<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Author's disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, this is just for pure entertainment

I'd like to thank Freddy, Simplicity-Shitsuboku, guest,Erza Fullbuster LOVE, Konan Uchiha Sasuke PuRpLeOcEAnRoSE0208, Jessica, , Amyleedee, anonymous , ASH, MO and pokemanic, Courtney, for reviewing. I appreciate it. Thank you so much.

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

Gary squinted as the strong sunlight beamed through the curtains and into his eyes. Groggily he turned his head away from the sun's intense glare and nuzzled into red hair!? He jumped in alarm and then calmed when he realized just who he had snuggling in his arms. Against his nature he grinned from ear to ear as he looked at Misty in awe as she slept. Her auburn locks spread messily over the arm that he had settled under her head like a pillow, her tiny fingers gripped his white t-shirt and she breathed softly through her cherry-lips. As the sunlight scuttled over her creamy skin, Gary swallowed the urge to kiss her from head to toe.

"Oi," he said as he poked her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered and she moaned incoherently as she tried to snuggle deeper into Gary's chest. Gary felt his face heat up suddenly as he felt her hot breath fan across his exposed neck.

"Misty wake up," he sighed as he unwrapped her, gently, away from him. With the absence of a warm embrace Misty was now fully awake. "Gary," she pouted, "You are always waking me up so damn early."

Gary chuckled, "It's nine o' clock you lazy bum. Besides I think everybody is already done with breakfast."

She yawned and stretched as Gary stood up from the bed and smirked at her.

"What?" she asked as she saw that naughty smile.

"Nothing, just enjoying the view," he said with a slight shrug.

Misty looked down and blushed, it seemed that during the night as she tossed and turned, her pajama-tops' buttons had come undone, giving Gary a good view of her gray cotton bra decorated in pink polka dots and frilly pink lace.

She crossed her arms over her chest and spluttered, "You pervert! Ecchi! Stop looking!"

"Pfft," he sniggered into the palm of his hand and turned around, "No need to be so shy in front of your boyfriend."

The word made her heart thump and her blush deepened, "Bleh, go to your room and let me get dressed!"

"I would, but there is this one problem babe," he paused, "This is my room."

* * *

><p>Misty just could not stop blushing, remembering the way he was chuckling at her embracement as she ran out of his room to hers'.<p>

She bit the inside of her lip nervously as she trotted downstairs. There her eyes met Gary's and her heart nearly flew out of her throat. Twiddling her fingers nervously she sat down next to him as Dawn and Ash laughed and talked while eating breakfast. Gary suddenly moved closer to her, held her hand underneath the table and smiled a sincere smile that made her heart race. And as he dipped his face to whisper in her ear, she could hear just how much his heart was beating too, "You're just too cute, it's tempting," and with that he nipped the tip of her nose.

"FINALLY!" a loud shout echoed across the room, causing both of them to jump back from one another. Ash's chest heaved as he pointed his finger at the new found couple, "Finally you two knuckle- heads are together!"

Gary rolled his eyes and bravely wrapped an arm around Misty's neck so that his chin settled on her head, "Yes we are."

"Wait…Gary," Misty stuttered as she stood up with her face beet red, "It's embarrassing-"

Gary merely smiled up at her and hugged her around her waist, burying his face in her tummy, not caring who looked since he was so happy, "it feels like a dream," he muttered, "I want to shout to the whole world that you are mine."

* * *

><p>The group kept teasing them; it was kind of getting on Gary's nerves. Heck he just wanted to scoop Misty up and run away with her. Suddenly he felt a cold shiver down his spine causing his hand to clench until his knuckles turned white. <em>What is this unsettling feeling<em>? He shuddered as he put a hand over his chest, he looked up at the girl that his heart just completely gave into and as the sun created an aura around her smiling face he thought, _is it really ok for me to love you?_

* * *

><p>Gary ran his fingers through Misty's soft curls as she laid her head on his tummy talking to Dawn. In this last week of "holidays" that they had, the group decided to have a picnic, go fishing and stay up until as late as they could, bursting fireworks and making a bonfire. Gary was content, but that unsettling feeling would not leave him alone. He twisted a strand of hair around his finger and frowned, thinking about the words he had said when he lost his sister, which haunted him to this day. <em>Everything I love is always being taken away from me.<em> His heart clenched, he felt so hopeless, _I don't know what I would do if I lost this little light I've found. _Misty kissed his cheek, "What are you thinking so hard about?"

He smiled weakly, "Nothing," he lied.

But she knew other words and bit her bottom lip in guilt, "Gary I can't undo what happened in the past, but I'm truly sorry for all the misery everyone, including me caused you."

"I've long forgiven you and the gang for those things,"He kissed her forehead in reassurance, "Though I still cannot forgive Zack for the suffering he has caused." His stomached churned when his sister's haunting face came into his mind again. _May, I've learned that the only way I can move on with life is if I embrace happiness. Zack will still pay for his crimes, but I can no longer punish those who followed him blindly without knowing anything. Misty is no longer a part of my hatred. She is a victim, just like the rest of them._

He breathed the sigh he'd been holding, and like that he felt a sudden weight lift off his chest and for the first time in a long time, he felt at peace.

Misty cupped his cheek and looked worriedly, "Want to talk about it?"

"No, I'll be fine." And he encircled her waist and pulled her tighter as he stared at the blue sky, _I'll be fine._

* * *

><p>Yes Gary's life had been nothing but misery since his parents death, but he realized now that he could not hold onto the past forever. The past was just killing him piece by piece. He himself did not know just when the idea of revenge began fading from his mind and being filled with Misty instead…well not entirely Misty, but Ash too. Gary had come to like the guy just a bit and actually now considered him truly as a friend. However, the blackness in his heart was not totally dissolved and he knew it. Heck he didn't think it would dissolve even if he saw Zack's dead body. Yes he had sworn revenge, but now he was going to do things the right way and take out his hatred on the only person who deserved it, not on Misty or Ash anymore, but on Zack. However that bridge he'd cross when he got to it, right know all he wanted was to experience a bit of happiness. <em>God I don't care if you hate me from the pit of your stomach, I don't care if you cut me, I don't care if I bleed, but please…don't take Misty away. She is all that I have left.<em>

* * *

><p>"Gary hurry up we are about to light the fireworks!" Misty knocked on his door, before taking a step back and adjusting her denim shorts and red frilly-top. The door clicked and opened.<p>

"Finally-" Misty paused when she saw him look her up and down. She smirked and did a little turn, "Like what you see?" she winked.

Gary blushed, a little and scowled as he grabbed her hand and tugged her until their chests pressed against each other. He ran the tip of his tongue down her neck and then back up to her ear, "Why don't we skip the bonfire and I'll show you just how much I like you outfit."

* * *

><p>Gary sat grumpily on the dirt facing the orange glow of the bonfire that they made as his girlfriend sat in front of him in-between his legs with her back resting against his chest.<p>

"I don't like you," he growled in her ear, which caused an electrical current to shoot down her spine and explode in her tummy.

"Well you agreed with me that you promised to take it slow and if you didn't want Ash to come looking for us, I'd say I made the right decision." She stuck her nose in the air.

He said nothing and sighed, feeling a little bored, his hand slithered underneath Misty's top as he ran his fingertip gently down her spine, almost gasping at the softness of her hot skin.

Misty yelped and jumped forward in fright. However she forgot that his hand was under her top causing her to trip backwards onto Gary.

"Mmm it's Strawberries now."

Misty looked down to see that her top had been lifted up due to her fall and hit her tiny fists into his chest, "Stop looking at my bra!"

He frowned and caught her tiny hands, thankful that everybody else was so absorbed in their own things that they hadn't seen what had happened. He was afraid to think what would happen if he was forced to pull Sam or Josh's eyes out.

"Sssh," he mumbled in her hair as he pulled her top down, "Your embarrassment along with the redness in your face, really turns me on," he winked.

"BAKA!"

* * *

><p>Hahahah now don't lie this chapter was so cute that you wana go hug something^^<p>

Sorry for the long wait for updates, but please bear with me. Campus is hectic and I hardly have time, but I will never leave my fans hanging ;) so you will get updates as soon as I can type them out. also this chapter is short because i tried drawing my own cover page, there isn't a lot of gary and misty pics out there, but i kind of got side tracked with work...i'll keep trying to draw, but if any1 has a cute pics of the two, let me no and if it ok with you (if it your pic and you drew it) if i can use it as a cover page.

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, this is just for pure entertainment

I'd like to thank Freddy, Simplicity-Shitsuboku, guest,Erza Fullbuster LOVE, Konan Uchiha SasukePuRpLeOcEAnRoSE0208, Jessica, , Amyleedee, anonymous , ASH, MO and pokemanic, Courtney, for reviewing. I appreciate it. Thank you so much.

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

Chapter 15

Gary yawned and stretched his hands behind his back as he stopped in front of Misty's house. She smiled as he rubbed his tired eyes and leaned into him from the passenger seat. He smirked and gripped her waist, pulling her closer as he pecked her on her lips.

"See you at school tomorrow," he whispered against her lips.

"See you."

She climbed out the car and took her bag, waving goodbye as he drove away. When she entered her house she hummed happily to herself even though she was upset that their short holiday at the lake house was over.

"Aunt, I'm back…Aunt?"

She wandered into the kitchen and what she saw dropped her heart all the way to her toes, "Zack?"

He stared at her as a predator does to his prey and crossed his arms over his chest, "Hello…Mis-ty."

She didn't like the way he said her name, but she pushed her fear down and hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Relax red head I haven't done anything to your aunt…yet," his smile was feral and his voice sickly sweet, "hahaha I'm joking. Relax she is just gone to the market to buy groceries. So how was your time at the lake house?"

"What. Do. You. Want?" she clenched her fists until they turned white.

"Hmph, since you insist, I'll tell you," he pushed himself from the counter top and leaned dangerously close into her personal space, "I have one humble request from you that's all…stay away from Oak and I won't kill him." He gripped her chin harshly in his hand. His palms dug in her skin painfully and she was sure that there would be bruises later. She glared at him with fire in her eyes as she slapped his hand away and snarled bravely, "Make me!"

He raised an eyebrow at her courage but that sick smile didn't drop from his face, "Ok, your funeral…or should I say his-"

"Save your empty threats Zack you and I both know that he is stronger than you and you won't be able to do anything!"

His smile dropped and his eyes narrowed, "You think he cares about you? Well I'm sorry to pop your bubble of fantasy, to tell you that he only used you to get to me. Don't think you're all that Misty. "

Misty turned pale and she swallowed the rising bile in her throat. _Don't listen to him Mist; he is just saying that to turn you against Gary. Gary loves you. _She canted it in her head as her body trembled.

"And all because his sister committed suicide, because I didn't love her. You think he'd forget about that? About his sister and live a happy merry life with you?"

His words dug deep into her heart. _His sister?_

He walked past her slowly with his back facing hers, "You better wake up Waterflower or you will regret it," and he left with that.

Misty crumbled to the floor, her body refused to stop shaking.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe," Gary whispered in her ear as he hugged her from behind, causing her to jump in fear. His eyes widen when he felt her trembling in his arms and turned her around to face him. His eyebrows knit together in worry as he cupped her cheeks tentatively, "what's wrong?"<p>

She changed her expression to the biggest fakest smile she could smile and buried her head in his chest, "Nothing you just startled me and I'm a bit cold."

Gary raised an eyebrow, _I mean the sun was shining brightly outside_; heck it was boiling hot so he knew she was lying. She pulled away from the comfort of his arms and closed her locker door walking down the passage, weaving through the crowd; she had to get away before she broke down in tears. Gary had other ideas he gripped her wrist, pulled her back to him and hugged her evenly more tightly from behind.

"Wait Gary… I-"

He squeezed her tight, "I'm not letting you go...I'll protect you." He kissed the top of her head gently.

* * *

><p>Misty tapped the top of her pencil on her desk as she listen to her teacher speak about Algebra. <em>How can I doubt Gary? He would have never said that he'd protect me if he hated me deep down. ARG! I'm letting Zack get to me.<em> She rubbed her throbbing temples and laid her head on her desk. _I don't feel so good._

* * *

><p>Gary looked at Misty with worry from across the classroom and as soon as the bell rang he pushed his chair back and went to her, "Mist? You ok?"<p>

She didn't answer instead she mumbled. He gritted his teeth and lifted her up in to his arms, so that her head rested against his shoulder and he carried her to the infirmary. He laid her on the bed and dipped his forehead to touch hers as he check her temperature, "You have a high fever," he grunted as their noses touched each other delicately, "Don't move from here I'll go get the nurse."

As he turned to walk away, but she gripped his shirt and he raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Hmm. What's wrong?"

"Stay?" she muttered weakly.

He gritted his teeth even harder but complied and sat on the bed as she rested her head in his lap. He combed his fingers though her soft strawberry scented hair until she fell asleep.

"Oh my-"

Gary's head shot up to the owner of the voice and began to stutter in embarrassment, "Err nurse Howl. Uhm my girlfriend has a fever and-"

"Oh ok. Let me take a look my young man." She walked over to Misty, felt her head and shined a torch in her eyes, nose and ears, all while Misty still laid in Gary's lap making it a bit uncomfortable for him.

"Most probably she overexerted herself or she hardly slept last night. She's just tired nothing a nice nap won't cure."

Gary shook his head and growled softly into his girlfriends sleeping face, "Baka (idiot)."

* * *

><p>Misty's blushed dreamily in her English class when she recalled herself waking up in Gary's lap.<p>

"Ok class that's the end of the lesson. Don't forget about the essays," the teacher yelled over the noisy mass as the bell rang. Misty gathered her books and looked around for Gary and yelped as she saw him standing, suddenly in front of her. He flicked her forehead hard causing her to squeak and yell, "What the hell was that for?"

He just frowned angrily, "You are hiding something from me and you are going to tell me what it is."

She gulped, but answered none the less, "It's Zack."

The color suddenly drained from his face, "W…what?"

"He came to my house-"

"That bastard, I'll kill him once and for all!"

Misty gripped his upper arm almost drooling at how firm his muscle was, "There's more-"

And she recited the whole story to him, omitting the part about Gary's sister, too afraid to tell.

* * *

><p>Gary growled irritably after hearing Misty and whispered underneath his breath, "That bastard."<p>

Misty still had a grip on his hand and asked, "Sorry what was that?"

He suddenly felt angry and pushed her off of him gently, "Damn I said nothing! You got threatened by the bastard and you didn't even bother coming and telling me! Let me go!"

"Wait!" she yelled and this time it was her turn to hug him tightly, the tears that she prevented from crying fell out and soaked his shirt as she trembled, "I was so scared. I didn't want you to know because I thought…I thought-"

His eyes soften and he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing soothing circles on her back, "It's ok Mist sssh… I'll protect you."

* * *

><p>Misty ate her lunch quietly and when she looked up at Gary she gasped in shock. He just sat there, food untouched, leaning his head against one arm as he stared at her with a small genuine smile on his face. She blushed and her heart thumped wildly in her chest, <em>Lately Gary has been very flirtatious, but when he looks at me, his gaze, his behavior, his whole body, it's like telling me I really love you<em>. She lowered her head as she felt the tips of her ears become hot and a warm feeling bubbling in her stomach. Her breathing became shallow as she felt him reach out and brushed his fingers tentatively along her jaw line, causing the heat in her stomach to coil and explode. She lifted her chocolate chip muffin to her lips, ignoring his hand and took a chomp out of it. He smirked and brushed a crumb away from her cherry lips, causing her mouth to open as she let out a soft whimper of delight. He took the crumb and popped it in his mouth, before leaning forward and taking a huge bite out of her muffin. She glared at him and stuffed the rest greedily in her mouth; he just smirked wider and shook his head at her childishness. _Well excuse me for being hungry!_ She got up from the table angrily and walked out the cafeteria doors into the barren corridor, well suddenly she was pushed up against the wall. His soft lips descended on hers as he kissed her passionately. Misty gasped as she felt the warm texture of Gary's flesh against her unguarded lips. She heard the low sound he made deep in his throat, felt him close the small gap between their bodies. He licked the bottom of her lip before he hotly thrust his tongue into the opening of her mouth. His tongue stroke sensually against her muffin covered one and she felt as though she was drowning in wave after wave of increasing desire. When he pulled back she moaned disappointedly and he leaned his forehead against hers and chuckled, "Sorry sweetheart I only wanted another taste of your muffin," he winked.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to ignore me Misty?" Zack's voice sent ice-cold darts of pain down her spine as she carried on walking down her street, trying to reach the safety of her house. However, he blocked her path. Misty swallowed her anger, dreading what he was going to say and knowing that he was enjoying what he was feeling, relishing it, almost gloating over the potential pleasure of hurting her, damaging her.<p>

"Move!" she growled threateningly, "I'm not going to believe anything you have to tell me!"

He just laughed sickly, "Then don't let me tell you, let me show you…"

She narrowed her eyes, "What are you playing at?"

He didn't answer instead he wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to her, "go to this address on Saturday and see for yourself."

* * *

><p>Misty stared at the paper for the millionth time. Should she just crunch it up and throw it away? Or was it an address to a secret lover Gary had- <em>WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING<em>! She shook her auburn tresses frantically _I trust Gary…but I have to see what this is about_. She dug her phone from her drawer and dialed Gary's number.

"Hello?"

"Gary…hi…it's me. Can we meet up?"

"Uhm I'm not sure this is a good time-"

"Why?" she couldn't help but let a little venom ooze in her voice.

"Why are you so upset woman? It's a personal matter that I have to attend to and I don't feel like-"

"Like what! You think I'm going to shun you and your family if you tell me about what's bothering you and your personal matters!"

Silence no answer.

"Please Gary, I…I love you and I want you to be open with me…I lied to you when I told you about what Zack told me…he said that your sister is the only reason why you are trying to get to Zack and you are using me. I need to know the truth. Please Gary. No more hiding and no more secrets."

She heard him take in a deep breath and exhaled harshly, "Fine. Meet me at Pallet cemetery and I'll tell you everything, from beginning to end."

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. In the next chapter Gary is going to let us all know the whole story and what happen with his sister. I hope you liked this chapter and also there has been a request to put a lemon in this story. For those of you who don't know what a lemon is, it's a mature content sex scene. If you like for me to rate this story M and write a lemon or a lime please vote along with your review. More than 15 votes for lemons win^^<p>

Review please.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, this is just for pure entertainment

I'd like to thank it's me, Christie M, Ego fan, Haley, Freddy, Simplicity-Shitsuboku, Erza Fullbuster LOVE, Konan Uchiha Sasuke, Amyleedee, anonymous , ASH, MO and pokemanic, for reviewing. I appreciate it. Thank you so much.

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

Chapter 16

Misty pulled her coat tighter around her. Goosebumps raised on her skin as the wind whipped harshly in her ear. Her hand shook as she tried to keep the umbrella straight, the sky cried heavily upon her and she walked through the gloomy grounds of the resting place of the dead, trembling. Her eyes darted here and there, glimpses of the white tombstones jumping out at her and she swallowed hard. Familiar brown spikes caught her attention and she quickened her pace, stopping to stare at him from behind. His face was emotionless, his lips set in a grim line and his eyes on the tombstone in front of him. The rain had soaked him to the core, his brown spikes sticking to his forehead and his clothes glued to his body. A single white lily was in his hand, water dripping down its pearly petals, plopping onto the wet grass. A sudden crack echoed in the sky causing Misty to jump and hug Gary around his waist.

"You'll catch a cold," she whispered covering them both with her umbrella.

She could tell he was smiling from the warmth in his voice, "But you'll be there to look after me if I do."

He stepped forward out of her embrace and turned to face her, as he kissed her forehead, before ushering her to the tombstone, putting the flower on its' slipper stone surface. Misty's eyes widened when she read the words engraved on the stone. Her head turned so sharply at Gary that a muscle in her neck strained.

"This…this-"

"My sister."

* * *

><p>"Here," Misty handed him a fluffy white towel, "I have put your clothes in the dryer."<p>

"Thanks," he smiled as she patted the carpet in front of her, indicating him to sit there in between her open legs. He gulped nervously as his eyes darted across the creamy skin of her exposed thighs and sat down with his back facing her. She took the towel from him again and placed it on his head as she drew quick circles through his hair, drying his wet spikes. Gary tried hard not to notice the way her hot breath fanned his neck, the way in which her pert breasts brushed his back and the sweet scent that wafted off from her. His licked his dry lips and held his hands out towards the fireplace, enjoying how the flames melted the cold from his skin.

"My parents died when I was young," he suddenly said softly, "The car crashed on their way home."

He paused and she squeezed his shoulders comfortingly, giving him strength to carry on.

"That day I had won a baseball match at school and I was excited to show my parents the trophy, but instead there was my sister, tears pouring out of her eyes and I knew…without her having to tell me…I knew. From then on she promised to be there for me forever. I was never the same afterwards, something inside of me just died."

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK: NOTE FLASHBACKS WILL BE NARRITIVE FROM Gary's POINT OF VIEW<strong>

I stare, but I don't see. I listen, but I don't hear. There are no thoughts in my head, just empty-ness. And as they lower the coffins into the ground, I clutch my chest where there is a throbbing pain. The priest is saying something and someone's howling behind me. I'm irritated. May's tear stained face suddenly hovers in front of me and her lips begin to move. _What?_ I want to yell, but my throat is as dry as sandpaper and instead I let out a grunt like sound. She pales and I wonder why, she's trying to tell me something but I can't hear. I don't know how I ended up on the ground, all I know is that there is a hole inside of me and my eyes slid closed.

* * *

><p>"Gary, Gary?" someone's slapping my face lightly, but I don't bother with it. I pull my blankets tightly around me, heart beating erratically as my hopes spiral up. <em>Was it all a dream?<em>

"Gary, please wake up, you have to eat something…look grandpa is even here," with each plea that the soft voice sobs out, my hopes fall coldly down my back. A shiver runs down my spine and I suddenly feel sick. My eyes begin to crinkle as the hot tears spew out its' corners, leaving a trail of burning pain down my cheeks.

"Gary please. This is difficult on all of us."

I knew that voice, slightly raspy with a hint of cheerfulness inside. Almost instantly my senses seem to come back, hitting me all at once, drowning my brain with an overload of information. The scent on the pillows, of mint and coffee. I spring from the bed in fear glancing about the unfamiliar room.

"W…where am I?" I say harshly, "Where am I! Why aren't we home?" I begin screaming in my sister's face. I make a move for the door, my heart pounding in my ears. I had to get out! I had to get out of there. Strong arms clasp around my waist, restraining me as I kick and punch blindly.

"Sssh, calm down Gary," gramps whispers soothingly in my ear, "Calm down."

* * *

><p>"Class this is Gary Oak, he moved from Viridian and has come to join us here in Pallet, please be nice and show him around the school," the teacher's nasal voice grinds my ears as I stare blankly around the classroom. A girl waves her hand in the air, "He can sit here ma'am."<p>

I shove my hands gruffly in my pockets and walk towards the empty desk, not bothering to acknowledge the girl as she smiles at me_. I don't care who you are or what you are_; _just leave me alone,_ I wanted to growl at her pretty coffee-colored eyes. Her smile drops at the look I give her instead and she turns away. I don't feel guilty…not one bit. I just wanted to be alone. They wouldn't understand, none of them did, not even the dumb shrink I was being forced to see. I involuntarily find myself digging into the depths of my bag for the diary that the shrink gave me and stare at the empty pages, where I had written the date messily. The shrink was at wits end with me, telling me I was being overdramatic. I'd like to see how she'd feel if I rammed her parents off a cliff and they died. Although, I, myself do not know why I act this way, but what I do know is that I just don't want to be around anybody at the moment. Loneliness and my sister was my peace and I was happy having that. The shrink on the other hand was not and continues to poke through my brain; moreover, she gave me ridiculous inspiring messages to help me through my day.

They say actions speak louder than words…sometimes you think the "Idiots" that come up with these sayings really have no idea how the real world works. When a part of your heart, your soul, your very existence seems to disappear…it is very difficult to get it back.

* * *

><p>I had thought that my silence towards people would indicate that I was not in the mood of talking, but it seems to have an opposite effect. At first people felt sorry for me, I know, I could see the sympathy in their eyes as they walked past me, their whispers echo the corridors, there head shakes engraved in my brain. I don't care though, only a few months left before I get into my first year of high school. I'll be with my sister and that's all I need. My fingers stumble as I place my earphones in my ears and I turn up the volume, letting Immortal Technique drown my head. Biting the end of my pencil, I try to do my math homework, but someone places a hand on my shoulder causing me to jump. It's my biology teacher, the one with the crooked teeth; he sits down in front of me, before taking a sip of water from my bottle. I cringe, but swallow my ego down to the tips of my toes.<p>

"Gary," his tongue vibrates against his teeth like Daffy duck and a drop of spit flies on my cheek, "You rushed out of biology and forgot to take the egg you have to look after for the project."

He gives me a tiny reed basket with a healthy peach egg in it. I try to smile, but the corner of my mouth twitches instead. I throw my Blastoise bottle in the bin as soon as he walks away.

* * *

><p>My butt is wet and sticky and everyone is laughing at me. I grip the edge of my table until my knuckles turn white.<p>

"Gary where is your egg?" the spitting cobra asked as he glares at me. I look at the group of boys who giggle next to me and immediately I know this is their fault. Not two minutes ago as I was about to sit, they had taken the egg that I had worked so hard to look after and placed it on my chair.

"I…I-"

"Sit down!" the teacher yelled, disappointed that I did not have an egg. The stickiness stuck uncomfortably on my skin and I could feel the tears prickling in my eyes, "I can't."

His eyes narrowed, "Are you back chatting me? I SAID SIT!"

I gulp the rising bile down my throat and follow instructions, hissing as an eggshell digs in my skin. The boys next to me just smirk and I kept thinking about how worthless I felt. The angry tears I had desperately tried to keep in came pouring out. Human beings take pleasure in other people's miseries.

* * *

><p>"Aw I can't believe that my little brother is going to be in high school now," May slaps her hands together with glee and I roll my eyes irritably, "Whoopee."<p>

She ruffles my hair like she always does, an annoying habit of hers, and I growl.

She merely gives a small smile and hands me my lunch, "Let's go the bus is waiting."

My sister is in her last year of high school and somehow that seemed to settle my nerves a bit as I sat down next to her in the bus. Her smile never leaves her face and her brownish-green eyes look down at me reassuringly.

I feel safe.

* * *

><p>"Shurrup!" my gullet churns as his fish odor breath shoots up my nose, "Stand in the line with the others!"<p>

I grit my teeth and spit in his face. His pink chubby face turns bright red as he draws a deep breath through his nose, punching me in the gut, before dragging me to where the other initiates were.

"Strip."

Fear slithers down my back and I turn pale, wincing at the pain that shot through my stomach.

"No," I hiss, my ego flaring.

The other boy next to me was shaking like a leaf and he mumbled so softly I could hardly hear him, "Do it or they'll beat us up."

I snort. _Like I care what happens to you guys._

"No," I repeat again. Bad mistake. Because next thing I knew I was on the ground while they tore my clothes from me, chucking it in a corner before peeing on it.

"Now wear it."

My eyes widened at these sick fucked up bastards and I clench my fists, "no."

Another punch to the stomach and I wheeze trying to breathe, but the pain is too fucking unbearable, something slides up my throat and I cough it out onto my hands. Paling when I see the crimson liquid dripping down my fingertips. I close my eyes as soon as I see him approaching me again, but the sound of footsteps makes my heart rise with hope.

"Shit it's the teachers, run!"

I crumble to the ground with a bloodied smile on my face.

* * *

><p>I listen to my sister ramble on about her day at school and laugh at the joke she tells me, winching again from the pain in my stomach. She touches the creases on my forehead with her fingertips worryingly, "You ok?"<p>

I smile and she breathes a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>May is sick at home with the flu and I was hesitant to go to school without her, but I know I can't rely on her for everything. I have to become stronger to protect her. As I enter the crowed cafeteria I keep my head down and eyes low, trying not to draw any unwanted attention. Settling on an empty desk near the stinky trash bin I begin eating looking at everyone silently. My eyes stop at a table in the middle of the room, as the people there chatted happily. I scoff, <em>it's like they think by eating skittles, you can crap out rainbows. <em>I want to vomit at their sickly smiley faces and the aura of bubbliness around them. I suddenly lost my appetite giving my food to the skeletally looking janitor. His claw like hands cup the tray thankfully and his withered lips turn into a genuine smile.

* * *

><p>I decided to skip fifth period, sick of being around those people in class and I walk into the bathroom, freezing at the scene in front of me. Some boys from my sister's grade were sniffing cocaine and beating some poor boy up. <em>Run! Run! Run!<em> My brain wouldn't register the words properly and I stood frozen in place and when they caught sight of me I suddenly felt nauseous.

"Oi catch him!" a guy yelled as they grabbed me roughly by the shoulders, pushing me against the door of a cubicle.

"Watcha doing here then sweetheart?" a guy with long hair until his shoulders and ice blue eyes asks with a British accent, as he took out his pocket knife and slid the blade threateningly down my cheek. When I didn't answer he pressed the blade deeper, the tip biting into my skin as I hiss in pain.

"Damn Sheldon what the fuck are you doing? You woke me up!" a grumpy voice growls from the other side of the bathroom as a guy with jet black hair and blood shot eyes sits up from the ground he was laying on. He is imbalanced as he drags his feet towards us, "What's with the kid?"

"Caught him peeping on us, gonna rat us out aren't ya twerp?"

The other guy pinches the bridge of his nose and pushes Sheldon away from me gripping the neck of my shirt, "So much as utter a single word to any body and I will kill you."

"Hey Zack, are you going to go to class? Can't have you failing eight grade again. You suppose to be in your last year of high school like the rest of us."

* * *

><p>When I get to my next class, I completely collapse in my seat and I can't stop shaking. <em>Why the hell is this happening to me?<em> I press my watering eyes into my palms trying to swallow the burning sensation away. It is then when I notice Zack sitting two rows away from me that my stomach clenches. He is surrounded by people I haven't bothered to take notice of before and that is when realization hits me. This boy was using a façade in front of everyone and no one knew what he was doing behind closed bathroom doors. Like a chess game I could suddenly see all his moves…the game he was playing. I smirk; _he hangs out with different friends in front of everyone and then goes to see his true friends behind everyone's back. _There was this certain aura around him that oozed danger and I was certain everyone felt it and even if he bullied others, I knew he didn't want anyone to know about drugs.

* * *

><p><strong>END FLASHBACK<strong>

Gary could hear the soft sobs that came from her mouth and he laid back so that his head was in her lap, "Don't cry," he whispered.

However, Misty could not stop, just how much had this boy gone through along with her friends' torment? She was even more depressed to hear that Zack and his drug cronies never stopped torturing him, to the point when he felt the need to end his life. _No more me…no more pain_, he had said it with a smile on his face and she just couldn't stop crying for this boy in front of her.

He sat up and faced her, holding her tight, "It's ok Misty."

She was so glad that he was here, alive. She had a need to feel his skin as she nuzzled her head into his chest listening to the strong, yet steady thumps of his heart.

"When I saw him there standing in my lounge and my sister proclaiming her love for him, I almost lost it, but when my sister left the room, he threatened to hurt her if I told her or anyone else. So I kept my mouth closed."

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

I can't take it anymore; I have to tell her, I have to protect her.

"May," I call after her as she walks down the corridor of the biology section, "May I need to tell you something about Zack."

She looks at me with her eyebrows raised confusingly and as I open my mouth a strong grip squeezes my shoulder until it bruises.

"What about me Gary?" his charcoal eyes burn deep into my head and I find myself cowering in fear, "Oh you mean you want to tell your sister that I'm a great guy and that I have encouraged you to come play baseball with us?"

A lie, but he had my gullible sister tied around his pinky finger. I try to push away from his revolting hand but it only squeezes tighter, his fingers biting into my skin, "Now now Gary don't be shy let's go play some baseball."

I look at my sister with pleading eyes, but she doesn't even look at me instead her attention is entirely devoted on the demon next to me.

* * *

><p>Another tennis ball slams in my eyes, grazing the skin and making them water, and I blink erratically trying to see through my blurry vision. The people around me just laugh as they push me back to the center of the circle, before raining more tennis balls on my already battered body. Someone ducks down next to me; I can hear his heavy breathing even though I can't see him through my swollen eyes.<p>

"Let this be a lesson to you orphan. It's too bad you learnt this lesson late though. If only you didn't try and rat me out to your sister, than I wouldn't have been compelled to do this. But because of you… smartass, I'm afraid your sister is going to have to pay."

I swing out at Zack blindly, "Don't you fucking lay a hand on her!"

He laughed, "Aw but you too late with that, you see, I have touched her many times as she moaned for more."

_No! NO!_ "NOOOOO!" I punch him and make impact with his jaw, but the coward gets his druggie friends to hold me back. He lifts the baseball bat up and swings a ball at close range into my nose. I scream, hearing a cracking sound as the blood drops down my lips.

* * *

><p>Something's wrong. I can feel it. My sister's looks at me again with that fake smile plastered on her face, twiddling her thumbs as gramps stares down at us sternly.<p>

"Look, I'm not blaming either of you, but someone stole my new Pokémon merchandise and I want you guys to be honest and tell me who."

"Chill grandpa. Don't you even trust your own grandkids?" May's face morphs into something feral and I can see the glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

My gramps, however, doesn't notice this and nods his head as he walks away.

"You did it didn't you?" my voice is cold and I don't like it.

She doesn't say anything, except merely turning and putting her forefinger to her smiling lips, "Sssh."

* * *

><p>I imagine how different our lives would be today, had my parents still been alive. I'm so envious towards those kids who still have theirs, but they take them for-granted. Now all I have is my parents fading voices in my head and a picture. It's been a year now and today is their death anniversary, running my hand through my hair I bounce of my bed and head to my sister's room. Muffled voices reach me outside her closed door and I press my ear closer against the varnished surface.<p>

"I…I need some- no but- when- I can't wait that long- don't worry about the fucking money-"

I gasp at my sister's rude tone of voice and knock at the door. I hear scraping noises and shuffling before she opens the door and when I see her I want to punch something until my hand bleeds. She's lost more weight, her hands are crinkly and her teeth are stained. She frowns at me, "What's wrong?"

"It's mom and dad's death anniversary."

I can see that lazy realization flashing in her blood-shot eyes, "Oh yeah," she runs her hands through my spikes again, "Want to go visit them?"

_This is all my fault._

* * *

><p>I shove my hands deeper into my pockets, as the smoke-like air leaves my mouth and the cold wind whips my face. A tiny snow-flake touches the tip of my nose as I sneeze and I snuggle deeper into my hoody. <em>Where the hell was my sister?<em> She said we would go visit my parents' grave, but to give her a few minutes and wait at the station for her, but it had been over half an hour and I was freezing to death. Fed up I bordered the train and went on my own, pissed off as hell. When I reached Viridian…it was as if I could breathe again.

* * *

><p>I sat there in the lounge flicking the lamp on and off, waiting, very patiently. I hear footsteps and then keys jingling, before my sister stumbles through the door wearing the shortest skirt I have ever seen her wear and that too during winter. She loses her footing and falls to the floor and I don't help her up. My anger is boiling and the blood is pumping ferociously in my veins.<p>

"Where were you?" I hiss between clenched teeth.

She looks up at me with a goofy grin on her face, "I lost track of time with Zack-"

The name that I had come to hate made my face twitch viciously, until I blared my teeth at her, "You were suppose come with me to visit mom and dad!"

She winces and rubs her temples, "stop yelling I can hear you. Don't treat me like I'm a child I'm older than you and I can do whatever the fuck I want!"

I bit my lip so hard that blood began pouring down my chin as I punch the door making a hole in the wood, not even feeling the sting as the splinters dig in my skin. The pain in my swollen hand is nothing compared to the pain in my heart.

* * *

><p>I can't stop shaking. I'm trying to hold myself but it doesn't help. I feel cold…so cold as I pace up and down the hallway of Pallet town's hospital. My gramps is in a similar state as me and my heart jumps when the ICU doors open.<p>

"We managed to pump most of the drugs out, but another overdose like this again and we won't be able to save her," the doctor puts his hand sympathetically on my shoulder and I sink to the floor, happiness and relief flooding my heart.

I push the doors open and I see her looking aimlessly at the roof from the bed she laid on. Her head turns and she looks at me, the light in her eyes are no longer there, the tinge of pink that decorated her cheeks were gone and she now resembles a ghost.

_This is all my fault._

* * *

><p>With a heavy heart we sent her to rehab and I had to live with the guilt of putting my sister in this state for the rest of my life. If I was cold before, I am now emotionless, walking down the corridors with a blank face that made people frown. I sit at my usual seat in the cafeteria and stare at the happy table in the middle, my blood boiling when I see Zack cavorting about with his regular friends; who follow him blindly not knowing anything about the sick twisted dark side within him.<p>

"Hey Zack your friends from down town Pallet are graduating today right?" Josh Cooper asks as he slurps on his juice box. I snort, it was a good thing that they were leaving, a lot more people would be left alone by their torment, but that meant a lot more bulling by Zack and his regular friends.

Zack scoffs, "They not my friends more like acquaintances or people that I happen to know."

Again he lies so smoothly and these people blindly believe him. I quickly duck my head deeply down as Zack comes towards my desk with a sick smile on his face. He stops and dips to my level whispering in my ear, "I heard your sister is in rehab. How's that going for you? After all…this is your own fault you know. If only you had been quiet."

* * *

><p>May is back and she looks healthier, which is a relief. She smiles a small yet genuine smile at me as I hug her.<p>

"You've gotten taller," she croaks going on her tippy toes to brush my hair, "your shoulders have broadened too."

I'm just so happy that she's okay and this time I'll definitely protect her. If I didn't mess with Zack he wouldn't mess with her…right?

* * *

><p>It's May's birthday and I've been to five shops now, looking for something nice to get her. It is only when I reach this jewelry shop that I finally have a bit of luck. In the glass counter there are two gorgeous butterfly shaped diamond earrings and I grin from ear to ear. <em>May's going to love this!<em> I pay for it and rush home excited to see the look on her face. My heart beats erratically as I climb the stairs and when I open the room I chuckle when I see her sleeping on her bed. I creep up behind her, where her back faces me and shake her, "Hey May wake up. Look what I got you."

"…"

"May? M…May," I begin shaking her vigorously now, my heart beating as fast as humming bird's wings, when she finally rolls over my heart stops. Her face is pale and there is foam oozing out the side of her blue mouth.

"May," the tears drip painfully down my cheeks as I slap her face lightly, "May…Oh God please…no…no…please May" I burry my head in her neck sniffing her lavender scent.

"May come back. Please. I…I… won't even complain about you touching my hair anymore…please! May…MAAAAAAAY!"

* * *

><p>"Order order! This court is adjourned. There is not enough evidence to prove that Zack Duffery has given any sort of drugs to May Oak that led to the cause of her death. "<p>

The bastard walks past me stretching his hands with a smirk on his face. Me? I was never the same. Completely broken and destroyed, I couldn't stop the voice that taunted me in my mind. _This is all your fault_. I growled at it, _it isn't I'll make sure that bastard never smiles for the rest of his fucking miserable life._

* * *

><p>The wind blows my through spikes and I crumble to the floor, screaming into the earth's sky until my lungs collapse. <em>You promised that you would always be there for me…May.<em>

* * *

><p>That's it. Sho I bet that made I lot of you cry. I cried while writing it. Uhm also to make something clear Sam, Josh and Ash n em don't know about Zack's drug side only the bulling, but to them that's petty and happens in every high school so it's normal. Also the next chapter or the next next chapter will be the lemon. Blush. I'm kinda embarrassed about it. It's my first time writing a lemon.<p>

Please read and review!


	18. Chapter 18

Author's disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, this is just for pure entertainment

I'd like to thank CreativecherryPrincess, Lili neko, hit girl 121, TheFrogFromHell, Guest, jigglypuff, Ego fan, Haley, Freddy, Simplicity-Shitsuboku, Erza Fullbuster LOVE, Konan Uchiha Sasuke, Amyleedee, anonymous , ASH, MO and pokemanic, for reviewing. I appreciate it. Thank you so much.

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

Misty was speechless. She didn't know what to say, what to do to comfort him as he had buried his head into the softness of her bosom.

"What can I say?" She asked bleakly.

"You weren't to know," Gary responded, his voice as dry as death. "It is true that I was out for revenge. I was blinded by pure hatred; I even hated those who followed him blindly-"

"Me being one of them?" Misty's eyes dropped in guilt.

"Yes."

Misty pulled away from him in silence, her heart wrenching and she couldn't stop the feeling of doubt that punched her in her gut. _You think he cares about you? Well I'm sorry to pop your bubble of fantasy, to tell you that he only used you to get to me. Don't think you're all that Misty_. Zack's voice rebounded viciously in her head.

"I should have never let Zack take advantage of my sister. If only I had been stronger more courageous. Then…then…"

He said the words with such guilt and self-loathing that Misty's heart ached for him. Tentatively she lifted her hand in a gesture of comfort, and then let it fall again.

"I intended on making his life just as mournful as mines, just as guilty. That the very thought or sight of me would haunt him."

"Why did you choose me as a target for your revenge?" Misty asked him in a low voice. She couldn't bring herself to look at him whilst she waited for a response, twisting her hands together and feeling the heavy, driven thud of her own heart.

"Why the hell do you think?" Gary asked in a gritty, emotion-laden voice. "I think that's pretty obvious Mist."

_You better wake up Waterflower or you will regret it…he doesn't love you_. Again his voice filled her head. _SHUT UP!_ She squeezed her eyes tight trying to clear her mind.

"Even if my intention was to make you fall for me, I guess I couldn't help-" Gary stopped, and Misty lifted her head and searched his face, her eyes huge and dark.

"You couldn't help what? Be kind to me and try and save me from Zack?" she hesitated, trying carefully to pick her way safely through the minefield of self-doubt and fear that distance her, separated her from the shining beacon of her growing hope.

"Kind!" Gary gritted his teeth and glared at her, "Kindness and saving you was not what I wanted. I merely wanted to use you as a stepping stone to get further to my goal, but now…" he looked at her and she could see the hot male glitter in his eyes.

"Now, I want you, Misty," Gary whispered huskily, "I want you in all ways a guy of my age would want a girl that he likes to the point of insanity."

Stunned, Misty told him fiercely, "B…but your revenge plan? What about the plan!"

He was silent for a long aching moment, "it slipped through my mind the moment you began filling it instead."

Misty gasped when she saw the red tinge that decorated his cheeks and suddenly she felt her own face heat up. He averted his blazing gaze from her eyes and cupped his mouth.

Slowly she shuffled closer to him and touched his hair tentatively, as his sister would have done and he stiffened.

"Misty…" he protested on a low groan, "don't."

"Ssssh," she silenced him by running her hand from his brown spikes down to let the pads of her fingers touch his cheek. _Even though he is a grown-up. Even though he has a strong body. Right now his expression is no different to that of a lonely boy. It makes me want to hold him tightly and love him from the bottom of my heart. _She leaned in closer until their noses brushed against one another, closer and closer still until her forehead rested against his. Her cerulean eyes gazed passionately into the depths of his shimmering green orbs as he reached for her and nuzzled his face in her neck. He traced his lips ever so slowly along her jaw line, up until his hot breath blew gently in her ear, "I won't be able to control myself, if you don't stop looking at me like that."

An electric shiver ran down her spine bursting into flames in her stomach, "I don't mind."

He lifted her across him, finding her mouth. He bit at her soft lips; tender little nips that made her whimpered in delight.

"Such seductive lips," he whispered between each bite before trusting his tongue hotly into her open mouth.

Misty could only gasp as his tongue caressed every inch of her mouth and he cupped her face drawing her body tightly against his. She gripped his shoulders, as she no longer lay on his lap, but instead on the carpet floor. His lips left her mouth only for a second before descending again into the softness of her neck, where he sucked on her pulse. His tongue moved in hot circular movements as he trailed down her neck and then to her collarbone; sending a flash of heat to her nether regions.

Soft mews and gasps drew from her swollen lips as he continued his assault by sliding the tip of his tongue across her collarbone and smirked, "You really are sensitive."

"Nnn," was the only response she could give as his hand playfully slid underneath her top caressing the side of her stomach, until his fingertips grazed the bottom of her soft breast.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

* * *

><p>Misty could not stop blushing as she sat on the couch anxiously. Questioning eyes traveled to and fro.<p>

"Sooo like Misty what where you doing that like took you like forever to like answer the door?" Daisy's pencil thin eyebrow raised a little.

"Yeah you like look like you ran a marathon," Violet leaned toward her.

Misty gave an apprehensive laugh as she scratched the back of her head, "I was doing some exercise."

Her sisters didn't fuss over her answer, not really caring if she was lying, "Mph if you like exercise so much, why do your legs like still wobble when you walk."

Misty felt her anger boil and her mouth twitched. She had forgotten just how much she disliked being around her siblings, "So how come you guys are the only ones who have come to visit? Where is everyone else?"

Daisy flicked her blue nails out in front of her and examined them, "Well Lily is like staying over at her friend's house and like mom and dad are working late….like where's the bathroom? I like need to pee? "

"Me too, I need to like fix my hair. It is like going all frizzy like," Violet stood up with Daisy as Misty directed them to the bathroom.

"Are they gone?" her Aunt popped her head from around the kitchen corner. "I'm so sorry they bumped into me at the mall and insisted I bring them home. But why did you take forever to answer the door?"

Misty shifted from one foot to the other. "I…I was exercising."

Her aunt folded her arms out in front of her and said with a raised eyebrow, "Oh really? I'm not your sisters, Misty. I am not as dense as them or my sister from whom they inherited the stupidity from…thank god you inherited your dad's genes."

Misty twisted her hands, "I swear it was just exercise. The reason why I'm flustered and tensed is because my sisters are here and you know how I get around them."

"All right, I'll believe you." She said hesitantly, but never questioned it more when she heard the clicks of high heels clattering down the hallway and she took a soccer dive back into the kitchen.

"Oh Mist darling Daisy and I like want to stay the night as we like are too tired to head back home now and in this weather."

Misty could almost hear the desperate screams of **'Hell no'** echoing from her Aunt behind the door.

"Fine," Misty grinded her teeth and made her way to her room for some peace and quiet.

* * *

><p>As Misty entered the room and close the door, warm muscular hands wrapped tightly around her slender waist. Hot breath tickled the rim of her ear, "Did you forget that I was hiding in your room babe?" Gary bent his head and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck.<p>

"Mmm, ah…M…my sisters distracted me, and I oh," a hot flash of heat spiraled downwards as he pressed another kiss to the sensitive skin of her neck and smirked, "Well we'll have to fix that."

And with that he turned her around and found her lips in a single smooth motion. His fingers tangled in her auburn hair, tugging gently, strong and warm at her nape as they turned her face where he wanted it.

"Open your mouth Misty," he murmured in a deep sensual whisper, coaxing her as he brushed his open lips against hers.

She obeyed him without hearing him, her hands searching over his arms to find hard muscle through the fabric of his shirt. Her tiny fingers fumbling with the buttons as she slid her hands in to feel the warmth of his toned body…..

"Misty are you up?" her aunt knocked the door softly.

Gary let out a low feral-like growl for the second interruption of the day and pouted childishly as Misty hid him under her bed covers, jumping in and placing him on top of herself, so that it resemble one body.

"Yep I'm up you can come in," Misty hissed a low warning of strict behavior from Gary as he lifted her top a tiny bit from underneath the covers. He just rolled his eyes and smiled playfully as his mischievous fingers tickled the soft skin of her waist. She bit her lip, preventing the moan that nearly escaped her lips and tried to swat his hand away. However, his big hand caught her wrist and he placed soft kissing in the palm of her hand. She had forgotten that her aunt was in the room and would have been oblivious still, had her aunt not cleared her throat and asked Misty if she was alright.

"Y…yes I'm fine," she stuttered out as Gary's fingers on her wrist were softly caressing. His thumb found her moist palm and rubbed it in a new exciting way, tracing it softly, causing sensations that went far beyond her hand.

"Are you sure? You seem a little flush?" Her aunt queried.

"I'm still a bit upset with my sisters," which was half the reason for her scarlet face, the other was in her bed and drawing the tip of his hot tongue in circular motions on the inside of her wrist.

"You said it," her aunt sighed deeply, "I swear this brings back my childhood memories. I thanked the Lord as soon as I got my degree and left cerulean, far away from your mother. "

Misty chuckled and at the same time tried to pry her hand away from Gary. "I thought you two were great buddies."

"And we stay that way as long as I run fast, keep my mouth shut and pretend that I'm listening to her nonsensical blabber."

"EEP!"

Misty's sudden yelp caused her aunt to jump and hold a hand to her beating heart, "For god's sake, Misty what was that for?"

If Misty could free both her hands, which were now tightly secure in one of Gary's big hands, she would have whacked him across the head for suddenly kissing her exposed navel.

"Er uhm I remembered a bad memory of something my sisters did." She lied pathetically, whilst grinding her teeth for control, as Gary's lips brushed over her navel again. Only for him to lick the rim and then bite the soft skin of her toned stomach.

"Aunt I am so tired and need some sleep. Could we continue this conversation tomorrow?" Misty didn't want to be rude, really she didn't, but with Gary's lips trailing higher and higher she could not help but want to chase her aunt out as quick as possible.

But her aunt thought nothing of it and yawned loudly, "I guess you're right it is quiet late. I'll see you in the morning…good night."

Once the door shut, Misty tore her hands from his grasp and threw the bed covers aside, glaring daggers at Gary. Her breath caught as his full weight came down over her body, crushing her into the blue sheets and mattress. A corner of his mouth curved up and his eyes twinkled.

"Oh come on babe you loved that," he commented wickedly. His hands were resting beside her head, and somehow he'd caught hers in them again. She panted, struggling, before giving up and blowing a strand of her auburn hair away from her face.

His dark passionate eyes searched her cerulean ones, before dipping in to nuzzle the side of her neck, "That made you feel good though, didn't it?" he breathed in her sweet scent as his hips caressed hers.

"Of course… it does," she hissed, "I've never felt this way with anyone else."

"Neither have I," trailing his lips so that it now brushed over hers. His eyes closed, his heavy brows drawing together. Fear shot down Misty's spine, the pads of her fingertips probed the creases on his forehead gently. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he slowly fitted his mouth to hers. She wanted to protest, but she couldn't move, let alone speak. With a shaky sigh she opened her mouth a little to taste his and felt him stiffen. He rolled away from her and rubbed his temples.

"G…Gary?" She bit her lip anxiously, "Please tell me what's on your mind. Don't push me away."

"I…" he turned his head, staring down at her with green eyes that still held blatant traces of passion. "It's my sister…every time something good happens to me…guilt…guilt just punches me in my gut. SHIT. I HATE THIS. "

"You'll have to get over it one day," Misty didn't want to sugar coat anything, "You're human and you make mistakes. We all do, we just have to find a way to bounce back and make sure we don't make the same mistakes."

"Yeah…I won't be making the same mistake with you Mist," he touched the soft tresses of her red hair and brought it to his mouth, "This time I'll definitely protect those dear to me."

He let her hair slip through his fingers, before drawing her close to his body in a tight bear hug.

"I'll," he kissed her forehead; "Never," he kissed her eyelid; "Let," her kissed her nose; "You," he kissed her cheek, "Go."

He then proceeded to kiss each of her fingertips tentatively. Misty hadn't realized how many nerve endings she had, but his soft lips triggered electric impulses that set off every single one of them.

"B…but you might fall for…someone else and get married and…"

Gary chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers, "Feeling insecure are we sweetheart?"

"N…no just thinking rational…" she pouted, trying hard to swallow the burning envy that she was feeling at the thought of someone else in Gary's arms.

"Sssh-" he traced her plump lips with his thumb, _god such seductive lips_, "You the only one who has filled my heart. I love your tenacity. I love that other men think you're girly and that I alone know the truth. I love that ego and fiery temper. I used to think that I would never stop thinking of revenge and hate. Then you came along and let sunlight back into my life-"

"You don't think I'm girly?" Misty pinched his arm causing Gary to rub his now pink skin furiously. "Of course not! You monkey woman…sss ouch that hurts. Didn't I just say something sweet now, why'd you pinch me?"

Misty smiled, a slight twinkle in her eyes. She knew that she wasn't girly. Actually very far from it. She was a tomboy with a temper of a dragon and yet he loved that about her. In other words, he loved the real her not the fake she always pretended to be. The mask she used to try and be accepted or popular like her sisters. The mask she wore because she was tired of feeling so lonely and like an outcast. Gary saw the real her and her loved her for who she was.

"Because I love you," her lips softly kissed his jaw, "faults and all."

Gary froze, shocked at the sudden confession of love, but at the same time his lungs squeezed, and the pit of his belly got tight.

**Ba-thump**

**Ba-thump**

He wanted her. God how he wanted her. He wanted to take her hand without thought, just because it was there to take. He wanted to hold her tight. He wanted to see her smiles, her eyes, her lips. He wanted her to be his friend and lover, and he wanted it for the rest of his life.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his mouth to her ear, "I love you too Mist…faults and all."

He held her tight and buried his nose in the top of her head, "It's late I should go-"

"NO! Don't, just stay a little longer."

He chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow babe."

"But tomorrow is Saturday," she mumbled, her eyes slowly drooping as she lay in the comfort of his embrace.

"There are things called dates. I'll take you on one."

Her eyes snapped open and she beamed, "Really?"

"Yes really. Now sleep."

"My first real date. I can't wait." She yawned and snuggled deeper in his chest, before letting sleep take her.

"Good night and sleep sweet, my one and only." With one last hug and peck to her cheek, he tucked her in bed and climbed out her bedroom window.

* * *

><p>Misty paced in her living room for the umpteenth time. She straightened her denim skirt, whilst praying to god that her sisters left soon.<p>

"Like Misty we're like ready to leave." Daisy came downstairs heaving her shopping bags, before looking at Misty up and down. "Do you like have a date?" her nosy sister asked, waggling her eyebrows.

Misty gulped and before she could answer, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Violet hummed as she skipped towards the door. Misty's heart flew to her throat and she tried to stop her sister from opening the door, but she was too late. And to her horror the tall hunk of every girl's dream stood there dressed in dark blue jeans and a grey muscle t-shirt; as he frowned at Violet. Misty could almost see the drool that slither down Daisy's jaw as she stared at him and the flies that flew into Violet's wide open mouth.

When Gary's gaze finally met Misty's, a smile curved his lips.

"Hey Babe," he said pushing past her shocked stricken sisters, "You ready for our date?" he wrapped her in a big hug that lifted the heels of her shoes off the floor. His husky scent filled her lungs and her stomach got a little light, like she swallowed some air.

"I missed you," he said next to her ear. Misty's heart fluttered, "I missed you too."

She smiled and leaned back far enough to look into those olive green eyes surrounded by thick, dark lashes. She placed her free hand on the side of his smooth face and planted a loud kiss on his mouth, before pulling back.

"So where are we going?"

He chuckled and set her back on her feet, "It's a surprise."

One of his hands slid down her spine and rested on the curve of her behind.

"Ahem," Daisy cleared her throat and Misty didn't have to look at her face twice to know that she was burning with envy.

"Misty I'm like afraid you haven't like introduced us." Violet agreed with Daisy, nodding her head furiously. This action reminded Gary of a bobble head doll and he bit his tongue to prevent himself from bursting with laughter. He slid his hand up and around Misty's waist before sticking his hand out to shake Daisy's, "Hi I'm Gary Oak. Please to meet you…er…Violet?"

Daisy clenched her teeth, but nonetheless took the gorgeous boy's hand in hers, gasping as the heat from his skin seeped onto hers. "I'm like Daisy actually, she's Violet."

Violet came rushing like a storm and almost bulldozed Daisy out of the way, dipping at her waist a little to give Gary a view of her C cup boobs. "H…hi I'm like Violet." She giggled causing her breasts to bounce. Misty's eye twitched and she had a sudden vivid imagination of popping her sister's breasts, as if they were balloons. The next thing that pissed her off was that Daisy had her hand on Gary's shoulder and raised on her toes to say something in his ear. Misty turned her attention to the vase on the side. Trying not to lose her temper and instead pretended as if she wasn't dying inside. A sudden tug at her waist forced Misty to glance back to his face. He smiled down at her as if she was the only thing in the world that existed. He drew her in front of him, holding her by shoulders, his face gentle and loving, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm happy with this so called scrawny tomboy." He finished his sentence with a chaste kiss to her lips that sent a zap of lightning all the way to her toes.

"F…Fine! Like be that way! But like just so you know, you losing out on the best like time of your life!" Daisy screeched, her fists shaking at her sides and her face flaming hot red. She turned around, nose up in the air as she dragged her protesting sister out the door.

"I'd rather Zack hugged me than have the best time of my life with a self-centered harlot." Gary scoffed.

A guffaw of laughter suddenly erupted in the room as Misty's aunt came from around the corner clutching her sides.

"Dear Lord," she gasped between breaths, "That has got to be the funniest thing I've seen, since I told my sister her nose and ears were getting larger through age."

Her aunt smiled before introducing herself, "Hi I'm Misty's aunt…you can call me Joy. Or nurse Joy better yet."

Gary smiled warmly and extended his hand to shake hers, "I'm Misty's boyfriend, Gary."

Her aunt raised an eyebrow, "Were you not dating Zack?"

"No Aunt we broke up. I'm with Gary now."

"Oh well, you kids enjoy yourselves."

"We will," Misty called from behind her shoulder as she giddily walked with Gary out the door.

* * *

><p>They walked towards their destination. Gary refusing to tell her where it was that they were going. Just that they were taking the bus to get there. <em>Well this isn't very romantic<em>, Misty pouted childishly and walked ahead of Gary to indicate to him that she wasn't impressed. He walk silently behind her, she could feel his heated gaze on her back and then slowly sliding down to her rump. He wasn't even touching her but she felt so hot and before she could turn around, she was pressed against his muscular body and he cupped her cheek from behind. He tilted her face until she could see his own, until his lips were mere inches away from hers. Misty gulped and her toes curled in bliss when his hot breath caressed her lips. She closed her eyes and then…he blew wind in her ear.

She stared at Gary for a few confusing moments before her face turned as red as her hair and she turned around to stomp away, as he smirked. She didn't get very far when his hand caught hold of hers and he gently tugged her back until his arms encircled her tiny form.

"Angry love?" he whispered parting her hair to one side before placing soft sweet kisses on her neck and shoulder.

She tried not to melt under his temptation, "What happened to the wonderful date you promised me? Where is the car? The flowers? The restaurant? You are so unromantic," she finished with a pout.

Gary chuckled, "Unromantic? You're not very original babe. Me on the other hand I'm very unique. What's so romantic about sitting in a stuffy car holding hands? When instead I can take a romantic walk with you, hand in hand, through the park. And then I can pull you back against my body like this as we walk. My hands caressing your soft skin as I do a little bit of this," he nibbled her ear, "And a little bit of that," he kissed her cheek. And just as she was beginning to enjoy his touch he let go and removed himself from her fully, his turn to pout, "But I guess you want a cliché date so I'll-"

"NO!" she yelled out a bit too loud, causing other couples walking in the vicinity to jump. "No I want to walk with you." She fiddled with the strap of her purse feeling the heavy thumps of her heart, _god now I'm nervous, _and she tentatively reached out and slid her hand in his. Gary's eyes widen for a brief moment, but then he smiled. They walked through the lush park, surrounded by the echoes of peoples' chatter and the birds' tweets; the fragrance of roses lingering in the air. The side of Misty's lips curled and she giggled as she tore her hand away racing to hide behind a tree. Gary raised an eyebrow at this sudden playfulness and scratched the back of his head in confusion, "and now?"

Misty's face lit up in mischievousness and she beckoned him with her forefinger, "Come catch me."

He smirked and chased after her as she screamed, running off across the feathery grass. When she came to a Sunflower field and some long grass and weaved herself through. She peeked through the sunflower stalks, her eyes darting to and fro. Her heart jumped to her throat at the sound of dirt and twigs cracking underneath sneakers. She moved backwards, breathing as slowly as she could, when a familiar pair of arms grabbed her from behind, "Boo!"

* * *

><p>Misty giggled for the third time, dusting some yellow petals from her boyfriend's brown spikes, "Come on that was fun."<p>

Gary frowned, "It was, but now we are delayed and the next bus only gets here later."

"Stop being such a frowny bun, the bus will be here in five minutes."

They were silent for two of the five minutes, Misty resting her head against Gary's shoulder as they stood at the bus stop. An elderly couple occupied the bench and kept starring at Gary and Misty making comments like, "Ah to be young and in love again."

And into the third minute Misty pushed away from Gary's shoulder, "Hey when my sister was…was w…whispering in your ear, what did she say?" she hissed, trying her best to not look disturbed by it, but she failed horribly.

"She asked me if I wanted to ditch the scrawny tomboy and go with her to have some real fun."

Misty gasped, clenching her fists in fury, "She said what?"

Gary just smiled hugging her reassuringly, "I told her off for you, calm down Waterflower. Though I think this jealous part of you is cute." He twirled a strand of her soft hair around his finger.

"Of course I'm jealous, which girl wouldn't be when another girl is whispering in her boyfriend's ear?"

"Not I," Gary stuck his nose with pride in the sky, "The great Gary Oak doesn't feel jealous-" his gallant speech was cut off by a blur that whizzed past him and tackled his girlfriend in a bear hug. He blinked twice, before growling at the second person he despised most in the world.

"Cooper."

* * *

><p>Hahaha well that's all I can provide for now unfortunately as I am currently starting semester finals tomorrow, VEGETA-RIAN sobs*<p>

I'm sorry for such a long wait, and please wait for until after the 20th of November for updates, as I will then be on holidays ^^ WHOOP WHOOP!

This chapter's goal was to build towards the lemon, so I'm hoping that it achieved just that. Fingers crossed.

See ya guys soon….sigh…if I don't die from finals

p.s: I am aware that there is many grammar mistakes, but I am in my second year of university and I hardly have time to update never mind edit. My main concern is bringing out new updates for my dear reviewers, when I find the time I promise to go over chapters and correct mistakes, also I took more time in reading through this chapter so hopefully there is less mistakes. And again thank you to everyone who reviewed your input was much obliged.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, this is just for pure entertainment

I'd like to thank Anon,Crissie, CreativecherryPrincess, Lili neko, hit girl 121, Guest, jigglypuff, Ego fan, Haley, Freddy, Simplicity-Shitsuboku, Erza Fullbuster LOVE, Konan Uchiha Sasuke, Amyleedee, anonymous , ASH, MO and pokemanic, for reviewing. I appreciate it. Thank you so much.

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

* * *

><p><strong>*WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE LEMON (THE MATURE SCENE)<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18<span>

Grinding his teeth and pulling his hair out in frustration, were the last two things that Gary would have had thought he'd be doing, on his date with Misty. How did it end up that way you ask? Well soon after Cooper had tackled Misty, he said that he was catching the bus too and had then had forcefully squeezed in-between them. It took all of Gary's will power not to sock Cooper into the next dimension.

"So Misty you still have to tell me how you got mister egotistic over here to fall for you?"

Misty giggled at Gary's scowling face, "Well with a lot of hard work anybody can achieve anything."

"Hey Mist," Cooper suddenly caught Misty's hand, making Gary's scowl deepen. "Have I ever told you that your eyes shimmer like ponds under the moonlight and that your hair is like sinewy strands blowing in the wind?"

Misty was flattered and couldn't help but blush, "So what you're trying to say is that-"

"He is trying to say that you remind him of a swamp," Gary cut in harshly and wrapped and overprotective arm around Misty as if to say, 'back of buddy, she's mine.'

His smug grin however was wiped off from his face when Misty elbowed him in the gut.

"Oof! What was that for?"

"Don't be rude to Cooper."

"Haha that's right. Don't be rude Gary; I'm just praising your wonderful girlfriend." Cooper cooed innocently as he took Misty's hand in his.

Gary stiffened so hard that he could feel his own dark aura surrounding him and just as the bus stopped he pulled Misty's hand out of Cooper's, literally dragging her off the bus. If Cooper ever touched her again, Gary was going to put him in a headlock and feed him his lunch.

"Gary! Are you listening to me?"

Gary popped out of his thoughts only to realize that he had dragged Misty all way to the end of the street. He let go of her hand and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Shit." He swore trying to push the stabbing feeling in his heart down to his toes.

"Gary?" this time Misty spoke a bit more tenderly and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Are you…jealous?"

Gary took a sudden step back, his face crimson as he put his hands up in defense, "WHAT! Are you stupid? There is no way a guy like me would get jealous!"

Mist's eyes suddenly twinkled mischievously, "Oh really? Mmm in that case; why don't we go back there to apologize to Cooper and invite him to tag along with us?"

_God, she had balls_. "Hell no! He isn't coming with us Waterflower."

"Why?"

Because I said so probably wasn't a good answer.

"Because he's losing his hair."

She looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. More than likely because he felt like he'd lost it. Misty crossed her arms, "Is that the best excuse you can come with? Why don't you just admit that you are jealous?"

"FINE! I'm jealous ok," he paused, looking into her eyes with smoldering heat that made her toes curl. He leaned forward until his lips brushed hers, "Can you blame me?" his lips never left hers as he spoke, "Don't let another man touch you, only look at me." He bit her bottom lip softly causing her to whimper in delight. He smiled and then moved away; holding hands with her, "Let's continue our date without any annoying pests around."

"Gary, don't be mean."

"Hey I'm not expecting you to dislike Cooper now…give it time it will happen eventually."

* * *

><p>"Seriously Gary, where are we going?" Misty moaned, not recognizing the area around her, all she knew was that they were no longer in Pallet town and that they were now in Viridian City.<p>

Gary yet again refused to tell her as he kept ushering her from street to street, "You'll see," was his only response, when his cell-phone suddenly rang.

"Hello? Yes…uh uh…ok three minutes thanks." He cut the call and looked at Misty with a twinkle in his eyes. Her brows drew in suspicion, "What is it?"

"This way Waterflower," he held out his hand, she took it thinking he'd drag her through more streets, but instead he pulled her foreword; her lips bumping his and he smiled mischievously.

"Turn around," he whispered hotly against her lips. She could only gulp and comply. When she turned around, his hand parted her hair to one side where he placed a hot opened mouthed kiss to her neck; making her eyes rolled back in bliss. A soft feeling touched her eyes and it took her a few moments to realize that he was blindfolding her, "Gary what are you doing?" Misty asked in alarm.

He tightened the silky material and turned her around waving a hand in front of her face, "can you see?"

"Of course not!" her face turned crimson as she tried to punch him. Gary laughed and pecked her on her forehead, "Good."

* * *

><p>"We're here."<p>

Misty sighed in relief; still unable to see, "Can you take the blind fold off now?"

Gary chuckled and untied the fold. Misty opened her eyes slowly and gasped at what she saw.

There she stood underneath billions of twinkling stars, the moon rotating above her head. She looked at Gary within the dark room and smiled, "A planetarium? You booked out the whole of Viridian Planetarium for our date? What happened to not showing off money?"

He smiled and caressed her cheek, "I don't mind using money if it's for you Mist."

She leaned into his hand, as the rough pad of his thumb moved over her soft lips, "It's not over yet Misty…Look." He pointed up to the stars and at first Misty didn't see it, but then her eyes grew wide when she realized that some of the stars had joined making a heart-shaped constellation with the words **M + G forever** in the middle.

"Gary!" she gasped cupping her mouth in awe. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his mouth to her ear, "Just so you know I went through a lot of trouble making this all perfect," he teased.

"Oh really now?"

"Yes, I had to distract you and walk aimlessly around town before all of this could be completed."

"Y…You mean-"

"Yep…I deliberately made us not go by car so I could buy the people time that were making all of this possible."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his. "I Love you Gary."

"Love you too," he lowered his mouth to hers and swept his tongue along the bottom of the top lip taking advantage of her gasp as he hotly trusted his tongue into her warm entrance. A shudder moved down his spine, and his muscles shook as her tongue touched his.

"Mmm Gary," Misty pushed against his chest trying to speak in-between his warm kisses, "Shouldn't we be watching the show?"

He smirked, before biting the corner of her lip, "Only if you want too."

_Oh god_. She nearly melted in temptation, but gathered her senses and kissed his cheek, "Let's watch the rest of the show."

His eyes dragged down to her swollen lips and sighed, "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Caution : Lemon<strong>

Gary couldn't concentrate on the stars above him at all; he knew he should be patient with Misty, to wait until she was ready to become his, but he was so deeply in love with her that his heart, brain and body made it difficult for him to keep his hands to himself. All he wanted was to hold Misty, to caress every part of her, to kiss her from her head to her toes and to love her over and over again.

Watching her stretch her long legs and arms, as she watched the stars, annoyed him even as it had turned him on. His Adams apple bobbed and for a few seconds he welcomed the hot punch of lust in his belly instead of fighting it. The scent of her hair wafted in his nose and he tried, he really did, to tear his eyes away from her. To stop the desire that spread across his skin like wildfire.

"Gary?"

"Mmm," he cleared his throat realizing that his voice had gone high-pitched, "I mean yes what's wrong?"

"I can't watch the show if you keep staring at me like that." She fiddled nervously with one of her earrings, expelling a sharp sound of distress as it came loose and fell to the floor, dropping down on her hands and knees to look for it. The images, the temptation, the torment of seeing her in such a pose caused Gary to grind his teeth. He shuffled uncomfortably in his chair as she searched the floor; her head was on a level with his groin, the distance between them less than a metre. Desperately he tried to control the fierce upsurge of desire hardening his body. He tried to turn away from her so that he could conceal the evidence of the effect she was having on him.

"Oh thank goodness…"Misty exclaimed as her face broke out into a relieved smile and she picked up her earring.

"For God's sake Misty stand up!" Gary commanded hissing in pain as a flash of heat spiraled to his groin.

Misty's eyes grew as wide as saucers and like a deer caught in headlights, she could not tear her gaze from the bulge that had formed in Gary's pants.

"Babe, could you please stop staring."

She blushed and diverted her eyes, "It's your fault, you were the one staring at me first remember?"

"Couldn't you have gotten the earring without demonstrating your sexual skills?"

"What sexual skills you…you pervert?"

"You were crawling on all fours close to my groin, of course I'd get a hard on!"

"S…sorry about that," she tried to get up off the floor, but didn't realize that her legs had practically turned to jelly and she fell on top of Gary, her hands on his knees and her face right in his private area.

As soon as her hot breath fanned the front of jeans, Gary lost all rational thought. He swung her around, pressing her against the chair as he cupped her face and his lips pressed against hers; in a hot passionate kiss. Misty moaned in the back of her throat, causing her to cling urgently to him as she returned the fierce passion of his kiss. Beneath her fingers she could feel the fabric of his shirt, a barrier to what she really wanted to touch, and she gave a small female growl of longing, her body tensing with the frustration of not being able to touch him skin to skin, flesh to flesh. Just as her hands wormed beneath his top, he pulled back resting his forehead against hers.

"We should stop babe, I might get out of hand."

"What if I want you to get out of hand?" she purred, her eyes narrowed sexily. He licked his lips at the sight, his eyes dipping to her heaving breasts, "Are you sure that is what you want?" he smiled at her, a hot, wicked smile that sent a warm feeling right down her spine.

"Yes…"Misty's heart beat very fast; she could feel it leaping in her throat.

* * *

><p>He didn't disappoint. In slow motion she found herself being led into a taxi. They barely made it to the front steps of Gary's Viridian home when he pressed her up against the door, parting her lips with his tongue. She let out a soft purr of pleasure, wrapping her long slim legs around his waist as he cupped her bottom and trusted his hips against hers.<p>

"You feel so good…"

Helplessly, totally lost in what she was feeling, Misty moaned the words into his mouth. The movement of her lips against his a series of soft, erotic little flutters that made him shudder from head to toe.

Frantically he unlocked the door; her legs still around his waist as he charged inside, and then he slammed the door shut and locked it. God, but he wanted her…craved her…needed her. Then his hands went under her shirt, lifting it, tugging it off over her head, and she was thankful that she had decided to wear sexy lace underwear instead of her cotton ones. She helped pull his top over his head and a long shudder of pleasure rolled through her as she touched his naked torso. He hissed at the sensation, crashing his lips back to hers once again, as he backed away to the couch. When his legs met the edge of the sofa, he lowered her onto it. His lips descending in soft pecks down her neck to the valley of her breasts.

"Here?" Misty said nervously.

"Yes here," he said, breathing hard. "I'd make it more romantic and carry you to a bed full of rose petals, but I'm a little desperate over here."

Oh, God, she was too. Butterflies dance in her stomach and she was scared. He could feel her tensing a little and stopped his assault to the top of her breast, laying his forehead against her shoulder. His breath came in deep pants as he tried to compose himself, "You can say no Mist, I'm not forcing you."

Misty shook her head and she kissed the top of her finger and gently placed it against the masculine outline of his throat, and then replaced it with her lips, her mouth, slowly starting to kiss her way downwards.

"Mist," he groaned, as she kissed the skin close to waistband of his jeans softly. With shaky hands he pulled her up gazing in her eyes with fiery heat. "How would you like me to do that to you? To tease you, torment you, lie you down on your bed and slowly kiss my way all over your body?"

Misty couldn't speak. She could barely move; her whole body held in thrall to the heavy, hot pulse of sensation inside it, that Gary's words had aroused. She wanted this, it felt so right. She wanted to touch him, to kiss him endlessly, to make love until they couldn't stand up so she'd have to stay in bed with him forever. She'd spent years trying to decide if she wanted to sleep with Zack, and all it took was a single touch from Gary and she was ready to give him her virginity.

"I need you, Gary. I need you so much…so badly…" her voice was a desire-laden whisper, as her fingers trailed down his Greek-God body. In retaliation Gary slid down the delicate straps of her red lace bra, exposing the full, taut roundness of her breasts. He took in a deep intake of breath at the sight, before enclosing his lips over her already hardened nipple. He sucked on them gently, afraid to give way into the full force of his desire in case he hurt her, while his fingers squeezed the satin-softness of her other breast. She arched her back, her fingers digging into Gary's brown spikes, purring in pleasure, as he kissed his way south. He kissed the soft warmth of her belly and teased his fingers between the thighs she was keeping unexpectedly closed, moving higher and deeper, feeling her body relax and admit him to the sweet, warm wetness that was waiting for him.

"You're so wet already," he whispered hotly against her navel, an impish grin set to his face. He pulled back and held her foot in his hand, the tip of his tongue leaving a hot trail as he moved all the way from her foot to the inside of her thigh, were he blew a hot jet of air against her soaking panty.

"Ah! Mmm…Oh God Gary," she bit her lip, her eyes narrowed seductively and then she yelled as his tongue trailed over her panties. His tongue continued drawing relentless circles over her covered clit, pulling her skirt off completely in the process.

"It's not fair." She said through quivering lips.

"What's not fair sweetheart?" he smirked and his finger slid under her panties as he began stoking her folds, ever so gently.

"Mmm…ah, you should…oh… get naked too."

He answered her by smirking wider and shoving his finger in her wet tightness as she screamed and clawed the couch in absolute pleasure. He carried on his torture with his finger for a while before licking the tips of his fingers that were coated in her juices.

"So wet Mist, and so freaking tight." He reached for his belt, his hands shaking as he slid the belt off. Misty merely dropped her arm lazily over her head and watched his rip off the rest of his clothes, thoroughly enjoying the show. He took out the condom from his back pocket from his discarded jeans and bit the wrapping, tearing it open. A moment later he hovered above her, his eyebrows drawn in concentration as he tossed her skimpy red panties aside with the flick of his wrist. He took a moment to stare at what he thought was the most beautiful woman in the world, his woman, his one and only. He stroked her soft cheeks with his knuckles, "You are so beautiful Mist."

With one chaste kiss to her lips, he sank into her, hissing at her tightness and when he pushed past her barrier he froze. Wiping the tears from her face as she gritted her teeth hard, feeling the blood that dripped down her thigh. He moved inside her slowly, stretching her so that the pain would subside and that she would grow accustomed to his size.

It was as painful as Hell for Misty, but once he started moving she felt a spark hit her deep inside. She began moving with him, rocking her hips to his rhythm. The pain slowly subsided and pleasure built instead. Gary hissed again, squeezing his eyes closed, absolutely still.

"Gary?"

"Hold still," he rasped gently kissing the tip of her nose.

"What's the matter?"

"It's ok, just for a second-" he was trying to control his animalistic desire to pound her hard and deep, it was both of their first times and he wanted to do it right.

"No! Don't stop. More, Gary. Please…" she arched her hips against him, squeezing her muscles tightly around him.

"No! Sweetheart, no! Don't do that…Oh god," and then he was moving inside her, hard and fast. She wrapped her legs around him, yelling his name as he drove them to their climax.

* * *

><p>Haha ok just to let you guys know I'm blushing like a little school girl over here. That was my FIRST EVER lemon and I was really nervous and a little embarrassed to write it. So please no flames or haters. Please review and again my apologies for the late releases.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Author's disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, this is just for pure entertainment

I'd like to thank **everyone** who reviewed. I appreciate it. Thank you so much.

**NOTE: Italics = thoughts**

***WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON (A MATURE SCENE)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19<span>

The sunlight beamed though the pastel painted Victorian windows. Its path hitting directly into Gary's sleeping face. He scrunched his nose, moaning as he turned his head into his pillow, stretching his hand out blindly to find the woman who he had made love to five times last night. But his fingers glided on nothing but silky sheets, he lifted his head, looking about the room with squinted eyes. His blurry vision picking up the slender figure sitting on the window bench, cheek cupped in her hand as she leaned out to look at the sky. His eyes trailed down to her delicious naked back, disappointed that the rest of her had been covered up from view, by the sheet she held to her body.

He rolled from the bed slowly; afraid he'd startle her and slipped on his discarded boxers. He tip-toed towards her and crushed her in a warm embrace.

"Mmm seems like there's an angel in my room," he nuzzled her neck breathing in her sweet scent.

Misty giggled, her eyes closing at the blissful feeling of his warm hand trailing patterns down her back, "So cliché, could you have not come up with something better Gary?"

He stilled his hand, replacing their soft caresses with his mouth. When he reached the area just above her ass, sending an electric bolt all the way up Misty's spine, he said hotly, "I can't come up with anything better if what I say is true."

He trailed his torturous open mouthed kisses back up to her neck, twirling her around so that his chest brushed against hers, causing her nipples to harden with every breath they took. He eyed her luscious lips hungrily and just as he was about to take a bite out of them…her stomach growled.

* * *

><p>Gary sighed, glaring at his girlfriend as she took a chomp out of her buttered toast. She gulped the bread down, her throat constricting slightly at the sight of the blatant disappointed look on her boyfriend's face, "Uhm Gary aren't you hungry?"<p>

He scoffed; his hot passionate gaze skimmed to her throat and then down to her now covered breasts. "Yes," he whispered huskily, licking his upper lip, knowing full well she knew he wasn't hungry for food.

She nearly choked on the tea she was drinking and put the mug down twirling it nervously in her hands, pretending that she didn't get what he was implying. "Shall I make you some eggs then?"

She stood up, wiping her hands on her denim skirt as she carried her dishes towards the sink. When she put them down, a hot jet of air blew against the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. A muscular body trapped her against the sink and he began his second round of torture by stroking her arms sensually. "You know full well what I'm hungry for," his voice was low and seductive. He kissed her shoulder, his fingers leaving her arms to run slowly across her ribs. Just when his warmth began enveloping her body, he stepped away grinning from ear to ear as he walked to the table and lifted a crimson apple to his lips; sinking his teeth into its juices, "and it's for this" before winking at her.

She stood there beet red in the face, not only from anger but unsatisfied pleasure, "Gary you idiot!"

He walked away with that sexy smirk set to his face, "Now you know how I feel."

* * *

><p>Misty stared aimlessly at the white ceiling, her ears picking up only the sounds of the shower running. She fidgeted on the bed, trying to disperse the heat the stuck to her skin. <em>God it's hot here in Viridian<em>. It was so hot in fact that she could not stand it anymore, she stood up on the bed and lifted her top; exposing her stomach and chest towards the air-conditioning machine that was mounted on the wall above the bed.

"You know out of all the ways that I had thought you'd seduce me; I was expecting you to be in nothing but an apron, bent over the table cooking my meal. But this seduction technique isn't half bad."

Misty gasped, before turning around to glare at Gary, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Her eyes skimmed over his delicious Pecs, to the v that dipped beneath that fluffy white towel. She gulped and forced her eyes to tear away from his god-like body up to his deep green eyes. Her knees suddenly felt weak, she dropped to the bed and cleared her dry throat. "I wasn't trying to seduce you, I was just feeling hot that's all."

Gary smirked, knowing just how much of an affect his body had on her and just as he was about to close the gap between them; Misty hopped from the bed. She walked towards the door and stuck her tongue out before slamming the door shut. Gary stood there bewildered, but he laughed it off, _oh she is so going to get punished for that_, he thought deviously.

* * *

><p>Misty sat in the kitchen, picking an ice cube from the tray she took out from the fridge and plopped it in her glass of juice. She closed her eyes trying to ward off the heat clinging to her body. "Don't fall asleep," a voice said from behind her as his fingers traced over her neck.<p>

"Gary," Misty moaned softly, "What are you doing"

"Waking you up."

"I couldn't fall asleep even if I wanted to Gary, it's too hot."

He came around to her face her and kissed her on her lips, taking an ice cube from the tray in his hands, "Mmm I guess I'll have to cool you off then."

He began by running the cube slowly over her lips. She shivered, and her lips parted instinctively, he ran it along her inner lip and let it flicker on her tongue. All the while drops fell from his hand, sliding down onto her chest. He took the cube from her lips, gliding it down her neck, trickling it along her breastbone, Misty was silent except for a slow gasp as he pulled her top over her head and took the now much smaller piece of ice along her ribs, over them one by one, slowly until his fingertips reached into her bra and lightly rubbed the freezing cold hard nub over her nipple, again and again. Then he kissed her again his tongue warming her chilled lips. _Oh my God_, she thought, as his hands trailed across her burning stomach and down to the waist band of her skirt, right down to the front of her panties. He flicked the elastic with two fingers and let it snap gently back. With his other hand he took hold of her hand, stretching his palm out to match hers. He folded his fingers through hers and eased Misty into a standing position.

"My room don't you think?" he winked.

"No way," she gulped trying to still her beating heart, "I'm going to go and have a shower."

She tried to push past him, but he was too quick for her; picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder.

"Gary what the hell are you doing?" Misty screamed banging her fists on his back.

"Just call it punishment," he said with a quick slap to her ass.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lemon start!<span>**

He threw her onto the bed and before she could protest, he crawled over her, pinning her hands above her head as he attacked her neck. Tiny bites here and there, tracing his tongue as he sucked on her creamy flesh. She moaned, writhing in ecstasy; wrapping her legs around his waist in the process. He stopped his assault on her neck and raised his eyebrow, "Aren't we eager for someone who was protesting against this idea three seconds ago?"

"Oh shut up," she growled lifting her upper body from the bed and gripping his hair tightly, to smash her lips against his. She twisted her body so that they swopped places and pulled his top over his head, straddling his hips. It was her turn to assault him as she began by licking the soft skin behind his ear. Her tongue leaving a trail down south, over his Adams apple, circling his left nipple before reaching the waistband on his jeans.

"Nah ah ah, I'm the one punishing you remember." Gary smirked, taking the upper hand again; pinning her to the bed.

"Wha- No-" Misty tried to protest, but it was silenced by Gary's hot passionate kiss. His tongue rolled against hers, seeking deeper into the sweet crevice of her mouth; all the while his hand trailed torturously up her shirt. He cupped her breast through the fabric of her bra, before circling her nipple with his index finger. "Ah!" Misty exclaimed; breaking the sweet contact between their mouths. Gary chuckled at the cuteness of her flushed face for a moment and then he slid her articles of clothing off one by one, making sure to rub her skin sensuously as he did it; eliciting all sorts of sumptuous sounds from her parted cherry lips. He brought her closer to him, sucking on her earlobe, as he inhaled her scent fully. All he could see was Misty; she filled all of his senses, intoxication is what he would best describe her as. Moreover, it felt so natural to encircle her body, he felt...whole.

Misty tried pushing away again, but Gary had some sort of hold, a power over her. Gary couldn't stop the smug look on his face from forming. Just touching her had felt so good…enough to make his heart explode. Misty squealed in delight when the feeling of his warm hands moved upwards to her breasts and began to massage them slowly.

"Gary!"She hissed but Gary only gave a mischievous little impish laugh to annoy her further. With two fingertips coming up to stroke the most sensitive part of her nipples. He continued to tease her, making her heat flow. Misty was finding it hard to even breathe as she had to refrain herself from moaning as Gary's fingertips danced over the tips of her breasts. His sweet caresses went further south until she could feel them moving up her thighs at an aching slow and throbbing pace that was making it harder for her to even think clearly. She gasped again; the surrounding air touched the exposed spot between her legs, which Gary was making his way towards. Her eyes suddenly clamped shut, her face striking pleasure where Gary had delved deeper between her nether lips. He grinned against her neck at her wetness and continued to stroke her pleasure spot. And then he closed his mouth over hers. Pouring held passion like fire into it fully. Misty wrapped her arms around her neck tightly, bringing him in.

"I knew you'd give in." he whispered smugly against her lips. He pulled her closer to another passion-felt kiss.

Gary kicked his pants and boxers off; he settled upon her and climbed between her legs. He grazed her neck with irresistible kisses, listening to her call his name in drowning pleasure.

"Oh Gary..." Misty moaned in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Now now be patient?" He grinned, feeling her urgent presses, as he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled a condom out, before slipping it on. She growled at him in response and he finally stopped torturing her giving her what she wanted. He slid his probing length into her wet entry. She closed around him automatically, causing him to utter a small moan.

Misty felt her empty space filled, her ragged breathing never ceasing to stop as he began his strokes. His breathing also increased ten-fold along with hers. A hard wave of pleasure hit him fully as her inner walls squeezed him. Misty's ragged breathing and moaning turning into screams. The electric surge of pleasure shot through her body, sending the full sensation into every part of her being. Her legs tightened around her waist even more, almost surprising him how much she can squeeze with her frail body. Her toes curling and arms locking him against her.

Gary's incoherent sounds turned into larger moans, building up continuously. He swore as their climax hit him like a ton of bricks, sending her to scream his name, letting it echo through the house. Gary looked at her, a smirk tugging at his lips with a somewhat tired look on his face matted with sweat. He craned his head once again to kiss her to feel his lips upon hers in great pleasure.

Misty smile exhaustively at him as she faintly mouthed that she loved him.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit! Sixteen miscalls…my aunt is going to murder me!" Misty frantically rushed about the room gathering her articles of clothing and slipping them on.<p>

"pfft," Gary hid his laugher behind his hand as he lay there on the bed, in all his naked glory, watching the red head peck around the room like a wild hen.

"What are you Laughing at you…you…you JERK! I'm about to be slaughtered as soon as I get home and you think it's funny!"

Gary rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist dragging her back onto the bed. He kissed her shoulder, "you won't get killed, I'll handle your aunt."

Misty huffed, "You better have a good explanation for why I never came back home last night."

"Oh but I do."

"And what's that."

"That you were too busy screaming my name that you forgot the world."

"Pervert!" Misty yelled, as a mallet appeared in her hand, magically, out of thin air and she swished it at him. **(AN: In Pokémon a mallet appeared out of nowhere in the Kanto episodes when Misty was angry at Brock or Ash.)**

* * *

><p>"Where have you been? I nearly went to the police you idiot!" Misty's aunt half yelled- half cried as she hugged her niece.<p>

Misty gulped, glancing at Gary for help.

"Sorry about that Aunt Joy, I had some family trouble at Viridian after our date, I had to help out and I didn't want Misty going back home late on her own, so I offered her to stay over…ah but nothing else happened…*cough* that was inappropriate."

Aunt Joy raised an eyebrow, not entirely convinced; especially that Misty's face had suddenly turned bright red. However, she would leave it for now; she'd squeeze the truth out of her niece later.

"Well at least you're home and safe…and Gary let's try not to have any more unexpected stay over's in the future?"

Gary scratch his head sheepishly, "Sorry about that…won't happen again…scouts honor."

* * *

><p>After spending some time at Misty's house with her and her aunt, he kissed her goodbye and made his way home. On the way he couldn't stop thinking about the night and morning he had spent with Misty. Being with her and being in his home town had lifted some weight that had been bearing down on him. He felt more at ease and more relaxed that he could breathe freely. The only thing he had regrets for now was his relationship with his grandfather…he was scared and nervous…but it had to be done; he had to talk to his grandfather. To connect with him again, to apologize for his behavior, and most of all to let his grandfather know that he didn't hate him. He was going to have to do it as soon as he got home. Gary only prayed that he had the courage to face his grandfather, to not chicken out and walk away.<p>

Gary walked up the marble staircase and headed straight for his grandfathers lab. When he reached the closed door he took a deep breath in and calmed his nerves, before knocking.

"Come in," came a weak reply. Gary's heart sped up a bit as his grandfather's tired face came in to view. Professor Oak sat behind his work desk, bits of metal parts lay across its surface, along with some papers. His grandfather rubbed his watery eyes and yawned, before going almost silent when he saw who stood by the door. At first Professor Oak thought he was still fast asleep dreaming about his grandson actually coming to talk to him, but after a few heavy blinks and a pinch to the arm, he realized that that was not the case. "Gary? Is something wrong?"

Gary didn't know exactly what to start with, what he should say first or do. He opted for telling his grandfather what had been most important to tell, "Gramps…I'm sorry for everything."

Professor Oak's eyes widened, he did not understand why his grandson was suddenly acting this way.

"I'm sorry for not relying on you when I should have, I'm sorry for acting like a hateful brat, I'm sorry for not giving you the chance to connect with me, and I'm sorry that I wasted so much time before taking the courage to come to you like this."

Professor Oak smiled weakly, but didn't butt in and instead he let Gary talk; knowing this would take a load off the both of them. "When mom and dad died, I thought it was a nightmare…a dream and that I'd wake up any moment. That it had to be a dream, god couldn't be that cruel to a child and snatch both his parents away without even letting him say goodbye." Gary's voice cracked, he tried to blink away the tears that pooled in his eyes, but it was useless. "I wanted somebody to blame, to put my anger out on and I chose you because growing up we hardly met you or knew you that well and that you had taken me from my home, my neighborhood, and my friends; dragging me to this hellhole city. I blamed you for the bullying and for May's death. I thought if only you had left us in Viridian, maybe…just maybe I wouldn't have met Zack and neither would May, she'd still be alive. And that my last memory of her wouldn't be of her lifeless body laying on her bed on her birthday, but rather of her smiling and ruffling my hair-" Gary couldn't take it anymore, he burst out crying, letting all the feelings he locked away from his grandfather free, "I WANT HER TO RUFFLE MY HAIR AGAIN! I want…to see her smiling face again, and I want to feel her sisterly warmth before it disintegrated into cold darkness. I blamed you for it and most of all I blamed myself. If I hadn't kept quiet, if I had intervened a lot earlier and asked for your help then maybe sis would be here too, smiling at us, thankful that we are finally all getting along." He wiped his tears away with the sleeves of his shirt and steadied his voice as best he could, "Misty helped me, she made me realize that I was blinded by revenge and that if I didn't wake up I'd lose what's right in front of me at present and then I'd truly be alone. This made me realize gramps that it's not your fault, no matter how many times I try to put the blame on you, it's not your fault. You took us in and brought us here to look after us and give us the warmth of a parent's love. That you were also in pain at the loss of your son and daughter-in-law, that you were in even more pain when sis died and you could do nothing, and even more pain when the only thing you had left to call family treated you like a stranger."

Professor Oak closed his eyes painfully and tried to swallow the bile that was rising in his throat. His body began shaking as he too broke down and cried; holding his grandson in his arms.

"I…I'm so sorry gramps. Please forgive me."

* * *

><p>"Arg, I feel like shit," Gary said as he kicked off the blankets and sat up from his bed. His eyes were puffy and his neck was stiff, but even though he felt like this he still felt good. His heart was warm and finally at peace with his inner demons and it felt good. From now on he was going to protect what he loved with an iron fist, he was going to make sure he cherished the moments they spent and to make up for lost time with his gramps. He hopped off the bed and went to shower, all the while smiling like he had never smiled before.<p>

* * *

><p>Gary looked at his watch for the fourth time now, <em>where was this girl?<em> He leaned against the lockers, biting his nails with anxiety. Why was he feeling this way? Why couldn't he shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong the moment he noticed that Misty wasn't in class_, just where the hell is she? _His phone vibrated and relief flooded him when he saw the caller ID. "Hello Mist? Where the hell are you? Why aren't you at school you nearly gave me a heart attack?"

"Mmm sorry to disappoint old chap, but Misty is kind of tied up at the moment, I'm afraid she doesn't have much time left and if you don't want her to end up like your sister then I suggest you come to downtown Pallet at exactly 8:00PM alone. No cops, if I see a single cop, your pretty redhead gets a bullet through the brain. 8:00PM don't be late Gary, I hate waiting." Zack's malicious laugh echoed through the phone before he cut the call.

Gary felt as though somebody had just poured ice down his top and ripped his heart out. The anger that he thought he had rid himself of bubbled and boiled inside him. "FUCK!" he kicked the locker door, before sliding to the floor with his head in his hands. "Just when I swore I'd protect her."

* * *

><p>Well that's pretty much it for this chapter. Again apologies for the late update. After this there is one more chapter left before the end of the book. Please read and review. Much love.<p> 


End file.
